When the day comes
by Vix04
Summary: Nothing could have prepared Rhea for the day she would be sent to earth by her commanding officer, nothing could have prepared her for the orders that she was sent with. Kill Bellamy Blake, kill the man she loved, the man that had walked away.
1. Chapter 1

"Rhea, pack some of your things, anything you may need. Be quick now, we need to go"

Commander Shumway ordered as he barged into her tiny room. Instantly she knew something wasn't right, he seemed panicky, almost like he was about to lose his head, which was entirely out of character for him. Rhea didn't question him though and just did what was asked of her.

Quickly she packed her very little amount of belongings into a backpack and put it onto her shoulder. Still a little confused she walked towards him.

"Here, you'll need these" He said while motioning for her to turn around so he could access her pack.

"What are you putting in there Commander?" She questioned, something was off, where could she possibly be going that she would need here pack to be this full?

"Just somethings that you'll need." He stated, instantly she could tell that he wasn't going to elaborate so she mentally noted to inspect her pack later.

"Sir, I don't understand why I may need all of this." Rhea stated, her face one of confusion and caution. She wasn't about to set him off on a tyrant when he was in this state.

"I have a mission for you, one that may lead to death, but it is essential for the human race to survive" Commander Shumway said with a look of determination on his face, "You are going to earth Rhea , along with 100 prisoners and one Bellamy Blake."

Any other time she would have scoffed at how dramatic he was being, but now all she could focus on was the icy pain that shot through her heart. Why was she being sent to Earth? Why would Bellamy be going? A million more questions popped through her head but she settled on one.

"Sir, I'm sorry but this is not easing any of my confusion. Why would Bellamy Blake be coming with me? He is no longer one of the guard." Rhea questioned, trying to get a little more out of her commanding officer.

"You need to keep an eye on him, he is unpredictable and could jeopardize everything we have been working towards." Shumway informed her.

Rhea didn't understand, what had they been working towards exactly? But she didn't dare ask, he was her commanding officer after all.

"No more questions okay? We don't have time. Now if you are done follow me." He snapped, clearly not impressed. She nodded to show him that she was ready and proceeded to follow behind him and he stormed through the ARK towards where the dropships were usually docked.

So many thoughts were running through her head as they walked through the metal halls that her family had guarded for 97 years. Would she ever see her friends again? Was the radiation soaked Earth survivable? Would Bellamy remember her? Regardless of the amount of questions flying through her thoughts, she knew that they could only be answered with time.

Once they neared the entrance she noticed that there were no guards in sight, stunned by the reality of the situation she stopped following and just stood in place staring ahead.

"Rhea, we don't have time for this, your family has protected the people of the ARK for almost a century, all I am asking of you is do continue doing your duty. Do you think your parents would be proud of you if they found out you couldn't do that because you hesitated?" Shumway questioned harshly.

Determination cleared the hesitation and confusion from her mind and made her continue walking towards the air lock. As she was walking past Shumway abruptly tugged on her sleeve making her turn towards him.

" I haven't given you your orders Lieutenant." Shumway stated giving her a hard look. "You know Bellamy Blake will be with you down there, I need you too make sure he doesn't utter a word as to why he is down there." While he said the last part he moved so he was standing directly in front of her, "If he does, your orders are to kill him, is that clear?"

Rhea could only nod fearing that her voice would betray her. She knew she couldn't kill Bellamy. The lights signifying that the doors to the drop ship were about to close, made her pull away from him before she could ask anymore questions or give away her feelings towards her orders. She squeezed through the door just in time and managed to buckle herself into the closest seat before the ship was released.

Her mind was reeling, she couldn't focus on anything but her thoughts. What could Bellamy have done to deserve death? Shumway knew about their past, why would he chose her out of the guards he commanded? He knew that when it came down to it, she would hesitate. Blake had always been a weakness of hers.

She chose to ignore the voice on the television as it started up and took the opportunity to look at the faces of the prisoners around her. Many had the reflection of fear in their eyes, whereas others had pure hatred. She kept glancing around until her golden eyes landed on a familiar face. Wells Jaha, the chancellors own son was on this ship. A ship full of prisoners that were locked away by his father, most orphaned by him as well. She had been on Wells' guard detail many times before and was quite fond of him, he was a good kid. Why would he be on this ship with the prisoners of the ARK?

She knew some of the boys and girls around her would be more than willing to take her hatred towards his father out on him, which meant that she would have to keep an eye out for him. She shifted her gaze to the blonde beside him, Clarke Griffin. Just looking at her made the reason why Wells was there blatantly obvious. Wells would never allow the girl he had loved since childhood to do this alone, but that also meant he had a weakness and in the eyes of the prisoners, that would be an advantage.

Her attention was the drawn to the boy that was trying to use the lack of gravity as a joke, Finn Collins, she had been there when he was arrested for Space walking. He was a good kid that just made dumb decisions, his current act being one of them. Rolling her eyes she chose to disregard his stupidity and continued looking over the faces around her. A sudden jolt made her stop what she was doing, something didn't feel right, the ship wasn't slowing down like it should have been. This dropship was likely going to be the last place she saw, not wanting it to be that way she closed her eyes trying to think of her family and friends, even risking thinking about when Bellamy and her were cadets together.

 _"Rhea, come on slow down!" Bellamy shouted, they were currently on their daily jog around the ARK, well it was supposed to be a jog until Bellamy challenged Rhea to a race, of which she won._

 _"Come on, Blake, don't like the fact that you just got beat by a girl?" Rhea teased as she came to a halt to give him time to catch up._

 _"Who said I didn't let you win, maybe I like being behind you." Bellamy said with a smirk on his face, causing Rhea to roll her eyes as her cheeks turned a slight pink colour._

 _" Well Blake, maybe you could show me how much you like it, you know, over there." She said as she motioned towards a janitor's closet not far from them. His eyes widened at her suggestion but he didn't miss a beat. With a quick look around, to make sure they were alone, his lips crashed on to hers and gently pushed her towards the closet. He clumsily fiddled with the door knob, making her giggle against his lips. Noticing his trouble, Rhea pulled away and put her hand up to show him that she had it handled. She twisted the knob with ease and proceeded to walk inside pulling the straps of her tank top down in an attempt at teasing him, the lust in his eyes was evident._

 _"Rhea Ramone, you are going to be the death of me" With that he followed her into the janitor's closet and kissed her passionately._

Rhea could feel the slight smile on her face as she remembered that day, it didn't last long though, the abrupt landing of the drop ship pulling her from her thoughts. Looking around she could see the looks on the other passengers faces as they tried to understand the situation they were in. They had just landed on Earth, the home of their ancestors. Most people would be excited, but the potential of immediate death from radiation didn't exactly make anyone rush out of their seats.

The moment of hesitation passed quickly as everyone started to unbuckle themselves and began to go to the level below. Rhea decided to hold off for a few minutes wanting to be the last one off of the ship. She needed to think of a game plan, some way to go unseen by Bellamy so there weren't any unnecessary complications. Coming up blank she decided to just wing it and began unbuckling herself so she could go below.

Once she was done going down the ladder and her feet had hit the floor she realized that the door to the drop ship was open and no one was dead. Excitement overwhelmed her as she stepped towards the door, the beauty of the trees and the smell on the breeze made her want to just run and dance through the forest. But her training set in, she was a guard of the ARK and she had work to do.

Quickly she left the ship, making sure to keep an eye out for Bellamy. As she walked she hid behind groups of people. She moved away from the drop ship, wanting to get an idea of where they had landed. Looking around she took in everything she could, she breathed the sweet air and felt the soft velvet of the leaves between her fingertips. This world they had been dropped on was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her happiness was short lived when she noticed a small group of people heading in her direction. She didn't have time to hide from them so she just stood there watching them come closer to her.

Clarke noticed her first, then the rest of the group. They eyed her suspiciously, their eyes noticing the guard jacket she was wearing, making her regret wearing it. Clarke broke the tense silence,

"What are you doing so far from the drop ship?" Clarke's demanded,

"I was exploring our new home, is that alright with you?" Rhea questioned, raising her eyebrow as she looked at Clarke. Most people cracked under her gaze due to the intensity, but not Clarke.

"Well, you might want to go back before you get yourself killed" Clarke snapped back.

Rhea had known Clarke was one of the privileged and that she was known for being a know-it-all, but being bossed around by a kid was not something she was okay with.

"Yeah, no. I think I'm alright, but thanks for your concern." Rhea gave Clarke a fake smile and then directed her gaze to Finn. "Where are you going?"

Finn, was the opposite of Clarke, he cracked instantly.

"Mt. Weather, we are going to get provisions for the 100." Finn said, giving Clarke a wide eyed look as she glared at him. Answering her had clearly put him in the doghouse.

"Well then, lead the way young ones." She said as she motioned for them to pass her and carry on with their journey, with every intent on going with them. She was a guard after all, protecting the people of the ARK was her job, even if they weren't on the ARK anymore.

"We have enough people, we don't need you to babysit us." Clarke spat. Her dislike for Rhea was written all over her face. Before Rhea could respond, the other girl in the group moved forward and put out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Octavia Blake, since we are going on this adventure together we might as well know each other by name. You are?" The name stunned her a little bit, but she quickly recovered and smiled politely.

"Rhea Ramone, at your service. " She then shifted her gaze to the remaining members of the crew, saying their names as she looked at them. "Jasper, Monty, Finn and Clarke. Now that the introductions are done, shall we go?" Her knowledge of their names clearly stunned them, letting out a soft chuckle she sent a wink their way and then proceeded to follow after Clarke, who had left with an annoyed huff.

They hadn't been walking for very long when Finn decided to ask the question that was likely on everyone's mind.

"You know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after 97 years? What changed?"

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell and now I am spinning in a forest" Octavia responded as she twirled around a tree, with a smile on her face. It was clear that she was trying to get Finn's attention, but she wasn't the girl he was interested in. He had been following Clarke like a lost puppy. A look of disappointment shot across her face as no one, Finn mainly, paid her much heed.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, an old weather satellite or." Monty stated. Clarke quickly interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"It wasn't a satellite, the ARK is dying. With the current population level there is roughly three months left of life support. Maybe four now that we're gone"

Rhea would be lying if she said that what Clarke had said was news to her. She had been aware for months, but the others were clearly affected by the news, their faces now one of pure shock. Finn was the quickest to recover but Rhea was no longer interested in the rest of the conversation. Instead she chose to keep an eye on her surroundings to make sure that they weren't in for any surprises.

Her eyes scanned the trees, smiling softly at how beautiful the trees looked with the sun shining through them. While she looked behind a few bushes she found a path that looked like it would lead them to the mountain, smiling at her success, she turned to inform the others but they were no longer in her line of sight. Doubling back to where she last saw them, she took a quick look around but laughter from up ahead made her sigh in relief, that quickly changed when the laughter changed to frantic shouts which made Rhea take off towards the sounds. Screams started to come from the same direction, panic pushed Rhea to move faster than she ever had before.

Breaking through the brush, she saw Jasper jumping into the water to save Octavia. Seeing that they needed help, she jumped down and made her way towards them. She managed to get there before the others and reached her hand out to pull them in. Saying she wasn't afraid when she saw the beast swimming towards them would have been lying, but she kept a straight face. Once they were on shore she allowed herself to breathe. If anything had happened to Octavia, Bellamy would have killed her and everyone on this little outing

"What the hell just happened?" She shouted, the fear she had felt was now anger. Her sudden outburst had caused the younger Blake to jump. She saw Clarke start to open her mouth out of the corner of her eye but she put up her hand to shut her up.

"I wasn't asking you Clarke, so don't." Rhea snapped. "I stepped away for not even a minute and someone almost dies. You do realize this isn't a game, right?" She questioned, once she noticed that they weren't going to respond, she continued, "This planet is dangerous, so please stop acting like we are here to have fun" With that she sent a glare towards the boys and walked towards Octavia's clothes that had been discarded not far away. Grabbing them she moved back to her and dropped them onto her lap.

"Get dressed, we still have a ways to go." Rhea ordered, she kept her eyes on the water to make sure that the creature didn't come back.

"You aren't in charge of us." Clarke roared, clearly enraged by the older female.

"I never said I was Clarke, are you done throwing your tantrum? We need to get to MT. Weather before dark, or this trip is going to take a lot longer than any of us want, which will set Bellamy on a hunt. Do you want that?" Rhea asked as she looked at the younger Blake.

"She's right Clarke, the longer we take the more agitated Bellamy will be, so we better get going." Octavia informed Clarke with a serious look on her face.

Clarke gave Rhea a look that told her she wasn't finished with her, spun on her heel and stormed off, Finn following close behind. Rhea rolled her eyes and leaned forward to help Octavia up. Octavia's leg was in bad shape so Rhea knew she would need help walking. Rhea flung Octavia's arm around her shoulder so she could use it as a crutch and began walking after the rest of them.

"How do you know my brother?" Octavia questioned as they shuffled along. Rhea didn't know how to answer without giving much away so she settled for the simple truth.

"We were cadets together, a long time ago." Rhea knew the topic wouldn't be an easy one to drop and that it would bite her in the ass later when Octavia brought her up to Bellamy, but Bellamy finding out that she was on the ground was inevitable anyway so that is all she gave her inresponse.

"Were you close?" Octavia must have caught the look on her face because before she could respond another question was directed towards her. "The look on your face tells me that you were. So what happened?" Rhea tried to fight the memory begging to be released, but it was a fight she was bound to lose.

 _"Bellamy! Bellamy Blake, don't walk away from me, please." Rhea yelled at his retreating form._

 _"Rhea, I can't do this right now." Bellamy stated as he continued to walk away. Rhea would not have it, she needed him to answer her so she grabbed his arm and pulled, causing him to come to a halt._

 _"Why didn't you tell me?" Rhea demanded with a hurt expression. "I would have helped you Bellamy, I could have been your back up. That's what partner do" She tried to look into his eyes, to find the truth, but he wouldn't allow her._

 _"No, they are my family, my responsibility." Bellamy stated, his face neutral but his posture had changed. He looked broken now, no longer standing tall. Rhea could feel her heart break as she looked at the man before her. "You would have been floated Ray, I couldn't let that happen." He said his voice cracking part way through._

 _"Bellamy, If I had helped they would have never found out. We would still be partners, still be together." Rhea put her index finger under his chin and moved his head so he would look into her eyes, something that always made him crack. "We need each other Bellamy, we are stronger together. Please don't let this tear us apart" She pleaded, but she could that anything she said wouldn't change his mind, it was over._

 _"We can't Rhea, you deserve better." With that he turned away from her, not even stopping to see if she followed. Her heart breaking with each step he took._

"We grew apart" Was the brief answer she gave Octavia as she tried to hide the tears that had welled up due to the memory. She had been in rough shape after that day. Not being able to eat very much and sleep was almost impossible, but she had pulled through and had become the Commander's second. She was stronger now, but the memories still hurt.

Octavia must have sensed that Rhea was done with the conversation because she nodded and looked ahead to see what the others were doing. By now they were quite a ways from the river and had been walking for many hours. Everyone was getting tired from the constant walking, their pace having slowed drastically compared to 20 minutes before.

"Maybe we should rest for the night" She suggested hopefully. She had to admit, none of her training prepared her for walking on unlevel terrain for this long while partially carrying someone.

Clarke nodded in agreement, reluctantly, which made everyone sigh with relief. Rhea moved Octavia towards a patch of moss and gently lowered her down, then walked to a tree nearby. It didn't take long for the tasks of the day to catch up to her. Taking last look around Rhea leaned against the tree, slid to the ground and closed her eyes letting sleep take over.

 ** _Author's note-_**

 ** _Disclaimer-I do not own anything in regards to the 100. I only take credit for Rhea and my storyline. Also this story may have scenes involving bad language, sexual content and violence._**

 ** _Also I apologize for any incorrect spelling, mashed up works and missing letters. My laptop keyboard is in rough shape, and I try to edit as much as I can, but I am only human. I have revised this chapter and will be going through the rest._**

 ** _I WILL BE REVISING EVERY CHAPTER AGAIN, i promise :)_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

She was jolted awake by a gentle hand on her shoulder giving her a little shake. Looking up she saw Jasper giving her a small smile and holding a hand out to help her up. Her lids were still heavy with sleep but she gratefully accepted his hand and let him pull her up. After muttering a quick 'Thank you' and sending him a slight smile she took a look around to see if the rest of the group was doing okay. Clarke and Finn weren't there but before she could question it they came out from behind a large bush.

"Alright, let's get going. We have another 20 minutes until we have to cross a river that is at the base of the mountain." Clarke informed us, but Rhea could sense a hint of a command. No one else seemed to notice, but her tone instantly put Rhea into a foul mood, honestly who did this kid think she is?

Her scowl towards Clarke instantly turned into a look of surprise when Jasper appeared out of nowhere beside her,

"Ladies first." He offered, extending his hand to direct her. Smiling softly she gave a swift nod and followed after the self appointed leaders of the group.

Every so often Rhea could hear slight movement that didn't match the groups steps and could see flickers of something out of the corner of her eye, that made her uneasy. She would look in the direction the movements seemed to be coming from but nothing would be there. After it continuing for majority of their walk, she felt the need to do a sweep of the forest so with a quick 'I'll be right back' to Jasper she walked towards the last spot she saw the movement.

She looked from tree to tree as she walked through the woods, and even up in the branches, but nothing really stood out to her. That is until she got to one tree, as she looked up into the branches she could have sworn that she saw a face looking back. Before she had the chance to react she heard Jasper shout with excitement. Taking one last look at the branches, she turned and jogged towards the sound not wanting to risk another mess up like the last one.

Rhea arrived at the river just in time to witness him yell,

"We are Apogee!", which sent a smile to her face and everyone else's.

The group was so excited that they made it this far, their shouts could have been heard throughout the entire forest, which made Rhea nervous but she didn't stop them from having their fun she just kept her eyes on the woods. Clarke was the next in line to swing across the river, but before she had the chance, Jasper grabbed their attention again.

"We did it!" He shouted, "Mount Weather!" In his hands was a sign from before the war, it was fairly worn but the words were clear as day, they had made it to their destination. Their excitement didn't last long though, before they could even blink a spear flew through the air, hitting Jasper square in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a tree. The sign falling helplessly to the ground. At first they were all stunned not quite understanding what just happened. Rhea was shell shocked, how was that possible? She had seen no one in the trees. Yet the fact that spears don't throw themselves shook her out of it, she knew that they were sitting ducks, whoever had hit Jasper at that distance was more than capable of getting them too if they just kept standing there.

"Get down, Get down!" Rhea shouted while the others tried to call for Jasper, hoping their friend was alive. Finn grabbed Clarke, while Monty had Octavia, all of them hiding behind the rocks they had been standing on. Rhea looked through the trees trying to see where the spear had come from. A spot in the woods stood out too her, narrowing her eyes she looked harder. What she saw made her choke on air, her eyes not leaving that spot. The worst part was, she wasn't just looking at a random spot in the woods anymore, she was looking at a human being.

"We are not alone." Clarke breathed out, panic dripping off of every word. Even as Clarke said this, something stopped Rhea from telling them, maybe it was fear she honestly couldn't tell, all she knew is that they needed to get out of there, and fast.

"Run." She ordered, not taking her eyes of the man in the woods, "Run!"

It didn't take long for basic human instincts of fight or flight to set in, causing them to take off to get away from whatever had killed Jasper. Rhea on the other hand, was running not only because she was terrified out of her mind, but because everything she had ever learned about Earth was completely incorrect. The person she saw was just as human as she was, but they had landed a spear in the middle of a kid's chest from 100 or more yards. She had never been trained to be prepared for that. Even so she made sure to stay at the back and keep her eyes on the trees around them to make sure no one was following, though based on how hard it was to notice the beings in the trees, she probably wouldn't even know they were there, no matter how hard she did try.

The sound of an agonizing scream echoed through the woods, making her come to a complete halt. Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach as she realized where the scream was coming from. Jasper wasn't dead and they had left him behind. Without thinking she bolted back the way they came, hoping she could get to him in time. Hearing the others behind her made her push herself a little harder, she had to make sure it was safe before the others got there.

She halted at the edge of the forest making sure to stay out of sight, but no one was there. Dumb founded she looked from left to right trying to see where they might have gone but she was pulled from her search by the others coming up beside her.

"Stay in the trees" Rhea warned.

"He was right there" Finn stated, Monty followed with,

"Where is he?" Rhea could feel rage boiling inside of her after that question, making the fear that had been threatening to drive her crazy completely dissipate. They should have been prepared for this, and because they weren't Jasper was gone.

"They took him." Clarke stated, her eyes frantically looking along the river.

"We have to get back to camp, we need more people if we stand even the least bit of a chance against whatever or whoever took Jasper." Rhea informed them, knowing that the longer they took just standing there, the less likely there were going to see Jasper alive again. Clarke looked hesitant but nodded in agreement when she noticed that she didn't have anyone else on her side.

Rhea quickly set off towards camp not even sparing a glance at the rest of them. She didn't take the time to talk to the others or enjoy the beauty around her, nothing. It wasn't until they had been walking for around twenty minutes that she took a moment to see how they others were fairing. That's when she noticed Octavia walking at the back, clearly having some difficulty due to her injury. Rhea let the others pass and waited for Octavia to catch up too her, without even so much as a blink, she put her arm underneath of Octavia's and became her crutch again.

They continued like this until they weren't very far from camp, after having walked so far in silence Rhea hadn't expected the younger girl to say something.

"You know, he mentioned you before everything happened, you meant a lot too him." Octavia said while continuing to looking ahead. "He was a different person after he met you, happier." This time she braved a look at the Auburn haired woman that was acting as her crutch. She seemed to be looking for some sort of reaction, when she noticed that there was still a mask on Rhea's features she sighed and let the conversation drop, which Rhea was thankful for. The comments that Octavia said didn't fall on deaf ears though, Rhea had just chosen not to react in fear that it might give her feelings away. With everything else going on she didn't need that kind of drama on top of it.

The rest of the walk to Camp was done in complete silence, everyone still trying to process what they had just witnessed. Not feeling like going into camp just yet, Rhea decided to scout around the area some more so she shouted for Monty to take over crutch duty. He complied but Rhea could tell his mind was elsewhere and who could blame him, he did just watch his best friend get speared. Her mind started to wander as well as she watch Octavia and Monty walkaway towards the gate. One question, made her stop dead in her tracks, how were the going to live through this?

Shaking off the negative feelings she started to walk the perimeter of the camp, making sure to check for any good vantage points along the way. It also gave her time to breathe. Earth had seemed so peaceful from the ARK, but then again to the people of the ARK, no one had survived on Earth and the most dangerous thing was radiation. Not people throwing spears from 100 metres..

Taking a moment she stopped and listened to her surroundings, not far away was the sound of water but it was instantly forgotten when she remembered that Shumway had jammed her backpack with a bunch of items. Placing her bag down, she unzipped it. Sitting on top of everything inside was a gun case. She pulled the case out of the bag and placed it on the ground, making sure her pack was zipped up before she continued. The gun inside made the dark day slightly brighter, it made her feel more secure than before, like they had a fighting chance. She quickly checked the amount of ammo she had in the clip and then put it in the waist band of her pants, hiding it underneath of her shirt and jacket. She didn't want any of the 100 to get any bright ideas.

Perimeter duty would have lasted longer if she hadn't noticed Clarke and Wells leave the camp. Her breath caught when she noticed Bellamy and another boy not far behind them. Now wasn't the right time to open up that can of worms so she decided to head back into camp to see if there was anything that needed to be done. Upon entering she noticed that the rest of the 100 was working on a wall to protect the camp. Must have been Wells or Clarke's idea because there was no one else in Camp that would have thought of it.

The next few hours was spent cutting trees and dragging them into position, there was little progress, but Rhea hadn't expected much from some of the 100. They were pig headed and stubborn, and they acted as if the world owed them something. They had tough lives, so maybe they did earn a little bit of a breather, but they wouldn't be getting much of one if they were dead by the hands of people like the one that had speared Jasper. They were battled hardened and fearsome. This made Rhea push herself harder, she knew if she said anything to the kids that were slacking she would get back lash, especially because of the jacket she was wearing. The hate was just radiating off some of the kids in camp, they blamed her for their misfortune, but she didn't blame them. The rules on the ARK had taken a lot from everyone, but it had to be that way or the population would have gotten out of control and the air would have run out years ago.

Rhea continued to work until dark, that's when she heard them. The search party had returned with Clarke leading the charge directing Finn and Wells, the two of them carrying a broken looking Jasper. Not far behind them was Bellamy and the boy that went with him, carrying something in what looked like remnants of the parachute.

"Whose hungry?" Bellamy shouted with a smirk on his face, the 100 responded with shouts of excitement. This reaction made Bellamy look genuinely pleased with himself, a smirk evident on his face. Octavia looked at her brother with pride as he pulled her towards him, looking at the kids around him. That's when he saw her, the smirk leaving his face almost instantly.

Rhea's mind was reeling, she didn't finish thinking about what she would do when she came face to face with Bellamy. Now here she was, looking him straight in the eyes, a look of pure shock on his handsome features. Neither of them knew what to say or do, but both of them were aware of the weary looks that some of the 100 were giving them. Bellamy made a move to walk towards her but Rhea shook her head. She wasn't ready for the conversation that was bound to follow after this unexpected reunion. Giving him one last look she walked away.

She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than being under the watchful eye of Bellamy Blake. She needed to get her thoughts in order. If Bellamy had come anywhere near her in the state she was in, she would have broken down right before his eyes. Which was something she couldn't do, especially considering her current orders were to kill him. She needed to be strong and unapproachable, a ghost. Which was going to be hard considering Bellamy knew her better than she would like to admit.

Trying to avoid anyone that might ask her questions she decided to climb onto the roof of the drop ship. She could have gone for a walk in the forest, but with the current situation at hand, she was sure that someone would notice her leave and potentially follow her. Besides, the view from the drop ship was to die for. After sneaking around camp she arrived at the ladder and swiftly climbed to the roof. Standing up at the top, she took a look around and breathed in the fresh air.

Looking around at the beauty of the Earth made her relax a bit, it almost made her forget about how dangerous it was. Laying down on the metal panels, she felt the breeze graze her skin. Thoughts of Bellamy plaguing her mind.

 _Rhea could feel Bellamy drawing shapes across her back as they laid together on her cot. Her head nuzzled against his chest._

 _"Rhea?" Bellamy questioned, hoping that Rhea was still awake. She grumbled in response causing him to let out an airy chuckle. "Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"_

 _This question made Rhea lift her head to look at him, she noticed that his brows were furrowed, almost as if he was afraid of her answer, smiling gently she answered his question._

 _"Within the next 10 years, uhm," While thinking about her answer Earth came into view through the small window in her quarters._

 _"I want to be there." She said as she pointed her finger towards the window and Earth. Rhea breathed out as she returned to her original position and began drawing shapes on his chest, her eyes still resting on Earth. She concluded her answer with,_

 _" Most of all, I want to do all of that with you." She knew her answer was corny but it was the truth._

 _Rhea could hear his heartbeat quicken as he let her answer really set in, his arm gently pulled her closer too him, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead._

 _"What about you Bell? Where do you see yourself in 10 years?" Rhea questioned her eyes now focused on the current shape she was drawing._

 _Before he answered, Bellamy lifted her head so she would be looking at him._

 _"Wherever you are" He stated, his chocolate orbs filled with so much love and honesty that Rhea could feel her insides turn to mush._

 _"I love you Bellamy Blake" Rhea confessed. Her confession made her heart feel like it was going to pound out of her chest, they had never voiced those words to each other before, but she felt it was time. The expression on his face seemed to be one of a man in deep thought as he looked into her eyes. Rhea started to feel extremely nervous as he just looked at her, but it was soon gone when he uttered the words she had been waiting to hear her whole life._

 _"I love you, Rhea Ramone."_

Rhea was brought from her memories by the sound of a commotion below. Quickly she wiped the tears on her face away and scooted closer to the edge of the roof to get a better view. The 100 had created a fire to cook the meat that Bellamy had brought. Realizing what he was making them do made her scowl with disappointment. They were removing their wrist bands for food. Bellamy and the kid from earlier were giving them no choice. Looking around she noticed other kids refusing to take their wrist bands off, risking starvation for the slight chance that they might see their family again. The scowl deepened as she continued to watch, then as if a light bulb went off, she remembered that Shumway had packed more than just a gun in her bag. Without one swift movement she had swung her pack onto her back and had moved towards the ladder. She was fairly certain that he would have given her some rations, in a way to make sure that she didn't die of starvation before she finished her mission.

After her feet hit the ground she drifted into the shadows, pulling her bag off she unzipped the zipper and rooted through it. She was happy to see six packs of rations sitting underneath of the gun case. Pulling them out she headed towards the kids sitting away from the fire, there weren't very many so she knew that she could give each of them a bag. Going to the smallest first she gave them a small smile and motioned for each of them to take a pack. Not wanting to make a big scene out of it, she put a finger to her lips to inform them to keep what she was doing between them. Some of them almost refused to take them from her just strictly based on the fact that she was a guard, but she insisted and their hungry bellies wouldn't let them keep fighting.

While she was handing on the last bag of rations a flicker of light dashed across her peripherals. Looking in it's direction she noticed torches in the woods, going away from camp. Curiosity took over Rhea, with one last smile at the kids she followed the lights, making sure she wasn't seen by whoever was up ahead. Staying in the trees she caught sight of who was holding the torches it was Bellamy's henchmen, with Bellamy in between the two and Atom directly beside him. Keeping quiet she focused on where they were going. They weren't very far from camp when they stopped but it was still far enough away to be dangerous.

Rhea watched as Bellamy took a torch from the boy to his left. Without any warning the pale boy launched himself at Atom catching him off guard. He started to wrap rope around Atom's wrists, when he finished the last knot began to hoist Atom up into the tree. She felt sick to her stomach, nothing about what was happening before her was right. She couldn't watch anymore, but Atom's voice made her stand her ground.

"Guys, you're not just gonna leave me here" Atom scoffed, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"No, Atom." Bellamy stated with a stern look on his face, "I won't be disobeyed" With that Bellamy walked away leaving Atom in the dark the two boys following close behind him. Rhea was quick to run to Atom's aid, throwing a knife where the ropes were tied, making him drop to the ground with a grunt. He seemed startled by her sudden appearance but muttered a 'thank you' anyway.

"Why did he string you up Atom?" Rhea questioned as she untied the rope from his wrists, she needed to know why Bellamy would do such a thing.

"I disobeyed him," Was the simple answer he gave, but Rhea raised her brow, clearly wanting more of a reason.

"He said no one was to touch Octavia. I couldn't resist." Atom said looking almost ashamed. Rhea put her hand on his shoulder and helped him get up.

"You might want to stay out of his way for tonight, but don't worry about him stringing you back up, I've got that handled." With a quick smile and a wink she followed the path Bellamy and his goons had gone, managing to catch up as dumb and dumber had left his side. She waited a minute, just watching him, before making her presence known. It appeared like Bellamy was looking for someone around camp, his eyes looking from face to face. Disappointment becoming more and more clear on his features the longer he didn't find whoever he was looking for.

He went to turn away towards his tent but Rhea was not about to let him get away with what he had done unscathed.

"Bellamy Blake, were you looking for me?" She questioned, still hiding in the shadows.

He turned quickly, obviously startled by her sudden appearance.

"Where are you?" He questioned, looking from left to right his eyes skimming past her each time. Taking a deep breath she stepped out from her hiding place with a scowl on her face.

"What is wrong with you? The grounders could kill him out there." Rhea growled whilst motioning in the direction of where she had left Atom.

"He disobeyed a direct order." Bellamy tried to explain, but Rhea was having none of it.

"That's not it Bellamy, so stop lying to yourself." Rhea stepped back into the shadows once more, using them to her advantage. "You've been lying to everyone since we landed on this planet, the question is, why?" She probed, as she stepped out of the shadows directly beside him, making him jolt at her sudden appearance.

"I'm lying? Does anyone down here know that you are the second in command below Shumway on the ARK?" Bellamy spat, his usually calm demeanor slipping away.

"No, they don't, because if they did I would be dead. But if that's what you want, I could go tell them right now." She stated as she started to walk back to camp. Before she got to far away she felt him pull her back.

"Why are you here Rhea?" Bellamy questioned. His eyes searching hers for some kind of answer to the mystery that surrounded her arrival. She didn't know what to tell him because the real reason she was there was not something one would just casually put into a conversation.

"Why I'm here isn't important." She stated intending on leaving this conversation before it went in a direction that she wasn't ready for, but Bellamy was having none of it.

"No, Rhea, don't walk away from me.." Bellamy demanded, which set Rhea off.

"Like you did too me?" She shouted, a painful expression flashed on her face for a split second. This was why she had wanted to avoid this conversation. She wasn't ready.

"You know what Bellamy, forget it. If this is how you want to lead these kids, be my guest, but I'm not staying to watch you fail." Ripping her arm from his grip she walked away, she didn't get very far before she heard his foot steps behind her.

"Rhea, please." Bellamy pleaded, "I need you to hear me out." The tone of his voice making her stop and slowly turn towards him.

"You have two minutes Blake, after that, I'm gone."

Rhea could have sworn she saw a flicker of hope in his eyes, but it was gone in a flash. Bellamy motioned for her to follow him to a log nearby so they could sit, but Rhea just stood there refusing to be close to him, the hurt from years ago like a black hole in her heart.

"I had to do it Rhea, I didn't deserve you." Bellamy stated after many moments of him just holding his head in his hands. "I mean, I was a freaking Janitor for crying out loud!" He roared making her jump slightly. Tears were starting to cloud her vision as she listened.

"The day everything happened I was just so broken, it was all my fault. I just couldn't pull you down with me, so I let you go." He braved looking up at her for the next part. " After walking away from you that day, I was never the same. It's like the warmth I felt was gone, I was just an empty shell, I still am." His face was filled with so much pain, but Rhea couldn't move, she wouldn't give in so easily.

"You told me once that we were in it for the long haul Bellamy, and then you just walked away. How could you walk away from someone you love? How could you knowingly hurt me so bad if you loved me?" Rhea questioned accusingly, her hatred stunning him into silence. She gave him a minute to respond before continuing.

"Don't worry Bellamy, you don't need to tell me, I already know the answer. I was just some piece of ass. You never loved me." Her heart breaking with every word she said, tears started to cover her cheeks, the need to get away started to overwhelm her. Before she made more of a fool out of her self she turned quickly and bolted towards the camp.

She could hear Bellamy yelling after her but she ignored his calls. She hastily wiped the tears off of her cheeks before she stepped into camp, and ran for where she knew Bellamy would not think to look for her, the roof of the drop ship. Swiftly climbing the ladder she managed to make it too the roof before Bellamy stepped into camp. She watched him for a moment, the look on his face almost frantic as he searched around the camp for her. She felt like an idiot, the words she said kept playing over in her head. It wasn't true, he had loved her once and she knew it but she had to convince herself that he hadn't if she was ever going to get over it. This world was not the right place to rekindle a broken romance.

Forcing herself away from the edge of the drop ship, she dropped her backpack onto the roof and sat down beside it. Tugging her jacket closer to her she laid down and used her backpack as a makeshift pillow. Her mind began to drift over the events that had happened over the passed few days. Before long her eyes drooped shut as she drifted into an unpleasant slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Shouts of laughter drifted up from the camp below causing Rhea to groan and stretch completely forgetting that she was on top of the drop ship. Her eyes widened as she slipped down the roof. Shrieking she tried to grab for anything she could, which ended up being a groove where one of the panels had come off during the landing. Braving a glance down she saw that her feet were currently dangling over the edge. Getting her grip she pulled herself back up so she could get her footing. After making sure she was securely planted on the roof she shoot her head, she felt like an idiot. Swooping down she grabbed her back pack and slipped her arms in through the loops. Taking in a breath to steady her heartbeat she slowly, and safely, walked towards the ladder. Not having the energy to walk down each rung she just positioned herself so she could slide down with ease.

When her feet touched the bottom she stood back and took a quick look around camp to make sure that the coast was clear. Not seeing anyone she recognized she walked to the back of the drop ship and easily hopped over the wall. Before walking away she took a glance back, her eyes meeting Finn's. He had a curious look on his face, to prevent him from following her she placed her fingers to her lips as if asking him to keep her escape quiet. A laugh escaped her lips when he started to look all around like a loon, spun quickly and marched off. Still laughing Rhea turned away from the camp wall and began her walk. While on her perimeter walk the day before she had heard the sound of water and today, after everything that had happened last night, would be the best day to take sometime away from camp.

Walking towards where she heard the sound she decided that she should take her gun out just in case. That's when she remembered that she had seen a holster in the gun case. Whipping her pack around and unzipping it, she began to dig as she walked. When her fingers got a firm grip on it she yanked it out and moved so she could buckle it to her leg. After Rhea was satisfied with how secure it was she put her gun in it, still having her hand hover over it for safety.

She had been walking for only a slight piece when she noticed that she hadn't heard the sound of water yet, mainly because she hadn't been fulling paying attention. Deciding to really focus she took a moment to get her bearings. That's when she heard it, it was faint but still there. Still keeping an ear out she moved in the direction the sound was coming from.

Her walk didn't last very long. Coming up to a wall of bushes the sound of rushing water overwhelmed Rhea's ears. Rhea halted after pushing through the bushes, in front of her was a small pool that was in between two water falls. There was barely a current so it would be perfect for the 100 to wash off in. Well sort of, it was around 20 minutes from the drop ship. Rhea knew she should run and tell the others but the chance at having any form of peace would be ruined by their antics.

Taking one last look around to make sure the coast was clear she stripped down to nothing and begun to walk into the shallow water. Making it too the middle she lowered herself down, basking in how refreshing the water felt against her skin. She pulled her hair out of it's usual high bun and let it fall into the water. The water on the ARK was strictly for drinking or quick wash ups, which usually consisted of using a rag and wiping oneself down. Baths were a luxury that the people of the ARK could not afford, so this was something Rhea had never experienced before.

She took a few moments to let the water sink in, hoping that soaking would help her remove the layer of dirt on her skin. She didn't allow herself more than a few minutes, she knew that there was more work to do at the camp and also she was currently a sitting duck for any potential attacks or peeping toms. Quickly she dunked her head under the water so she could loosen the tangles that had built up in her hair over the passed year. It was quite difficult so she gave that task up within a few minutes. Once she was satisfied with the state of her skin and hair she stood up and started to walk out of the water. Whilst walking towards the shore Rhea noticed a flower floating on the top of the water. From her years of taking Botany in school she recognized the flower as a water lily, it was harmless but very beautiful. Picking it up Rhea allowed her self a moment to take in it's heavenly smell. Plucking a petal she gently rubbed it on her pressure points, hoping the scent would linger on her skin.

Placing the lily back in the water she moved back to the shore and opened her backpack to pull out her spare set of clothing that she had packed before entering the drop ship. Laying the clothes out on the ground she checked them over to make sure she had everything she needed. Then she began to pull on her undergarments. Pulling her sports bra on, she listened to the world around her, keeping an ear out for any man made sounds. Satisfied that there were none she pulled on her black skinny jeans and slipped the belt, with her holster attached, through the loops. Yanking her tank top over her head she decided to give her clothes that she had just taken off, excluding the jacket, a quick wash in the water so she could wear them later. The task was almost therapeutic, something she had only felt once and it was usually when she cleaned her father's gun.

Her father had been the one to teach her how to clean the old 9mm, a gun that had been passed down to him from his father. The gun was a family heirloom, one that her great- grandfather had used before and during the war. It being so old was the reason cleaning it was so important. It became more than a mandatory task to her though, once her father died it became a form of an escape. Whenever stress started to overload her, she would pull that gun out of it's case and get to cleaning. In fact for months after Bellamy had walked away, she had started cleaning the gun for hours whenever she was off duty, just letting herself get lost in the task.

At this thought she realized, that she was doing the same thing now, forgetting about the world around her as she scrubbed her clothes clean. Shaking her head, she pulled the clothes out of the water and rung the excess water out of them. Stashing them in her bag she pulled her long sleeve shirt on over top of her tank and quickly pulled her hair to the side to put it in a fishtail braid. Grabbing her jacket and back pack she decided to head towards camp but some shouts from her left peaked her curiosity.

Setting off at the pace of a jog her training as a guard set in. It didn't take long for her to find who had been making the noises. A group of boys from camp ran past her following a boar, it would have been funny in any other case, but their shouts could get them killed. Before Rhea could yell at them to quiet down she noticed a couple figures not far away, instantly she recognized one as Bellamy and another as Atom. As quiet as she could she moved closer to the interaction, when she was within earshot she could hear Atom scolding a little girl for following them. The young girl was too quiet for Rhea to hear her response so she tested her luck by moving closer.

"Okay then, but you can't hunt without a weapon" Bellamy said as he handed the girl a knife he had made from the metal of the drop ship. Determination spread across the young one's features.

"Ever killed something before?" Bellamy questioned, making the young girl's face falter slightly, shaking her head to answer him.

"Well who knows, maybe you are good at it." He smiled gently at her, giving her a little more strength. Rhea felt confused by this interaction, she knew that Bellamy hadn't killed anything before either, so why would he be acting like he had? Was this another part of his faux bravado? She watched as the two men walked away and decided now was the time for her to make her presence known to the girl.

" You know, he is right, you are pretty far from camp" Rhea's appearance making her jump, but she recovered quickly.

"I'm not a kid, I can handle myself." She almost snarled, the expression not suiting her cute features.

"I never said you couldn't, how about this, do you want to learn a thing or two about how to use that knife?" Rhea offered, hoping that maybe she could prevent her from wandering off on her own. In response the girl looked her over, possibly wondering if this was some form of trap, she seemed satisfied that it wasn't because she nodded softly and reached the knife out for Rhea to take.

"Well," Rhea started, "First things first, I'm Rhea, and you are?" She smiled.

"Charlotte." The younger girl responded softly.

"Well Charlotte, how about I teach you as we walk. Now, when using a knife you have to make sure you aren't gripping it so hard." She noted as she motioned towards Charlotte's hand. She had been gripping it so tight, Rhea was afraid she might cause damage to her hand. Looking almost embarrassed Charlotte loosened her grip and switched hands, shaking her other hand a little to try to get the feeling back in it. Rhea chuckled at the little girl and motioned her forward. Rhea knew that even though she could hold her own rather well, she still should keep close to the two men just ahead of them, even if they didn't know she was there.

"Alright, a good knife is balanced, if you put your finger in the middle of the knife it should level out on your hand." Rhea stated while using her knife as an example. She had made the knife herself the day they had been working on the wall. "Especially if you are looking to throw it at any incoming enemies." This comment seemed to make Charlotte tense up so Rhea put her hand on her shoulder.

"Charlotte, you don't have to prove anything to anyone, so if you aren't ready to kill something you don't have too." This seemed to put Charlotte at ease because her shoulders became a little less tense, Rhea even swore she saw a little bit of a smile on her face.

"Charlotte, come on, stop lagging behind." A shout came from just up ahead which startled the two females out of the little moment they were having. Rhea watched as Bellamy walked out from behind one of the bushes that had been blocking them from view. His face looked as if he was just punched in the gut when he saw her. It didn't last long, his eyes looking behind them instead.

"Run!" He shouted, his face one of pure fear. "Run, now!" Rhea braved a look behind her, seeing a thick yellow fog coming towards them. Grabbing Charlotte by the hand, she took off, not knowing where she was going but what she did know was that she needed to get Charlotte away from whatever danger that fog could possess.

Bellamy had managed to get in front, trying to lead them.

"Come on, there were caves this way" He motioned towards the direction he was headed, by this point they had managed to catch up to the rest of the hunting party. Rhea kept her grip firm on Charlotte's hand but noticed that the fog was catching up to them rather quickly. She yelled for Bellamy, once she had his attention she motioned for him to take the girl, not daring to look back at the cloud behind them. He didn't hesitate, grabbing onto Charlotte's hand and then running off towards where he remembered the caves were at.

Bellamy took a sharp turn and directed them to a cave that was at the top of a slight slope, without a moments hesitation both females followed their fearless leader hoping that they would be able to stop running sometime soon.

Bellamy got there first but he pushed Charlotte inside to safety and waited for Rhea to go inside as well before he made to enter, his attention being pulled away last minute by Atom shouting for him. Before he could go running off on a suicide mission to rescue his friend Rhea grabbed his arm and dragged him into the cave, knowing full well that whatever was in that fog was more than likely going to kill whoever was caught in it. After releasing his arm she moved over to Charlotte hoping to calm her down a little bit. Sitting down beside her she pulled Charlotte close to her side and began singing a song her mother sang to her whenever she was scared. The lyrics to the song were fitting for the current situation that she and Bellamy were in but she chose not to focus on that and gave Charlotte all of her attention.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you." Rhea started "I'll be the one if you want me to, Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you." Rhea moved her head to look at Charlotte before she continue.

"And I... will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye" Rhea stopped after this because she could feel a lump forming in the back of her throat as it truly hit her that the words she had sang were everything she wanted to say to Bellamy. She was pulled from her thoughts by Charlotte asking her a question.

"Why would she be giving up if she loved him?" Her brow furrowed looking up at Rhea. The question had startled her but she knew the answer.

"You can only love someone so much until it starts to hurt. Until it gets to the point where you have to let go." Rhea informed the younger girl, making sure to not look in Bellamy's direction. Charlotte didn't seem to like that answer.

"If I had someone that I loved that much, I would never let them go." She stated stubbornly, pulling away from the older female to curl up in a ball so she could go to sleep.

Rhea just sat there letting what Charlotte had said settle in. The sound of the fog outside and Charlotte's soft snores was the only thing that could be heard in the cave. It wasn't meant to last long it seemed for Bellamy spoke up in a quiet whisper.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, the tone of his voice making her look up at him. His face was unreadable, like he was trying to hide everything behind a mask, but his eyes gave everything away. His eyes used to be filled with such life, now they were void of anything but pain and heartache. He wasn't the man she knew, not anymore.

Rhea didn't know what came over her but she stood up and moved towards where he was slumped. Kneeling down in front of him she put her fingers under his chin and lifted his head, looking into his eyes for a brief second before she placed her lips against his.

That one kiss was her downfall, the feeling of his lips on her's sent sparks throughout her body. She didn't want to pull away, but she knew that now wasn't the time or place. Leaning back she looked at him one last time before she made to move back to where she was before, but he wouldn't let her. His hand went to her cheek making her look at him again, with a quick glance at her lips he kissed her once more, gently at first but it soon changed to one filled with a years worth of passion and love. Rhea kissed him back with everything she had, losing herself in his touch. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he pulled her onto his lap with one swift movement. They eventually released each other just to breathe, the realization of what just happened hitting the both of them. Neither of them had moved on, what they had was not something someone could just forget.

Without saying a word Bellamy moved her so she was laying on the ground, he then laid down beside her and pulled her so she was against his side. Being there with him seemed to make the world around her disappear, all of the worries that had built up were gone. With his arm wrapped tightly around her Rhea braved laying her head on his chest. The comfort of his closeness making her fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

It felt like they had been asleep for only a few minutes when they were jolted awake by Charlotte shouting in her sleep, without another thought Bellamy moved so he could console the terrified girl. Rhea stayed where she was not wanting to crowd her.

"Charlotte, wake up" Bellamy pleaded, worry written on his face.

"I'm sorry" She whispered as she looked from Bellamy to Rhea. Rhea giving her a small smile in response.

"Does that happen often?" Bellamy questioned, earning a frown from Charlotte. "What are you scared of?" He must have noticed her reluctance to tell him because he carried on.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it"

"But, I'm asleep." Charlotte stated softly, confused by how she could possibly do anything.

"Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you are awake and they won't be there to get you when you sleep." He gently told her, trying to give the small girl a little bit of comfort. Charlotte wasn't having it though.

"Yeah but, how?"

"You can't afford to be weak down here, weakness is death, fear is death" He said sternly, causing Rhea to watch him closer. Something about what he was saying made her a little nervous, but she didn't say anything and just listened as he continued.

"Let me see that knife I gave you." He waited for her to do so before he continued. Once it was in his hand he carried on. "Now when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say 'Screw you, I'm not afraid'" After saying this he gave the knife back to her and nodded his head as if willing her to repeat him.

"Screw you, I'm not afraid" She said and looked over to Rhea for some support. Rhea took this as her queue to step in and gave Charlotte and reassuring smile which made her say it again but with more power.

"Screw you, I'm not afraid." This seemed to satisfy Bellamy because he gave her a tap on the knee and pulled away.

"Slay your demons, kid. Then you will be able to sleep." Was the last thing he said before he rolled over and went back to sleep. Charlotte just sat there holding tightly onto the knife, clearly still afraid. Rhea took this chance to give her a little bit more reassurance and moved towards the scared girl. Motioning for her to move over Rhea took a seat beside her giving her a gentle nudge with her shoulder.

"You know, after my mother died I would get nightmares all the time." Rhea started, looking down at Charlotte, giving her a reassuring smile as she continued,

"I would always have the same one and it would make me paralyzed with fear everytime. Until one night my father woke me up and told me a secret. Would you like to hear it?" Rhea questioned.

Charlotte didn't hesitate, nodding quickly.

"He told me that all I had to do was keep telling myself that I am stronger than my fears and I would be able to defeat them. Maybe that's something you could try too." Rhea said as she took the knife from Charlotte's hands, placing it not far away. She went to move back to the floor beside Bellamy but Charlotte had already leaned against her for support, fighting off sleep but failing miserably. With a small smile she situated herself so both of them were comfortable and drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy woke Rhea up by giving her a gentle shake. As she opened her eyes she noticed the light coming through the opening to the cave, the fog had run it's course. Nodding at Bellamy she took over the task of waking Charlotte up.

"Charlotte, sweetheart, come on its time to wake up." Rhea said soothingly, the last thing she wanted to do was startle her awake.

"Charlotte, we have to go. Wake up." This time Charlotte opened her eyes and took a quick look around, moving so Rhea could stand up. It took a minute for Rhea to move because she could feel the ache in her muscles from the running the day before and the odd angle her body was positioned in for the later part of the night. Upon standing she quickly stretched and began to follow Bellamy towards the exit, Charlotte right behind her.

"Its all clear." Bellamy stated, looking back at the two of us. He looked around at first and then braved taking a step out of the cave, once he realized the coast was clear he shouted,

"Anybody out here? Jones!" The last part of his shout received a response from the rest of the hunting group that were not far from the cave that the three of them had taken shelter in. Grabbing Charlotte's hand, Rhea followed after Bellamy as he hurried over to the others. Charlotte pried her hand from Rhea's, which didn't offend her because she understood why, Charlotte did not want to look weak in front of the others.

"Lost you in the stew, where'd you go? Bellamy questioned.

"Made it to a cave down there, what the hell was that?" Jones responded. Bellamy shook his head,

"I don't know," He honestly answered, "Where's Atom?" Looking over the faces of the hunting part, Rhea realized that Atom was not among them. Jones didn't seem to have an answer which made everyone feel uneasy. A scream broke the tense atmosphere and jolted Rhea to attention. Looking around she noticed Charlotte had wandered off. She swiftly pulled her gun out of the holster and ran towards the sound, Bellamy not far behind her.

The screams continued as they ran towards it, fear settling in at the thought of anything happening to the girl she had started to grow fond of. Rhea reached the young girl and kneeled down in from of her to check her over before looking towards the spot she had been staring at. There on the ground covered in horrible looking blisters and burns, was Atom. Without a second thought she put her gun it its holster and ran to him.

"Rhea," He wheezed, "Kill me, please" She could feel a pain in her heart as she realized how much he must be suffering. By this point Bellamy had arrived and called out to Atom, his voice sounding frantic and filled with worry for his friend. Atom's pained mutterings became increasingly louder as he pleaded Bellamy to end his suffering. Rhea looked at Bellamy's face trying to give him some form of support, but he pulled away overwhelmed by what Atom was asking him to do.

Keeping her eyes on Atom, she tried to sooth him by humming softly to him, but he kept his eyes on Bellamy. She let her eyes drift over the damage done to Atom by the fog, feeling bile crawl up her esophagus with each glance. His once lovely blue eyes were now a horrible grey, his hair was streaked with white and every inch of his skin was covered by either a burn or a blister. The sound of Bellamy ordering the others to go back to camp made her pull her gaze from Atom's damaged body. Looking up at him as he told Charlotte to go as well she could see past the bravado that he was putting on. He was terrified, before Rhea could say anything or take the blade from him Clarke showed up out of nowhere. Rhea watched her as she hurried to Atom's side, looking him over to see if she could save him.

"I heard screams." Clarke stated, as if trying to give an explanation as to why she was there.

"Charlotte found him, I sent her back to camp." Bellamy explained, his voice cracking slightly. Rhea put a hand on his arm trying to give him some form of support and then put all of her focus on Atom again. The damage done to Atom was irreversible, he was going to die. She watched Atom's face as he begged for them to make the pain stop, his damaged eyes finally meeting hers, holding them. Clarke soothed him with a soft humming as she took the knife from Bellamy, Rhea knew what was coming next but she still kept his gaze. Clarke continued to soothe him as she moved the knife towards the main vein on his neck, not even hesitating before she gently pierced it. Rhea still held him gaze as his life left the grey orbs, a pain shooting through her heart. None of the training she had gone through prepared her for this. She couldn't protect these kids from the Earth itself.

At this realization Rhea abruptly stood up and stepped away from Atom's dead body. She felt overwhelmed, her breath becoming erratic. Bellamy must have noticed the look of panic on her face because he was at her side and pulling her too him within seconds. His hold on her was more than a way of comforting her, it was like he was trying to prevent her from falling apart , like he knew that she was on the verge of breaking. He muttered soothing words as he placed gentle kisses against her hair. When her mind cleared she realized, losing it was not going to help anyone. The panic that had been threatening to send her over the edge, was forcibly set aside. Bellamy moved her so she was at arms length and gave her a look over, his gaze stopping at her face. He gave her a look as if asking if she was alright. Rhea smiled at him gently, she couldn't nod a yes because honestly she didn't know if she was, but the smile seemed to satisfy him. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead, lingering for a slight moment, stepping away he spoke,

"Rhea, run up ahead and get the others, we are going to need their help in order to get Atom back to camp." Before Rhea could make a move Finn and Wells came out of the bushes, they must have been on the outing with Clarke when she heard the screams.

"What happened?" Finn questioned as he looked around, his face becoming pale as he noticed Atom.

"The fog," Clarke hesitated before she continued, "It killed him." Rhea couldn't stand it any longer, seeing Atom made her heart clench, threatening to send her into another downward spiral. Moving towards where his jacket had been discarded she picked it up and placed it gently over his face. Satisfied she took a look around to see what everyone else was doing, thats when she noticed the looks they were giving her.

"Well don't just stand there," She snapped, "We need to get him back to camp." With that she stormed off in the direction of a fallen tree she had seen earlier. Her head was spinning with so many emotions, she was angry and sad and so many other things. It was all just too much. When she got to the tree she began ripping the branches off of it. Her emotions getting the better of her.

"Woah, calm down, it's okay." She heard from behind her. Turning around she looked at the boy that had followed after her.

"Wells, why did you follow me?" She questioned, confused as to why the person who followed her was not Bellamy.

"You know, I remember you from the ARK." He began, his eyes drifting to the emblem on her jacket. "You were a pretty big deal up there, the guard prodigy, the one whose great-grandfather was the first commander of the guard." His eyes narrowed with suspicion,

"Why are you here Rhea? They wouldn't just send one of the most important guards on the ARK down here to die."

Rhea didn't know how to answer, the spit drying up in her mouth. Looking at him she could tell that he wasn't just going to let this go so she did the only thing she could. Tell him the truth.

"I have orders." Was all she said, so maybe it was just half the truth, but she couldn't risk telling him anything more.

"So they ordered you to come down here to die? Something doesn't seem right about that Rhea." Wells was a smart kid, which was why she wasn't surprised that he hadn't accepted what she said.

"Tell me the truth Rhea, you need someone in your corner. Haven't you heard what the other kids have been saying about you? What they intend on doing to you?" Wells look at her, " You and that jacket represent the people that locked them up and for some, killed their parents. So please, let me help you." Wells seemed to be pleading with her, which is why Rhea could feel herself cracking.

Giving him a sad smile Rhea responded to his questions.

"Wells," She began but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't tell me you have orders because we have already gone over that." His eyes never leaving hers. They held such intensity that, with a sigh, she caved, if she couldn't trust the chancellor's son then who could she trust.

"I was ordered to keep an eye on someone down here, make sure things went smoothly so the rest of our people could come down in 2 months, safely." Rhea spoke the truth, making sure to leave Bellamy out of it.

"I'm guessing you won't tell me who that someone is?" Wells knew he was pushing his luck but he tried anyway, getting a solid no as an answer. Sighing he moved forward to pick up the branches on the ground. When he stood up, he towered over her, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, I got your back, but can I give you a suggestion?" He motioned at her jacket, "Lose the jacket, it only angers them more." With that he walked away leaving her to her thoughts. He was right and she knew it but she still hesitated. That emblem was her legacy, she had worked so hard for the right to lead the guard like her father had before he died. Making up her mind she quickly removed the jacket and stashed it into her backpack.

Bending down she picked up the branches that Wells had left for her and moved towards where the others had been working on the stretcher for Atom. She dropped them in the pile with the rest and backed up, deciding she was more useful standing guard. Resting her hand on the handle of her gun she kept an eye on the trees around them, making sure to look into the branches above as well.

While she waited for the stretcher to be finished she allowed herself to think about what had happened over the past few days. She needed to figure out what she was going to do when she got back to camp. If Wells was right, then she had a pretty big target on her back and she needed to change that. The kids needed to know that she was on their team, but how was she going to prove that to them?

Hearing rustling behind her she shot a look back at the others, the stretcher was now complete and they were lifting Atom onto it. Shaking off the thoughts that were in her head she decided to take up the rear, for the journey back. Wells and Bellamy had lifted the stretcher and Clarke and Finn were leading the way. Their trek back wouldn't take very long, they weren't far from camp.

As they walked through the woods Rhea kept hearing someone or something behind her as if they were being followed. There was leaves rustling when there was no breeze and whenever she looked she could have sworn she saw brief flashes of movement, but she didn't brave the chance of checking it out.

She felt relief when she saw the walls of the camp just up ahead. When they walked through the gate shouts from the kids met their ears. The shouts and yells started off as excited retorts but quickly changed to ones of fear when they noticed what was on the stretcher. Rhea stayed back Wells warning still at the front of her mind, these people didn't trust her, and because of that, she couldn't trust them. Moving so she was hidden by the darkness of the camp she decided it would be best for her to head towards the roof of the drop ship where it would be safer. Before she could get too far away a commotion caught her attention.

"Octavia, just stay there, please just stay back." Bellamy tried to prevent his sister from seeing the damage done to Atom, but Octavia was stubborn and demanded for him to stop. Rhea wished that Octavia had listened, no one needed to see it. Especially someone that had cared for him.

"Octavia, please." She tried moving out from the shadows, but Octavia put her hand up to stop her showing that she needed to know. Bending down Octavia pulled the jacket off of his face, tears sprang to her eyes as she realized who was underneath the jacket. Rhea's heart went out to her, but she couldn't even begin to pretend that she understood her pain.

"There was nothing I could do," Bellamy sadly explained but was interrupted by an angry response from his sister.

"Don't," Octavia ordered, giving one last goodbye to Atom she stormed off, disregarding Bellamy's attempts to console her. Rhea took this chance to follow Octavia, if she didn't want to speak to Bellamy, maybe she would speak to her. Instead of sticking to the shadows, she swiftly maneuvered through the camp, which turned out to be a bad idea.

Before she could get very far she felt her legs being taken out from underneath of her. Her body slammed down onto the ground stunning her for a moment. When she caught her breath she looked up, one of the kids that was usually part of Bellamy's crew stood above her.

"Well well, guard of the ARK, you are a long, long way from home." He sneered, looking down at her. To her left and right were two more kids, their expressions matching the boy in front of her. Slowly she got to her feet but the kid to her left slammed her back down, knocking the air out of her. As she recovered, she heard footsteps come up from behind her. Deciding to ignore them she pushed herself back up, this time the three of them allowed her too.

"Whoa guys," Began a voice that she recognized, looking at the late comer she realized that he was the boy that was always by Bellamy's side. Since he was Bellamy's right hand man Rhea hoped he would be a voice of reason, but sadly she didn't have such luck.

"You started without me." He said before delivering a pretty mean right hook to her jaw. Not expecting the punch, Rhea slammed to the ground. She wanted to fight back, she was trained to end fights pretty quick, but she knew they would spin it and the rest of the 100 would see her as the one at fault, because to them, she was the enemy.

She tried to get up again, too proud to stay down, but she was delivered another mean hit to her gut. The kicking started the minute she hit the ground. Her vision started to blur from the pain but she didn't stop them. She took three of four solid kicks before they suddenly stopped. Confused she looked up and saw Bellamy standing above her, shaking with rage.

"What do you think you are doing?" He roared, furious at their actions.

"Giving her what she deserves" replied one of them with a smug look on his face. This earned him a punch to the face from Bellamy.

"She was sent down here to die just like the rest of us. She consoled Atom while he died because of his burns. Who are you to decide what she deserves or not?" Bellamy growled, the boy before him cowering under the gaze of his enraged leader. Rhea had recovered by now and was standing beside Bellamy, putting her hand on Bellamy's elbow.

"It's fine Bellamy, they hate the guard and everything they have done to them, that's all they see." Rhea frowned, looking at the boys in front of them.

"You know, your rage will be your downfall." With that she limped away. Leaving them to watch her leave.

"She didn't fight back once, and yet you kept going? What kind of justice is that?" Bellamy asked before he too walked away from them. Three of the boys looked guilty, the last just glared at their retreating forms.

"Rhea, please wait up." Bellamy shouted as he jogged after the injured woman. She didn't stop though, she had to clean up the damage the boys had caused before it got worse.

"Rhea!" Bellamy tried once more, at this she stopped and turned.

"Bellamy, stop shouting I heard you the first time." She smirked, "I just figured you would keep following." This would have made him chuckle if he hadn't be so consumed with worry.

"We need to get your face cleaned up." He said while looking at the cuts on her face. She just shook her head no and kept walking towards her original destination, it wasn't very far.

"You can come if you want Bell, I could use the help." Stopping at the wall she looked at him and motioned for him to help her over it. He was obviously confused but he lifted her up anyway, getting himself over the wall pretty quickly so he could help Rhea down on the other side. She knew that she already had a few bruises forming on her stomach, which was why she was having such a hard time moving around.

Once her feet were planted firmly on the ground she started walking towards the little oasis she had found earlier in the day. He kept pace with her, making sure she didn't push herself by matching his usual speed.

"Where are we going?" He asked nervously. This made her smirk, she was excited to see his reaction to the little get away she found.

"Just wait, I promise you won't be disappointed" She smiled up at him but continued onward, it was just around this next bush. She stopped before getting there, looking at him she said,

"Okay, you have to promise me that once you see this you won't go into leader mode right away, alright?" She raised her eyebrow and squinted her eyes slightly to show that she was serious.

"Alright, I promise." She bounced on the balls of her feet a little bit to show her glee and proceeded to lead him through the bush. After they broke through she heard his breath catch in his throat at the sight before him. The vegetation inside of the pool was glowing in the dark as well as some of the plants surrounding it, it was simply beautiful.

She let him take it all in before she stepped forward, slipping her shirt off first, leaving her just in her tank and then took off her boots. Turning around she motioned for him to follow her, then took off her belt and her pants, leaving her in only her tank top and her underwear. Ignoring the heated gaze he gave her she raised her brow and questioned,

"Uh, why are you still fully dressed? You can't help clean out my cuts if you aren't in the water." a playful smirk plastered on her face, with that she took off her tank and walked behind a bush close to the water. With the privacy from the bush she took off her bra and underwear and then walked into the water to conceal her naked body.

Looking up at Bellamy she could see he was fighting an internal battle, so she took her hair out of it's braid, letting it go loose around her shoulders. He had always loved when her hair was down, often taking it out whenever she refused.

She could tell she had won because he motioned for her to turn away so he could undress, seemingly trying to get her back for hiding behind the bush to remove her undergarments. Spinning in the water, she heard him remove his clothes at lightning speed and felt the ripple in the water as he entered the pool. He slowly came up behind her stopping not far away to be polite and respect any boundaries she may have set.

"Glad you came Mr. Blake?" She questioned while looking up into his dark eyes.

"Why did you invite me? Just a few days ago you wanted nothing to do with me." He held her gaze as if trying to find the answer in her golden eyes.

"We are on Earth Bell, I told you that within 10 years I wanted to be here with you. Now that we are what has happened over the past year doesn't seem to matter anymore." She stated moving closer to him, trying to show him that she wanted to move on from the hurt, to forget.

His gaze moved from her eyes to the damage that the boys had done to her face, frowning he gently caressed her cheek, turning away he left her side. She watched him leave, her eyes grazing over his toned back as he waded to shore and continued to gaze at his chest while he was coming back to her, he had grabbed a plant closer to the shore. Breaking off a piece of it he started to gently rub it on the cuts on her face. Going about his business, he focused completely on the task at hand while she watched his face become one of full concentration.

Rhea couldn't hold out much longer, the need to kiss him clouded her better judgement. She slowly reached her hand up and pulled his hand away from her face, making him looking at her. Before he could utter a word she placed her lips on his giving him a gentle yet passionate kiss. She needed him, especially after today, she needed to feel something real.

He responded initially but pulled back abruptly taking one step backwards while shaking his head. He moved to the shore and out of the water before she could react, and began to put his clothes back on. She was hurt at first, not understanding why he stopped her and walked away, but then she saw the pained look on his face. She followed him out of the water, not caring that she was stark naked before him.

"Bell, we don't need to do anything, we can just enjoy the water." She reassured him, thinking that the pressure of sex was why he pulled away. That wouldn't have hurt so bad.

"Rhea, we can't do this." Bellamy said as he motioned between the two of them. She didn't understand but he still continued. "With everything that is going on, the people need to trust me, but they won't if they know about us, you being a guard and all." He looked down ashamed.

"What?" She asked, it was obvious in her expression that what he was saying was hurting her. She could feel the pain in her heart that had slowly started to recede come back full force.

"What are you saying Bellamy?" She questioned harshly.

"I'm saying, they want you dead for what the other guards did to them. I can't have them thinking that I am with someone they see as an enemy." His expression cold, she instantly felt the need to run, not wanting to hear what he had to say anymore. She bent down picking up her discarded clothing quickly pulling them on, moving away from him as she did so. The last thing she pulled on was her shirt.

"Please Rhea, don't walk away, you have to understand." Bellamy almost begged but she wasn't willing to listen anymore. She was not one that would let him play around with her emotions.

"No, Bellamy I understand completely. You are a coward that can't do things for himself. You let me believe that you were the Bellamy I used to love, but you are nothing like him. You are trash compared to him." She spat at him, turning away, she was done with him.

"Rhea,"

"No! Bellamy, you won't have to worry about me or what the people would think anymore, as soon as I get enough food to keep me going, I'm gone." With that she left, making sure to hide in darkness so he couldn't follow. Her heart breaking with each step, this was not how she wanted her night to go. Regardless this is how it ended, with her running through the woods, bruises on her stomach and cuts all over her face. She looked like hell and felt like it too.

Once she reached the camp she went straight to the ladder that went to the roof and climbed up. Settling down, she pulled her jacket out of her bag to use it as a blanket. Cuddling into it she let the tears fall and continued to cry until she fell asleep under the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning she was jolted awake by the feeling that something was wrong. Quickly grabbing her bag she scurried to the ladder and slid down like she had the day before. Before she got too far she ran into Clarke, that's when she knew something was most definitely wrong.

"Clarke? What's going on?" She questioned with genuine concern. Clarke looked at her with an expression filled with so much hate and sorrow, then it changed drastically to one of worry.

"What happened to your face?" Her eyes looking at the cuts and bruises on Rhea's cheeks.

"It doesn't matter, why do you look like you've been crying? Did something happen?" Rhea's mind automatically looking at the faces of the people around them to see if anyone important was missing. When she heard a slight sob escape the blonde girl's lip she returned her gaze to her.

"Clarke, what is going on." She demanded, she needed to know what made the usually strong willed Clarke break.

"The grounders killed Wells, I found him this morning." The tears started to fall freely out of her eyes. Rhea immediately pulled her in for a hug while she processed this new information. The boy that had promised to be in her corner was gone, she had been too focused on Bellamy to protect him. She wanted to cry, to scream and to shout but she knew that wouldn't bring him back so she just stood there, letting Clarke cry on her shoulder. She could feel herself becoming numb, which actually frightened her but she didn't care.

"Clarke, why don't you get some rest okay?" Rhea offered, but was shut down by the blonde.

"No, I need to clean up your face. Who did this too you?" Clarke quickly recovered and began leading Rhea towards a bucket of water that Clarke had recently boiled, most likely with the intent on using it on Jasper.

"That's not important. I'm fine." Rhea gave a weak smile as Clarke brought a wet rag to her face quickly getting to work.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rhea questioned Clarke, which made Clarke hesitate, but she recovered in a flash.

"I have to be." Was Clarke's response, earning a nod from Rhea. A nagging feeling started to cause knots in Rhea's stomach, she hadn't been the nicest to Clarke since the beginning and with Wells gone, she needed to clear the air.

"I think I misjudged you before." Rhea informed her, "You aren't the spoiled brat I pegged you for." She finished with a wink towards Clarke, which made her smile slightly. The smile looking almost foreign on her face.

Both girls sat in silence for a bit before Octavia came running into the drop ship, demanding for Clarke to follow her, Clarke gave Rhea a quick nod, placing the rag on the rim of the bucket and then ran off. Leaving Rhea to just sit there and wonder what would have caused such a rush. She didn't have to wait much longer before Octavia ran back in.

"Are you coming or what?" She questioned as if she was under the impression that Rhea would have followed originally. Nodding, she followed behind Octavia as she led her towards Bellamy's tent. She hesitated in front of the flap but she didn't have a chance to brace herself for coming face to face with Bellamy after last night before Octavia grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.

The only one that seemed to be stunned by her appearance was Bellamy, his eyes following her as she moved away from Octavia and in between Jasper and Clarke so she was as far away from him and possible.

"This knife was made from metal from the drop ship" Clarke stated as she held a knife in her hands. Rhea looked from the knife to what was on top of the table infront of them, fingers, Wells' fingers. Did that mean that someone in Camp had killed Wells?

"What do you mean?" Jasper looked like he was terrified by the thought that someone he knew could have done this to Wells.

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy inquired as he looked at Octavia for an answer.

"No one" she simply stated still looking down at the table, "We brought it straight here."

Relief passed over his features, she knew what he was thinking, if everyone knew that someone in this camp had killed Wells, it would be chaos, it was best to keep it quiet.

"It means the grounders didn't kill Wells," Clarke confirmed everyones fears, "It was one of us."

Rhea looked from one face to the next to see their reactions. Jasper's fear clearly overwhelming him, causing him to begin to shake.

"So there is a murderer in the camp?" Rhea moved closer to him, resting her shoulder against his as a way to give him some support.

"There is more than one murderer in this camp, this isn't news." Bellamy stated, seemingly unfazed by the news. "We need to keep it quiet." This statement did not sit well with Clarke because instantly she tensed up and began to walk towards the entrance to the tent. Bellamy blocking her way out.

"Get out of my way Bellamy." She growled. Rhea didn't like where this was headed. She knew what this would cause and she wasn't sure it would end well for anyone.

"Clarke, be smart about this, look at what we've achieved." Bellamy reasoned, trying to prevent the fallout that would happen if the other members of the 100 knew the truth. "the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us."

No matter what anyone said, Clarke was not going to see reason, not when her childhood best friend was murdered by someone in this camp.

"Oh, good for you, you mean. What… keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?" Clarke almost growled out, her voice getting increasingly louder.

"Yeah. That's it, but it's good for all of us, fear of the Grounders is building that wall." His reasoning made sense but Clarke wasn't having any of it. He still continued " And besides, what are you gonna do… just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is." Bellamy stated, still trying to prevent her from doing something stupid.

"Oh really? J.M" she stated as she showed Bellamy the initials carved into the handle of the knife. "John Murphy. The people have a right to know." With that she walked out of the tent, Rhea quickly followed behind her. Since she couldn't protect Wells, the least she could do was make sure his best friend was safe. Even if she was acting alittle crazy.

Well beyond crazy, Clarke had managed to pick a fight with the one that Rhea now knew to be John Murphy, the same boy that had lead the party that attacked her the night before.

"You son of a bitch!" Clarke shouted, shoving Murphy backwards.

"What's your problem?" Murphy asked, clearly oblivious as to why he was being attacked

"Recognize this?" Clarke held up his knife, that's when it hit Rhea, Murphy hadn't been the one to kill Wells. If he had, his body would be giving him away.

"Clarke," She started but Clarke shot her a look that instantly made her stop.

"That's my knife. Where'd you find it?" Recognition passed over Murphy's pale features.

"Where you dropped it after you kill Wells" Clarke's accusation seemed to get the attention of everyone around them. Rhea was started to get increasingly more nervous.

"Where I what? The grounders killed Wells, not me." Murphy leaned in to get closer to Clarke as an attempt at making the conversation a little more private.

"I know what you did and you are going to pay for it." Clarke was beyond understanding that the kids around her were starting to look hungry and she was ringing the dinner bell. Murphy must have noticed this too, he knew that the evidence was against him and that Clarke was not about to see reason.

"Really?" He asked Clarke before he turned his attention to the leader of the camp.

"Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" But this only made Clarke more upset.

"You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells." She spat, clearly wanting him to admit to his crimes. Even if he wasn't the one to commit them.

"Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the Chancellor that locked us up." Murphy was still trying to get her to understand that he was not the one to kill Wells.

"Yeah, but you are the only one to get into a knife fight with him" Shouted Clarke.

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then either." Murphy pointed out. Octavia decided to get in on the action as well.

"Tried to kill Jasper, too." Rhea just shook her head the situation was escalating to a point where someone was going to get hurt. Looking around Murphy smirked and stepped away from Clarke, clearly done with her.

"Come on, this is ridiculous, I don't have to answer to you." He yelled, "I don't have to answer to anyone!"

"Come again?" Bellamy questioned, his arms folded over his chest, clearly not impressed with Murphy's slip up. Murphy's head spun around to look at the camp leader.

"Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this." He said as he weaseled his way to Bellamy's side.

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife." Bellamy stated, trying to keep his voice low so the rest of the 100 didn't lose it.

Rhea went to take a step forward, but stopped when Clarke decided to address the crowd.

"Is this the kind of society we want?" Then she turned so she was looking right at Bellamy.

"You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without… without punishment?"

"I already told you, I didn't kill anyone" Murphy responded to Clarke.

"I say we float him." One of the boys from the camp yelled. The expression on Clarke's face showed that she had not intended for him to be killed. Everyone else around her began to agree with the suggestion.

"That's not what I am saying" Clarke tried to tell them. Rhea felt the need to say something by now, things were getting way too out of hand.

"We aren't doing that." She stated, looking from face to face.

"Why not?" The boy sounded astonded, "He deserves to float, it's justice. He would have been floated in a heartbeat on the ARK, and you," He said as he pointed towards Rhea, "Would have been his escort."

"Revenge isn't justice" Clarke tried to reason with him, choosing to disregard his comment towards Rhea, but the damage was already done. Before Rhea could step forward to cut off the 100s route to Murphy two people from behind her grabbed her arms preventing her from moving forward. One of them whispering into her ear,

"Mind your business, guard. This has nothing to do with you." Rhea could only watch as the crowd descended upon him, viciously attacking him. Rhea tried so hard to fight against the two boys that were restraining her but to no avail. They just made her follow along with the crowd, to watch everything that she couldn't stop. She noticed the rope and knew exactly what they were intending on doing, her fight increasing, no one deserved to die by hanging. Clarke was screaming frantically for Bellamy to make it all stop, even Finn began begging after he appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but it didn't stop. Rhea became almost animalistic as Bellamy kicked the box out from underneath Murphy. The boys holding her couldn't keep a grip on her as she thrashed around. When they did let her go she had intended on running and cutting Murphy loose. Before she could do anything she heard the small voice of Charlotte break through the crowd,

"Stop! Okay? Murphy didn't kill Wells, I did!" Rhea felt her heart jump to the pit of her stomach, the words that had come out of Charlotte's mouth making her fall to the ground. The poor girl had just sentenced herself to death, without even knowing it.

Rhea recovered quickly, running to Charlotte and getting her out of there before the crowd woke up from the blow that Charlotte's confession had caused. She knew where to go, straight to Bellamy's tent, where no one would dare set foot. Pulling her inside she looked her in the eye hoping for a hint that she might have lied to save Murphy, but she found nothing. Before she could ask why Charlotte did it, Bellamy came storming in with Clarke and Finn hot on his tail.

"Why Charlotte?" He demanded. His face one of pure fear, he knew the Murphy was going to be out for blood and he was genuinely afraid for the little girl in front of him.

"Because I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me" She snapped. Rhea frowned and put her hands to her head. She could hear Murphy growling outside, demanding for Bellamy to bring him Charlotte, and she honestly didn't know what to do to stop him from barging into the tent and taking her off to her death.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke questioned, venom dripping off of each word.

"Sh.. She misunderstood me," Bellamy informed Clarke, "Charlotte that is not what I meant."

Murphy's shouts of anger getting increasingly more persistant, he wanted Charlotte's head on a pike and if they didn't think of something soon, he would damn well get it.

"Please don't let them hurt me." Charlotte looked to Rhea and then Bellamy, her face full of fear. Rhea nodded, determined to protect her. Pulling her gun out of it's holster she loaded a bullet into the chamber and turned the safety off, she was ready for a fight.

"Okay, if you guys have any bright ideas speak up." He seemed almost frantic at this point, his eyes flicking from the gun in her hands to Finn and Clarke's face hoping for something but neither Finn nor Clarke had anything.

"Oh, now you stay quiet" he roared.

"Those are your boys out there!" Finn snapped, he was clearly not impressed with the situation at hand.

"This is not my fault, if she had listened to me, those idiots would still be building the wall." Bellamy pointed blame but it was clear on Clarke's face that she already blamed herself.

Murphy began shouting again, which made Charlotte stiffen and Rhea's rage intensify.

"You want to build a society, princess? Let's build a society. Bring her out." That was not about to happen, Rhea began pacing infront of the entrance like a caged animal. She knew that if they didn't figure something out first, she would have to go out there guns blazing.

"No! Please Bellamy." Charlotte was terrified, which made Rhea move towards her pulling her into a quick hug.

"Hey, hey don't worry. You know I won't let them hurt you." Rhea tried to comfort her but the only thing that would help Charlotte was getting her out of here, away from Murphy's fury.

"Charlotte, hey, it's gonna be okay. Just stay with them" Bellamy reassured her before exiting the tent. Rhea looked at Finn and Clarke,

"If you let anything happens to her, I will kill you." She snarled before following Bellamy.

She didn't like the sight in front of her, there was too many of them so shooting her way out was not a option, quickly she put her gun back in it's holster before anyone noticed she had it out.

"Oh well, look who decided to join us" Murphy snarled, his face covered with blood and there were bruises from the rope beginning to become darker on his neck.

"Dial it down and back off" Bellamy ordered, clearly not impressed with how Murphy was acting.

"Or what? What are you gonna do about me? Hang me?" Murphy pushed, his eyes drifting to Rhea's. "Or are you going to sick your guard dog on me?" Clearly not enjoying her presence. Bellamy chose to disregard the last question,

"I was just giving the people what they wanted." He stated firmly. This must have given Murphy an idea because he began to back away from Bellamy,

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't we do that right now?" Looking towards the crowd he continued, "So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor?" Only a few raised their hands, which put Rhea's mind slightly at ease, but Murphy wasn't too impressed.

" I see. So, it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk?" He waited a minute willing someone to explain to him why they thought it was alright, when no one spoke up, he started up again." Cowards! All of you are cowards!" By this point Bellamy had, had enough.

"Hey, Murphy! Murphy. It's over." Bellamy roared, Rhea staring at Murphy, daring him to try something, but he seemed to calm down.

"Whatever you say boss" He said with his hands up in mock surrender. Bellamy took this for what it appeared to be and put his back towards him. Before Rhea could even blink Bellamy was on the ground and one of Murphy's followers had her by the hair and pinned to the ground.

"Well, bitch, looks like you are gonna get what you deserve." He said as he wrapped rope around her hands. Once he was done, he pulled her up by the hair and threw her at the crowd.

"She's a member of the guard. Kill her." With that he ran after Murphy, trying to catch up so he could take part in whatever they were going to do to Charlotte.

People around her began to shove her back and forth, ripping at her hair, tugging at her clothes. She felt one of them kick her behind her knee cap so she would fall. Once she was down, they kept at her, everyone wanted to take their frustrations out on the one person that represented something they hated. She could hear someone screaming her name but the beating continued.

"Everyone back down, stop this!" The voice shouted, she felt her binds being cut and someone grab her by the arm to lift her up.

"She is not the enemy! She was sent down here to die just like the rest of you." By this point she realized that her savior was Octavia, with Jasper at her side.

"Now if anyone touches her again, you will have to go through me." Octavia snarled, making the people at the front of the mob step back. Rhea was starting to recover from the blinding pain that was coursing through her body, but she couldn't wait much longer, she had to go after Charlotte.

"You alright?" Octavia asked her, keeping her hand securely on her elbow. She looked to Octavia and tried to give her a small smile, but it must have looked like a wince because the look she got in return was one of worry.

The little moment they had was over when a groan escaped Bellamy's lips. He woke up rather quickly, jolting up as he remembered why he was on the ground to begin with, that's when he noticed the state Rhea was in, he went to go towards her clearly worried, but with one look from her he knew now was not time. Both of them quickly ran out of the entrance to the camp with hopes of finding Charlotte before Murphy.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been looking for quite some time when both of them heard someone coming through the woods towards them. Instantly on guard they both took cover behind some trees, hoping that they wouldn't be seen by whoever was there. As if they had some higher being on their side Charlotte appeared out of nowhere. Before Rhea could react Bellamy was already sprinting towards her and managed to get a hold of her. He startled her into almost screaming when he grabbed her, but Bellamy was quick and wouldn't allow her to yell.

Rhea could hear the hunting party yelling in the distance, but for some reason Charlotte was not giving up her fight with Bellamy, it was like she wanted to be caught. While Bellamy went to pull her away from the incoming hunters, Charlotte was yelling and attempting to pull her arm out of his grip so she could go in the opposite direction.

"I'm trying to help you." Bellamy insisted, completely flabbergasted by how Charlotte was acting.

"I'm not your sister, just stop helping me. Both of you." She yelled. Clearly not caring that the boys coming for them wanted her blood. This seemed to startle Bellamy to the point where Charlotte was able to run away from him.

"I'm over here!" Rhea could not comprehend the stupidity that Charlotte was showing. Did she want Murphy to kill them?

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" He questioned, stunned by her actions.

"Just go, okay? I'm the one they want." Charlotte demanded, she seemed determined to get herself killed. Shaking her head Rhea went to speak but Bellamy beat her too it.

"Okay, Charlotte, listen to me. We won't leave you." He promised, but Charlotte was having none of it. She had made up her mind, she wanted to give herself up.

"Please Bellamy," She looked towards Rhea, "Make him see, I need to do this." With one quick movement she was out of Bellamy's arms but she wasn't out of them for long before Bellamy hoisted her over his shoulder. Adding to their confusion, Charlotte began to scream for Murphy.

"Charlotte stop!" Rhea begged, why wasn't Charlotte understanding that this was not how she should be acting, but she just kept yelling, making it so Murphy could follow their every move.

"Charlotte, please, you need to stop." Rhea continued as she followed after the two of them, Murphy hot on their tail. When she realized Charlotte had no intention on stopping, she made a judgement call.

"Bell, keep going I'll try and stall them." Rhea offered.

"No!" He shouted, "You are staying with me" His face turning to one of panic.

"I need to do this, it will give you more time." With that she turned and walked towards where the voices were coming from. He would have convinced her to follow him anywhere if she let him, but she needed to protect them. Within a minute Murphy came into her line of sight.

"You can't stop this." He snarled, "I deserve justice." She shook her head in disappointment.

"You call this justice? Attempting to murder a little girl?" Rhea asked, looking at the other boys behind him, not one of them showing any kind of remorse for how they were behaving.

"Yes, that is exactly what I call justice." Murphy informed her, motioning for the boys behind him to get rid of her so they could continue their hunt, but Rhea was ready.

One of the boys came at her from the right, attempting to use his size against her, something she had learned to dodge during her sparing matches with the other guards, she twisted her body so he just missed her and then kicked him in the ass making him fall down onto his face. They didn't give her much time to celebrate because another one was coming at her with a stick. He went to swing at her but she easily grabbed the stick, this act startled him which gave her an advantage and the time to shove it into his gut and then smacked him over the head with it. With stick in hand she was ready for the remaining members of Murphy's hunting party. What she didn't expect was one of them to come up behind her and put a knife to her spinal chord. She knew she was done for, if he put any pressure where the knife was located she would be paralyzed for the rest of her life.

"Drop the stick, bitch." The kid behind her snarled, instantly recognizing the voice as the boy that threw her to the wolves back at camp, with a growl Rhea obliged letting the stick fall to the ground. Murphy's smug face staring back at her.

"Now, where were we?" Murphy walked past her, motioning for the boy that had her at knife point to bring her with.

"Charlotte!" Murphy hollared, rushing off into the trees towards where Charlotte was still yelling.

Rhea could feel the knife cutting her skin slightly as the boy behind her made her follow the rest of them. She noticed the group had stopped, which meant that they had Bellamy and Charlotte cornered.

"You can't fight all of us, Bellamy. Your guard dog learned that pretty quickly." Murphy motioned to where she was coming out of the trees, her arms up. Bellamy looked at her for a brief moment, grief passing over his features. Rhea knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place but he knew she wouldn't want him to give Charlotte up just to save her.

"Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me." Bellamy stated clearly determined to protect Charlotte at all costs.

"Bellamy stop!" Clarke shouted as she came through the trees, "This has gone too far, just calm down. We'll talk about this." She tried to reason with Murphy, but Rhea knew there was nothing she could do. She winced softly has the knife against her cut a little deeper, growling at the boy behind her.

"When I get free, I will kill you." In response he dragged the knife down her back, making her snarl at the pain, infuriated by how weak she was starting to feel.

Before she could blink, Murphy had a knife to Clarke's throat. Finn tried to protest but it only resulted in Murphy putting the knife against Clarke's throat harder.

"I am sick of listening to you talk" Murphy spat in Clarke's ear.

"Let her go" Finn ordered, hoping Murphy might listen to him, but it only made it worse.

"Back up," Murphy ordered, "I will slit her throat open." snarling he sent Finn a look daring him to test it. Rhea could only stand there and watch as Charlotte begged for Murphy to stop.

"Please don't hurt her." Charlotte pleaded, looking between Clarke and Rhea, making it clear that she meant the both of them.

"Don't hurt her? Okay I'll make you a deal." Murphy offered, "You come with me right now, I will let her go." It wasn't the fact that Murphy was intending on killing Clarke and herself that made fear shoot through her body, it was the look on Charlotte's face, she was actually considering his offer.

"Charlotte no, I'm fine." Rhea tried to reassure her, which earned her another cut across her back, this time much deeper which caused her to shout out in pain. This didn't help reassure Charlotte at all, so Clarke tried.

"Don't do it Charlotte," This didn't work either because Charlotte tried to go towards Murphy, "No I have to!" she shouted while she fought with Bellamy, Clarke tried again,

"Don't do it Charlotte!" She shouted, the need to save this little girl all over her features.

"Murphy, this is not happening." Bellamy stated, regardless of the fact that Murphy was threatening the lives of two people just so he could end one, he was still fighting to save this little girl.

That's when Charlotte spoke up, Rhea's heart breaking with each word.

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore, not because of me, " She braved a glance at Rhea, but settled on Clarke, "Not after what I did." Before any of them could blink she jumped. Rhea crashed to her knees as the reality of what the little girl she had grown so fond of had just done. She had killed herself, to protect them, to make sure that no one else got hurt and to make up for killing Wells. Sorrow seemed to swollow her up, everything around her disappearing for a brief moment, until she heard Bellamy yelling, rage filling his voice.

She came to her senses when she realized that Clarke was standing up to a raging Bellamy.

"No! We don't decide who lives or dies, not down here!" She hollered, as Murphy recovered from Bellamy's attack.

"So help me god, if you say that the people have the right to decide.." Before he could finish what he was saying Clarke interrupted him.

"No, I was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules." Clarke decided, trying to calm down the man before her. Rhea agreed with her completely, but Bellamy wasn't convinced.

"And who makes those rules, huh? You?" He questioned still angry.

"For now, we make the rules, okay?" Clarke offered.

"So, what, then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened? Look at what he did to Rhea!" Bellamy shouted, throwing his arm in her direction.

"No!" Clarke hesitated as if she didn't know what to do. This gave Rhea the chance to speak up, ignoring the shooting pain in her back she spoke.

"Banish him." Her eyes solely on Murphy, she wanted him to suffer and isolation was the best way to do that. The idea seemed to sit well with the new leaders of the camp because a looked passed between them and Bellamy was at Murphy again.

"Get up!" He ordered, yanking a bloody Murphy to his feet, he dragged him towards the edge. Rhea couldn't care less about what Bellamy was about to do, her body growing weaker and weaker with every bit of blood she lost.

"Bellamy, stop!" Clarke shouted, hoping to prevent another death. Rhea's head started to spin, she could no longer focus on what the older boy was growling at the one that had caused this mess. The last thing she heard was Bellamy giving the rest of Murphy's followers a choice before she felt the world disappear around her.

* * *

She could feel someone carrying her in their arms, but there was nothing else, it was as if the world had disappeared. She no longer felt the pain from her wounds or the ever current pain from the damage done to her heart and she liked it, she didn't want to hurt anymore. Before her mind was made up a voice broke through,

"Rhea, please, I was wrong. I need you to wake up. Okay?" Though the voice was foggy, she would have recognized it anywhere, it was Bellamy, he was the one carrying her. Before she could think about it she felt everything slipping away, the darkness taking hold.


	7. Chapter 7

It started off as a distance hum, but it became clearer the more she tried to focus on it. Someone was talking, a voice she recognized.

"She's been asleep for days, when is she going to wake up?" The voice asked, her brain too foggy to put a face to it.

"She suffered multiple beatings, give her time." The second voice was equally as fuzzy. Trying harder to push the fogginess aside she muttered a small sound. Which made one of the two people gasp.

"She's waking up, go get him." The second voice ordered. "Rhea, come on, come back to us." The more the person spoke the more she realized that she knew them, it was Clarke.

"Clarke." She managed to force out, her throat was dreadfully sore due to lack of use.

"Yes, I'm here." Clarke began to stroke her hair in comfort. Trying to keep the older woman calm so she didn't rip her stitches.

"Bellamy." Rhea tried to whisper once more, the pain in her throat increasing.

"He's coming Rhea, he'll be here any second. Here have some water." Clarke said as she brought a water jug to Rhea's parched lips. The liquid felt almost heavenly as it drippled down her throat. The water seemed to give Rhea the little bit of a push she needed to open her eyes. They didn't open at first, but she fought with them for a moment. Just as a commotion came from the other side of the room, they flew open. Her vision was very blurry at first but once it cleared her eyes locked onto a pair of chocolate brown, that belonged to Bellamy Blake.

"I'll leave you two alone." Clarke muttered awkwardly, fully aware that she had been forgotten the second Bellamy had arrived. Rhea attempted to sit up and was surprised by how quick Bellamy flew to her side at the sight of her wincing.

"Whoa there, slow down, you just woke up." Putting his hand on her shoulder, the look on his face begging her to take it easy.

"Why are you here Bellamy?" She asked, she needed to know what she meant to him.

"To make sure that you are okay." But that wasn't the answer Rhea wanted so she sighed and shook her head.

"If you are going to lie to me then you might as well leave." To show that she meant what she said she laid back down and turned her head away from him.

"Rhea," His hand shooting out so he could make her look at him. "I'm not lying to you, I needed to know that you were okay. You've been asleep for 2 days." Bellamy softly told her, "You scared me, I thought you were gone." Tears started to brim his eyes as the thought of losing her came back into his head.

"Why would you care Bellamy? You made it clear that I am nothing but a member of the guard to you." She spat, not caring about whether her words hurt him or not. He acted as if she had slapped him, jumping back slightly, then just sat there as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"I was wrong." In this moment she saw it, he was broken and scared. He didn't know how to lead these people, he was just winging it as he went along. At this realization she knew his actions were not intended to hurt her, but he genuinely thought it was the best thing for his people.

"Bellamy, I get it. Your people come first and I'm not one of them." Giving him a sad smile, but it was as if the words she spoke only made him angry because he shot up and began to pace.

"Goddammit woman, will you just listen to me for once?" He shouted at her, " You are part of my people, you always have been. We need you, all of us. Some of us were just too stupid to realize it. " He stopped pacing and knelt back down,

"We can't survive by doing whatever the hell we want, I know this now, so we are going to need you to teach us how to defend ourselves" He was much closer now, keeping his eyes on her face, as if looking for an answer.

"Those kids don't trust me Bellamy, they blame me for their misfortunes. I can't possibly help protect them if I am busy protecting myself from them." Her eyes drifting to the bruises along her body to prove her point. "Those kids did this too me, not some grounder, it was my own people. How can I trust them after that?" She looked at Bellamy as if begging for an answer, anything that might help her.

"The boy who cut you has suffered his punishment willingly, he knows he did wrong. They know that there is rules now, rules that if broken lead to punishment. You're safe." She looked at him as if scrutinizing every word, trying to determine if he actually meant what he was saying or if he was just saying it to make her feel better.

"Alright well, before I agree to this I have a request." His eyebrows raised as he heard this but he continued to wait.

"Get me out of this damn ship before I go mad." The laugh that came from him made her smile, she had missed it.

"Alright, but we have to be quick, if Clarke catches us we will both be back in here." Excitement spread through her, the last time she had felt like this was when she was 20, not long after she had met Bellamy for the first time.

 _"Bell! Wait up." She groaned, it was 3 am and her fellow cadet was making her creep through the halls of the ARK. Which due to how tired she was, the creeping part was not working out so well._

 _"Shh, Rhea, do you want us to get caught? You know Shumway will make us do 50 more push-ups as punishment." Bellamy whispered, with hopes that the reminder of Shumway and his harsh training exercises would convince the girl to quiet down._

 _"Where are we going?" This time Rhea made sure to whisper._

 _"It's just a little bit longer." Bellamy chuckled, the face Rhea was giving him was priceless._

 _"Come on, where are we going?" By this point she had decided to put on her best pout, one that she had mastered when she was a kid._

 _"Pouts don't work on me Goldie, you know that." Grunting in frustration she folded her arms to show that she was grumpy, but kept following him. Before she could ask him again, they came to a large window. Rhea had looked down at Earth from it many times before, imagining what it would be like to be down there._

 _"Bellamy, why are we here?" She questioned again, but the older boy just pulled her closer to the window by her elbow._

 _"Just give it a minute okay?" His eyes never leaving the window. Within a few minutes she saw something dash by the ARK followed by another quick movement. She could feel her eyes growing wide at the beauty of it._

 _"A meteor shower?" Bellamy nodded, turning to look at her. He looked at her face for a few moments and then continued to watch the meteor shower outside._

 _"I heard one was incoming, I wanted to see it, but not alone." He stated, something made her move her eyes to his face. It was like she was finally seeing him for who he really was. She had never been this close to him so now she could see the slight dash of freckles along his nose and cheeks, his masculine jawline and the chocolate colour of his eyes. He was very handsome, which would explain why she was suddenly very self conscious about her current state._

 _Not wanting to attract much attention she slowly moved her hand so she could make sure she didn't have any insane fly-aways. Patting them down when she noticed that her hair was a mess._

 _"You know, we have trained together for hours." Bellamy mentioned, looking down at her again amusement written all over his face. "and no matter how many fly-aways you may have, I still think you're beautiful" Rhea felt her hand drop to her side, stunned to the point of stillness._

 _"Pardon?" She questioned, wondering if maybe she had heard him incorrectly. Instead of responding to her Bellamy moved closer, his eyes never leaving hers. Without giving much of a warning, he kissed her softly, as if he was afraid to hurt her. That one kiss sent fireworks through out her body. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and she loved it._

The ladder down was the worst part, she concluded. With her bruised stomach and unused legs it was almost torture. If someone else had been the one trying to master it, they might have given up, but not Rhea, she was too stubborn for that.

"Urgh!" She growled after having slipped off of one of the rungs. She didn't go very far before Bellamy's hands were at her waist. Swiftly he lifted her off of the ladder and planted her feet on the ground.

"I had it." She insisted with a slight pout. Chuckling he rolled his eyes and walked towards the entrance to the drop ship. Most likely trying to check to see if the coast was clear. Rhea took this time to have a look around, at this point she noticed the group of people looking grief stricken in the back of the drop ship.

"Hey chums, why so glum?" She questioned, a small part of her worried about the answer they were going to give her.

"I fried the wristbands." Was the response she received from Jasper, disappointment written all over his face.

Letting out a small sigh she walked over to him and stood infront of him. She had known how important the wristbands were to the kids that had families on the ARK.

"Jasper, whatever happened, you are not to blame. The components used to make those wrist bands were old, anything could have fried them." She said, giving him a nudge with her foot. "We'll find another way to show them that it's safe down here. I promise." He seemed to accept that because he gave her a small smile.

"Hey you, coast is clear. Are you coming?"Bellamy shouted, Rhea gave him a pointed looked before sending a wink towards Jasper.

"Time to escape, oh and if you see Clarke, I was never here." She waved her hands around before attempting to scurry out of the drop ship, earning a chuckle from Jasper.

"Clarke could show up any minute, come on." Bellamy was clearly impatient with her, but she didn't care. Standing at the end of the ramp to the drop ship she breathed in the fresh air.

"Rhea," Bellamy whined earning a glare from the girl in front of him.

"Whining just doesn't suit you." Sending him a goofy grin she grabbed his chin roughly and shook it back and forth before walking towards the gate of the camp.

"Where are you going?" Demanded Bellamy.

"Escaping." Acting as if it was an obvious answer, Rhea continued to walk.

"Oh no you don't, you said you wanted to get out of the drop ship. Not camp." At this he grabbed her arms and turned her towards the camp again, leading her towards the center of it.

"But Bellamy," she whined but was quickly shut down.

"No, Rhea. You are staying in camp and that's it." She knew there was no arguing with him so she started to walk towards the ladder to the roof of the drop ship. Before he could say anything to stop her she started to climb.

"Rhea are you serious right now?" Clearly frustrated he began to climb behind her.

"You know ,Mr. Important Leader, you could go do important leader things." Rhea taunted, laughing as she heard a growl behind her. Reaching the top of the drop ship she just stood there for a minute, smiling at the beauty of the sky above her. The sun was setting around them so the sky was a mix of orange, pink and red, it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Jeez, how can you climb that but not get down the..." Bellamy began but once he noticed the sky he cut short stunned by the beauty of it. The both of them just stood there for the longest time, afraid that if they said anything they would ruin the moment.

Rhea's legs began to wobble, so she plopped her butt down onto the flat part of the roof. Looking up at Bellamy, she cleared her throat to get his attention, once he looked at her she patted the roof beside her. He sat down beside her, making sure to leave some space between them. By this point the stars had started to come out so Rhea leaned back, trying not jolt her stitches.

"Do you remember the night of the meteor shower?" He inquired, not taking his eyes away from the sky above them. She let out a soft 'Mhm' in response, not wanting to talk very loudly.

"I was nervous about that night for a week." Bellamy admitted, "I wanted it too be perfect. Heck, I even asked the cadets that were on duty that night to patrol that hallway last." This confession made Rhea look at him with shock, he had never told her this before.

"You could have gotten in trouble."

"It would have been worth it, why do you think we became partners to begin with?" By now he was no longer looking at the sky, his full attention was on her. He continued before she could muster up and answer.

"Malcolm didn't refuse to be partnered up with you for no reason. I begged him to switch. Which worked in his favour considering he married Elisa within a year." Bell smirked at the memory of the two people that had been their friends. Rhea smiled at the memory of her friends as well, they had been so supportive of her after everything that happened,

Watching him Rhea suddenly felt the courage to ask him one of the questions that had been nagging at her for a long time.

"Bell, where did you go?" Her voice wasn't much higher than a whisper, afraid that he would lash out at her for even asking. Braving a glance his way she could tell that he wasn't going to get angry. He was just looking at her, his eyes drifting across her face like he was trying to remember everything about it.

"They made sure that I was in the deepest pit they could find." He stated, not wanting to elaborate much more. Rhea wanted to know what he meant but she didn't push him, exhaustion suddenly starting to hit her like a brick.

"You know, nothing was the same, it was like a big piece of the guards dynamic was just gone" She stated as she look away from his face and back towards the view infront of her.

He noticed how tired she was getting so he motioned for her to lay down beside him before he spoke.

"I couldn't face them, and even if I could have, I wasn't allowed." He told her, his voice holding so much pain. The year he was forced away from her and his friends had been the hardest thing he had ever experienced, he was going to continue until he heard a soft snore from where Rhea was laying. Glancing down he saw that she had fallen asleep not long after she had laid her head down. Quickly taking off his jacket he gently placed it over her small frame, hoping it would keep her warm as she slept.

"I missed you." Was the last thing Bellamy muttered, looking down at the girl that had held his heart for so long.

* * *

The first day he had ever laid eyes on her he knew that he had to make her his. Which was why he had agreed to spit shining Malcolm's boots for 3 months in order for him to agree to switch partners.

He was hooked, not even looking at his neighbour that had been his go too whenever he had need to release my tension, from the first time they kissed. Even now, just her scent on the breeze was driving him mad. When he made the decision to let her go a year ago it felt like his heart was left with her. He knew that once he left her, he would never be able to get her back.

Now here he was not even a foot away from her and he couldn't bring himself to make a move, even though his heart was screaming at him to do something, anything! He still felt like she deserved better, he was weak and she needed someone strong that could protect her, especially in a world like this. This thought made him rip his eyes from her face, he jumped up and walked towards the ladder. With one last look at her peaceful expression he left. He needed to find something to take his mind off of her.

Walking through the camp he looked left and right, looking for some kind of task that might help him. There was nothing. Hearing a giggle to his right he saw two girls looking at him, their eyes filled with lust. With one last glance towards the roof of the drop ship he walked towards them, whispering in the brunette's ear, giving her a suggestion that made her eyes go wide.

The rest of the night Bellamy used those girls to help him forget about the woman that plagued his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Rhea woke up to a slight chill on her skin, behind closed eyes she remembered that Bellamy had been with her before she had fallen asleep. Opening her eyes she looked around trying to find him, only to be disappointed when she realized that he wasn't there.

The sky was still dark above her causing the thought of laying back down to go back to sleep to pass through her mind but she knew in her current state staying up there was pushing it. Forcing herself up she went to go towards the ladder but was distracted by movement in the sky.

Looking up she watched as a ship from the ARK came flying to Earth. Immediately she panicked, the thought of Shumway coming down to kill Bellamy flying through her mind. Rushing down the ladder she ran off to find Clarke. That's when she saw him, standing there with no shirt looking quite disheveled, though the sight was very appealing, it was not what drew her attention. Coming out of his tent looking equally disheveled were two girls that Rhea had seen around camp. It hit her like a brick, Bellamy had left her to be with them. Shaking her head she walked into the drop ship refusing to allow any tears to fall.

"Clarke?" Rhea yelled, trying to find the other leader of the camp, when no one responded she decided to climb the ladder to the middle part of the ship.

"Clarke?" She tried again, looking around. The only one on the level was Monty in the back, still fiddling with one of the wristbands.

"Hey Monty, have you seen Clarke?" She tried, but when he just shook his head in response without looking at her she knew to leave him alone.

"Alright, well good luck with whatever you are doing." She muttered, walking back down the ladder. Walking out of the drop ship she slammed into Octavia, both girls falling backwards due to the impact.

"There you are," She smirked, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Here I am. Do you know where Clarke is? I was hoping she had a plan on what we would do about whatever just landed." Rhea asked, motioning towards the general area of the crash.

"Nope, that's why I was looking for you, Bellamy doesn't want to go until morning, I was hoping you could talk some sense into him." Octavia looked at her, obviously itching to run off and find out who had braved the journey from the ARK.

"He won't listen to me. Whatever he wants is usually how it goes." she knew she sounded bitter but she didn't care. The look on the younger Blake's face one of pure disappointment. "He does what he wants, you know that as well as I do O..." Knowing how upset she was made Rhea start to feel bad.

"But, we could always break the rules, just this once." This earned a squeal from Octavia, who had pulled Rhea into a bone crushing hug. Wincing she pushed Octavia away telling her to go get her things.

"We meet back here in five minutes, are we clear?" She asked looking her dead in the eye.

"Yeah, I'll be here." With that Octavia scurried off towards her tent. Moving towards the fire Rhea sat down on a log, her back wasn't fully healed so it was hurting her a decent amount. She looked up for a brief moment just in time to see Bellamy slip out of the camp. Jumping up she ran over to Octavia's tent giving it a shake.

"Octavia, we have to go now." She needed to know why Bellamy had left after he had ordered the camp to stay. With that she walked off towards the entrance, hearing Octavia behind her.

"Why are we in such a rush?" She questioned while she was trying to catch up to Rhea. "Come on Rhea, slow down, the wreck isn't going anywhere"

"No it isn't," Rhea agreed, turning away she muttered. "Unless your brother gets to it first."

Bellamy had managed to get a pretty good head start so Rhea sped up alittle more. The pace they were going made it so they caught up with him in no time.

"Bellamy?" Octavia questioned, looking ahead to see her brother jogging at a constant pace. She took off shouting at her brother, Rhea decided to stay back to give the siblings privacy.

She watched the interaction between the two of them, slowly walking towards them. What she heard when she got close enough made her blood run cold.

"If the ARK finds out we're alive, they'll come down." Bellamy shouted, "and when they do, I'm dead." She knew she had to walk away, she knew what Bellamy was about to tell his sister, the orders Shumway gave her flying through her head. If Bellamy told anyone why he was down here, she had to kill him. Shaking her head she needed to stop them.

"Bellany, please don't" She pleaded, he just realized she was there, the stare he was giving his sister softening when he saw Rhea's face.

"What did you do?" Octavia pushed, Rhea feeling her arm reach for her gun.

"Bellamy, please don't do this." Rhea tried one more time, hoping that he would listen.

"I shot him." He hesitated, taking a breath before he continued,

"I shot Jaha." After those words left his mouth caused Rhea to be so stunned that she couldn't even breath. The words he just said hitting her like a punch to the gut.

"What?" Octavia asked, not wanting to believe her brother.

" I found out that they were sending you to Earth, I couldn't let you go alone." he tried to explain. "Someone came to me with a deal, do this, kill him and they'd get me on the dropship. And I did it." Bellamy admitted. Rhea choked on the air she was breathing in, her mind reeling. Shumway gave him the deal, he had too of, that's why he wanted her to kill him, so when the ARK came down there would be no witnesses. One thing that didn't make sense to her was how Bellamy could of done it. The Bellamy she knew didn't have the heart for it.

"You killed the chancellor?" Rhea whispered, but it was ignored as Octavia asked him the same thing.

"He floated our mother, he locked you up." His face now held a stubborn expression, "He deserved it."

His words suddenly brought everything together for her, he did it to protect his sister. He couldn't let her come down to Earth without him, she was his baby sister after all. Octavia clued into the same thing Rhea did,

"I didn't ask you to do that." Which seemed to make Bellamy think,

"You're right," He stated,"I made the choice, this is on me. Whatever they sent down I'll take care of it." Rhea could see panic written all over Octavia's face, hoping that she didn't look the same, even though her mind was going 100 miles per minute. Her orders kept flashing through her head, but even still, she couldn't move a muscle.

"I didn't ask for any of this." Octavia finally said as she turned and ran away from her brother, seemingly overwhelmed by the lengths her brother would go to protect her. Rhea was brought to her senses by Bellamy directing his attention to her,

"Well now you know why I am down here, are you going ready to elighten me on why you are here?" Bellamy shot at her, clearly frustrated with how his sister had taken the news, his eyes flickering to her hand that was gripping the handle of her gun.

"Ah, I see. You are Shumway's back up plan." He sneered, trying to be tough, though Rhea could see the heartache in his eyes. "Why haven't you killed me yet? I'm sure you want too!"

"You honestly think I want to kill you?" She was instantly set off by his words and knew she was yelling but she really didn't care, she was angered by what he had just accused her of.

"Why wouldn't you? After everything I have done and continue to do." His walls starting to crash, the expression on his face softening. "Rhea, I had to do it, she's all I have left." Tears falling onto his cheeks.

She knew she had to make a judgement call, follow orders and never forgive herself but still have her families legacy intact, or put her gun away and protect the man she loved. With one look at him she made her decision, with a swift movement she put her gun into it's place and moved towards him, gently she placed her hands on either side of his face and used her thumbs to wipe away and stray tears. He was shocked by her sudden change but it was soon masked by panic.

"Just do it Rhea, he will kill you when he gets down here." His voice held so much panic, he knew what would happen to her when Shumway found out and so did she, but she honestly could careless. Being Shumway's personal hitman wasn't the legacy she wanted.

"No, I would never forgive myself, because what you don't realize Bellamy is that no matter how much you push me away and break my heart, you're all I have. There is nothing left up there for me." Rhea pointed to the ARK to emphasize her point. "My friends are down here, the man I love is down here." This time she pointed right at him, she knew she might regret this later but at this moment she didn't care, she needed him too know.

"Now go," She motioned towards the direction of the wreck, "keep us safe."

With that she took off at a run in the direction Octavia had gone, hoping to catch up to the younger girl. She knew running off after admitting such a big thing was cowardly but she had to check on Octavia.

After running for quite a while she began to worry when she didn't see her ahead of her, wondering if maybe she took a wrong turn. Looking down she tried to find a hint that Octavia had gone this way. That's when she heard her grunts from ahead, not even thinking she ran towards the sound. As she came to the top of a slope she looked around, seeing Octavia at the bottom of it.

"Octavia!" Rhea shouted, when she received no response she began to panic, but before she could do much of anything someone slammed her over the head knocking her unconcious.


	9. Chapter 9

Her head ached, her stomach throbbed and the stitches on her back had clearly broken. Growling Rhea pushed herself up, not wanting to open her eyes but knowing she had to get to Octavia. Once she was standing she finally opened her eyes. It was a few hours later in the day so she could still see her way around, but barely, turning slowly she looked for any sign of Octavia, her eyes resting on where she last saw her. She could see someone in the trees not far from where Octavia had fallen, someone she didn't recognize but she didn't risk going down the hill. Growling she turned around and ran back to camp, her vision still quite blurry from the damage done to her head. She needed back up before going into Grounder territory.

She felt stupid as she ran through the woods, getting lost at every turn. Her vision not having recovered from the hit just yet. It was much darker when she started to see the light from camp ahead. The walk back had taken a lot out of her so she stopped for a moment to lean against a tree, closing her eyes to try to get rid of the blurriness.

"Rhea?" she jumped slightly making her lose her balance and forcing her to grab onto the tree with both hands to stop herself from falling to the ground. Looking up she came face to face with the boy that had held her at knife point on the cliff. Her eyes widened with fear as he reached for her, her hand reaching for her gun pulling it out of the holster to point it straight at him. She was not going to let him hurt her, not again, not when Octavia's life was at stake.

"Don't come any closer," Her voice sounding shaky, "I will shoot you."

"Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you." His hands flying into the air, but his show wasn't fooling her and she refused to fall for it. That was until she saw the group and the man leading it just behind him.

"John, what's the hold up?" Bellamy asked, not noticing the girl holding the gun at the boy's face.

"Bellamy" She whispered, her hands starting to shake by this point. His face paled at the sight of the blood that soaked the left side of her face and the front of her shirt.

"Put the gun down Rhea, he's not going to hurt you." Taking one last look at 'John' she clicked the safety on and put her gun back in it's place. Bellamy moved towards her, placing his hands on her arms.

"What happened? Where's Octavia?" He was almost frantic at the sight of the woman before him, if she was in this state he could only imagine what might have happened to his sister.

"She fell, I tried to help but someone hit me. I just woke up not that long ago."

"Okay, you are going back to camp, Jasper take her back then come back here." He ordered, but Rhea was having none of it.

"Do you know where she fell?" Rhea challenged, looking him right in the eye. His hesitation told her everything. "That's what I thought, you were hoping to find her using Finn's magic tracking skills huh? Well you kind of have to have a place to start." She knew she had won when she watched his mouth open but close right after.

"Fine, but that cut needs to be patched up first." He motioned for the girl behind him to get to work. Rhea tensed when she recognized the girl in front of her, she had been one of his flings.

"Hi, I'm Roma." The girl smiled as she began to wipe Rhea's face down with a damp cloth. She wanted to punch the pretty smile off of her face, but she knew Roma was not the one at fault, Bellamy was so she just gave the girl a small smile.

"I'm Rhea." The name seemed to peak some form of recognition from the girl because her green eyes lit up and she smiled even brighter.

'You are the guard from the ARK! I was beginning to think you were just a myth." Snorting at what the younger girl said Rhea just shook her head.

"No myth, just an idiot that followed orders." Before the two could continue their talk Bellamy came over, clearly restless.

"You look much better," He stated, looking over the damage done to her face.

"Ready to go?" She stood up to show him, determined not to give him any reason to send her back to camp.

"I'm good." He nodded, looking a little awkward as Roma gazed at him lovingly, the look on Rhea's face showed him that she knew and that he had dug himself a very deep hole. Clearing his throat he stepped away,

"Alright, let's get going." Motioning for Rhea to lead the way but instead she motioned for Finn and Jasper to walk with her, using Jasper as support, her vision not completely clear just yet and her body throbbed from her previous injuries.

"I came from this way, see my prints there." She told Finn as they walked, he nodded having caught the sight of them before the girl had pointed them out.

They followed the path Rhea had taken to get back to camp for what felt like eternity but was actually only around a half hour, John had been ordered to scout ahead.

"Over here" He shouted, Bellamy and the others taking off in the direction John's voice had come from, Jasper looked down at her as if begging to go so shrugged his arm off and gave me a slight push in the direction the others went,

"Go find your girl lover boy" She joked, laughing when he instantly bolted off into the trees. Finn, noticing that she wasn't too sturdy on her feet still, decided to take over as her support.

Once they caught up Rhea realized where they were, the slope where she had last seen Octavia, the slope that Bellamy was already halfway down.

"Finn," she called but it fell on deaf ears as he left her and went down after Jasper. Sighing she grabbed onto the rope and went down the slope as fast as her legs would let her, stumbling a little at the end. Before she hit the ground John managed to catch her, deciding to keep a firm grip on her arm.

"I'll help you." He offered sincerely. Not having the energy to fight him she let him lead her along the path that Finn was bringing them down. He had managed to find footprints in the mud, that they hoped would lead them to Octavia. Rhea's vision had cleared by now so she gave John a signal to tell him she was okay.

"Stay right beside me, just incase." He ordered, his eyes flickering to Bellamy for a brief second. Now it made sense, Bellamy had ordered him to keep an eye on her. Rolling her eyes she quickened her pace, with John right on her heels. When she caught up to the boys she stopped dead in her tracks. The trees before them were covered with skeletons.

"I don't speak grounder, but I'm pretty sure this means keep out." Finn breathed out causing the rest of the group to panic.

"Go back if you want" Bellamy offered, while he turned around muttering something else that Rhea didn't catch. Jasper following right behind him,

"I'd walk into hell to find her." He stated, the look on Finn's face giving away his thoughts as he followed the other two.

"I think we just did." Rhea watched the three men move away from them and then turned to look at the other kids as they made their decision, some even looking to her.

"You heard him, you can go if you are scared, no one blames you." Giving them a slight smile before she turned and walked into Grounder Territory, not regretting it for a second.

* * *

They walked straight through till morning with still no sign of Octavia, the worst part being that the trail had disappeared so now they were aimlessly wandering. That's when Roma spoke up,

"Where's John?" which caused everyone to look around wondering where he had gone off too.

"He was right behind me." Rhea said, confused by how he could have disappeared so fast.

"I just saw him a second ago." added Jasper.

"Spread out," ordered Bellamy, " He couldn't have gotten that far." The rest of them started to move, following his orders, Rhea just stood there her hand hovering over her gun looking at the trees around them, something didn't feel right. A loud thud sounded behind her, spinning around she saw the lifeless body of John. Finn and Bellamy ran towards where John had fallen but Rhea didn't move, her eyes frozen on John's lifeless face, his throat having been slit.

"They use the trees." Finn stated, trying to look around to see anything or anyone. Everyone was beginning to panic, each of them looking around in the tree and bushes, anywhere that someone could hide. By this point Rhea had forced herself to focus again, moving her eyes to the trees above.

"We shouldn't have crossed the boundary." A boy she had never seen before pointed out. His eyes wide with fright, Roma, feeling the same thing, looked to Bellamy,

"Now can we go back?" She questioned their leader, but Jasper drew everyone's attention as he pointed out a figure to his right,

"There" Rhea turned towards the figure her gun drawn, safety off.

"Another one." The boy from earlier shouted, Rhea was starting to realize that they were becoming surrounded.

"We should run" Finn suggested, he didn't need to tell them twice because they were running after Finn and Bellamy in an instant. As she ran she noticed that the grounders kept making them change direction. She was so focused on their movements that she didn't notice Bellamy stopping in front of her, slamming into him, she fell on to her ass. He swiftly yanked her up as Roma ran after the boy, his fear had prevented him from stopping. Rhea didn't even give Bellamy the chance to check on her before she was running after their missing people. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

Her feet came to a halt after rounding a large tree, the sight infront of her made her let out a horrified shout. The boy's body had been impaled by a trap the grounders had set. He was dead on impact. Rhea's body was shaking when Bellamy and the others had finally caught up. Roma was gone, clearly spooked by her friend's death, and Rhea was out of it, not being able to comprehend what was happening around. She didn't realize that she had started to walk in a circle, keeping her eyes on the trees.

"They are leading us here." Jasper pointed out, "It's the only direction we could run"

She felt sick to her stomach when she noticed, the grounders had left, "They are gone" she whispered.

"Where did they go?" Finn asked, making everyone wondering for a minute.

"After Roma" Bellamy ran off in the direction they had seen her go, without a thought. Rhea was ripped out of the state she was in and took off after him. They ran for a short piece, trying to close the gap between them and the scared girl, but when Bellamy slowed to a walk the rest of them did too. Rhea was thankful that he had, because walking made it easier for her to keep an eye out for Roma and the grounders. She kept her eyes peeled, making sure to look out for any other traps that may have been placed for them. That's when she saw her, just up ahead behind a tree. Giving Bellamy a nudge to point it out just as Monroe noticed as well.

"There she is" Monroe motioned, "Roma" she called, hoping that the other girl would hear them, but when they heard no answer Bellamy and Finn ran to check on her. Something wasn't right, Rhea could feel it. She watched Bellamy's face as he moved towards the girl on the other side of the tree. Her heart breaking even more when she saw grief passing over his features, Roma was dead, they had been too late.

"They're playing with us." Finn whispered, more to himself than anyone.

"They can kill us whenever they want." Rhea took this time to move closer to Finn and Bellamy, even though it hurt her to admit, Roma's death had hurt Bellamy, he had cared for her and she wanted to comfort him in some way. She stopped beside him, placing her hand in his. He looked down at her almost like he was in a daze, not wanting to see him like that she switched her gaze to Roma. She had been speared through the chest, like Jasper had. The situation at hand didn't make sense to her. The grounders had landed two spear shots with perfect precision, what was stopping them now?

Rhea was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a whisper to her left, her eyes drifted back to Bellamy. The dazed look was gone, now he looked fierce, she felt his hand tighten on hers. Holding her gaze he mouthed,

" Stay with me." Those words helped her understand the look on his face. He had lost Roma, now he was determined to not lose her. Their moment was broken by the sounds of angry shouts.

"Then they should get it over with!" Jasper began to yell, taunting the predators that were around them. "Come on! We know you're out there!" He kept shouting, even though Finn was trying to make him stop. Fear set in when Rhea noticed that they were being surrounded and fast. Letting go of Bellamy's hand she whipped out her gun ready to fire at the grounder that was coming straight for her, surprisingly he stopped abruptly as he caught her gaze, the axe he had been twirling now resting at his side.

A horn blasted around them, making the other grounders stop for a brief second and then run off into the woods. The one in front of her hesitated still holding her eyes contact and then ran with the rest of them.

"They're leaving." Bellamy said clearly confused, but he wasn't the only one.

"That horn, what does it mean?" Jasper questioned, but Finn already knew the answer as he pulled a makeshift tent out of his bag.

"Acid fog" He answered, which caused panic to flash over everyone's face. Flashes of what the fog did to Atom jolted Rhea's brain making her breath quicken. Bellamy must have noticed her panic because he grabbed hold of her hand. The horn blast sounded again causing her to jump in fear.

"We have to run." Monroe stated, clearly not having encountered the fog like they had.

"There's no time." Finn told her, shaking out the tent so they could get in.

First went Jasper and Monroe, and last was Rhea and Bellamy. His hand still firmly gripping hers, he knew she was on the verge of freaking out so he pulled her to his chest, whispering in her ear.

"It's okay Rhea, we are safe in here." He told her, kissing her gently on the head.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Jasper asked, clearly getting impatient. Monroe commented right after, "Will this even work?" Just as impatient as Jasper. That's when Rhea noticed, there was no noise, not like at the cave.

"It's too quiet." Rhea whispered against Bellamy's chest.

"We'll find out." Finn stated, but Bellamy had heard what she had said, with one last kiss to Rhea's forehead, he moved so he could open the flap, clearly not patient enough to wait out the fog.

"No, we won't." Peaking his head out Bellamy confirmed that there was no fog, the rest of them following. Once it came time for Rhea to get out, Bellamy grabbed onto her hand and gave her a gentle pull, making sure to pull her close to him so she wasn't out of his reach.

"Maybe it was a false alarm" Finn offered before they noticed the grounder running in the woods not far away

"They're coming back." Bellamy stated, his grip tightening on his axe, stepping in front of Rhea slightly. They all stiffened as they looked around them, waiting for when they would be surrounded. But that never happened, so Jasper voiced what they all had been thinking.

"I think he's alone." Rhea nodded, agreeing with his statement. Almost chuckling when Monroe asked, "Now can we run?" Everyone but Rhea ignored her.

"He doesn't see us." Bellamy pointed out, "I'm going after him."

"And what? Kill him?" Finn didn't sound too happy with that option, and neither was Rhea.

"No," was Bellamy's answer, which made Rhea alittle bit happier,

"Catch him, make him tell me where Octavia, then kill him." After than he left, Rhea didn't know what to do. Stay and die, or follow him and become just as bad as the Grounders.

"How do we know that he isn't leading us into another trap?" Jasper asked Finn but before Finn could respond Rhea walked past them,

"We don't, but would you rather wait here?" She questioned before jogging to catch up to Bellamy, her decision made.

They followed the Grounder to a wooded area, hiding behind trees whenever he looked around. This time though, when Rhea looked out from behind the tree he was gone. She didn't even think before she ran to where they had last seem him, afraid that they had just lost the last person that could tell them where Octavia was. Skidding to a halt by a bush she noticed she was the only one that had dashed, even though Bellamy's face told her that he was itching to follow her.

Hearing movement on the other side of the bush made her breath catch, turning, she put her hand up as she noticed that Finn and Bellamy were about to run towards her. She knew if they came over, whatever was around the bush would most definitely hear them. Slowly she put one foot in front of other as she rounded the bush, halting when she heard metal grinding as if something was being lifted.

Listening closely she decided it was safe to move again and peered around to see what was going on, but nothing was there. Confused she walked out of her friend's eyesight to investigate, knowing that she would be scolded about it later.

Bending down she dragged her hand along a bush that didn't look like it was in the right place, that's when she noticed the metal bars that seemed to create a gate. That's why he disappeared, he had gone underground.

Creeping back into the other's view, she noticed Bellamy had been 'stress' pacing, his head jolting towards her when Finn nudged him. She motioned for them to follow and then walked back towards the gate. Pulling her gun out as she yanked the gate upwards making sure to not be too rough with it, fearing that it might creak loud enough to warn the grounder inside.

She went to enter but Bellamy placed his hand on her arm to make her step back. This was something he needed to do.

"Be my back up." He requested softly so only she would hear. She nodded in response and then followed behind him as he descended into the pit. She kept her eyes on the shadows around them, just in case the grounder was using them for cover. While she looked around she noticed all of the pre-war items that were spread throughout, under different circumstances, she would have felt like a kid in a candy store, if she even knew what that felt like.

Saying she was distracted was an understatement, which is why she didn't notice when Octavia came into view, or the injured Grounder on the floor.

"Bellamy?"

"Octavia?" Bellamy shouted, relieved to see his sister, that's when Rhea jumped to attention realizing that she could have gotten them killed by not focusing. Her eyes caught sight of the grounder unconcious on the floor, his blood coming out of a wound on his head. Knowing Bellamy had Octavia covered she moved closer to the grounder to check on the wound, Finn seemingly having the same idea. Rhea was pulled from her examination by Bellamy's voice.

"Monroe, watch the entrance" Bellamy ordered, while trying to unlock his sister's restraints.

"How did you find me?" Octavia asked, the question making Rhea think of the people they had lost while looking for her, Octavia pulling her in for a hug made her push those thoughts out of her mind.

"We followed him." Jasper motioned to the injured Grounder on the ground.

"We should go, now, before he wakes up" Octavia suggested, making Rhea focus back on the man below them. Moving towards him she stood beside Finn.

"He's not gonna wake up." When Bellamy said this it make Rhea take a step back to put herself between Bellamy and the wounded man. This was not who they were.

"Bellamy, stop." She stated firmly, clearly set on preventing any unnecessary bloodshed.

"He didn't hurt me, let's just go." Begged Octavia, trying to make her brother see reason.

"They started this." he growled, still angry about losing the others. "Rhea, Finn, move. Now."

"Foghorn" Finn whispered, completely disregarding Bellamy, Rhea turned to look at what he was talking about, leaning down so she was level with him.

"What?" She questioned, but before Finn could give her an answer the grounder had launched himself at him, scratching Rhea across the arm with the knife he used to stab Finn in the chest. Completely a swift move he kicked Bellamy's legs out from underneath of him. Her shock got the better of her as she fell backwards trying to get as far away from the angry grounder as she could. What brought her back was when he started to try to kill Bellamy with the spear Bellamy had intended on using on him.

"No!" She roared, jumping up she kicked the spear out of his hands. The force of her kick threw the grounder off balance and made him unfocused enough for Jasper to hit him over the head knocking him unconscious again. They didn't waste time worrying about when he woke up next because Finn was gravely injured. With ease Bellamy lifted him into his arms and moved towards the exit of the cave they were in.

"Hurry, we have to get him to Clarke." Everyone realized that Clarke was the only one that could save Finn's life. Rhea ran out first, giving Monroe a sad nod as she walked past, she needed to make sure the coast was clear, even braving running ahead just a little, still staying in their line of sight. With Finn out of commission they wouldn't stand a chance against another Grounder attack.

Monroe caught up pretty quickly, the two of them looking left and right, and up into the trees, Rhea gripping her gun and Monroe had her spear ready for anything. They stayed like this for the entire journey back, not even stopping to pay respects to their friends that had died when they walked past their bodies, for fear that Finn would soon join them in the spirit world.

Jasper and Octavia had caught up too them and moved past them, Rhea nodded at Monroe telling her to continue on while she took the rear. They were so close to camp that the only threat was from someone attacking from behind.

"Clarke!" yelled Jasper, the panic clear in his voice, "Clarke! Where's Clarke" he continued to yell while they walked through the main gate to camp, Octavia using him as a crutch due to exhaustion and pain from her injuries. "Get Clarke now!" He ordered, Rhea turned back to the trees, her job of protecting the group wasn't done until everyone was in camp. Something caught her eye while she was watching, giving a quick glance towards Bellamy, who was too focused on getting Finn the help he needed, she moved to get a closer look.

As she moved closer, she could see movement, someone was watching her from the bushes ahead. She didn't know if exhaustion was clouding her better judgement or if she was just stupid but she kept walking towards the bush.

"Hello?" she spoke softly, not wanting to be deemed a threat. "Please come out, I won't hurt you." At this she put her hands up to show that there was no weapon in them. She almost let out a startled shriek when she felt someone grab her wrist, pulling her behind the bush and putting her arm behind her back, a knife also being placed at her throat. Closing her eyes to hide the fear that may show in them she tried pleading her case,

"I am not here to hurt you. I just want to talk." This time she opened her eyes to look around, her eyes landing on a man, the one that had twirled his axe to taunt her before the horn sounded.

The grounder beside him, who was much smaller, let out a small gasp, something shocking her, and began to speak in a language that Rhea couldn't even begin to understand. The smaller grounder seemed to be getting increasingly agitated the more she spoke, making Rhea become confused.

"Please," she tried, not knowing what she was going to do,"I don't understand why you haven't kill me." Testing her luck, but she couldn't help it, these people hadn't given John, Diggs or Roma a chance to make nice before they murdered them, why were they giving her one?

The man with the axe moved towards her, she tensed at first as she saw his hand come towards her face, but all he did was touch beside her left eye gently.

"Your eyes are gold like the rays of the sun." Rhea would be lying if she said she had been expecting them to speak to her in English, her eyes widening. Of all the things he could have said, he decided to mention her eye color? Yes the color of them was quite rare, the woman of her family being the only ones on the ARK to have them, but it still didn't make any sense. Instead of questioning him she just looked up into his dark navy blue eyes, fearing that turning away would be a sign of disrespect to him. His hand moved once more but this time he moved it so he could gently pull the hand that was holding the knife away from her throat, his mouth opened to speak once more but the sound of someone calling her name interrupted. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked in the direct of the sound, but then they switch back to her.

"You must stay save, you have much to do" he stated, brushing her face one last time before the three of them disappeared into the trees. What did he mean?

"Rhea!" a voice yelled frantically behind her, pulling herself out of her thoughts she walked out from behind the bush.

"Calm down, I'm right here." She managed to get out before someone collided with her body, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She knew who it was right away a smile gracing her lips while she returned the hug

"Don't go wandering off again, I can't handle losing anyone else today." Bellamy pulled away lifting her chin to look up at him, "You hear me?" He demanded, his face one of stone.

"I hear you Bell, I mean who couldn't? You are yelling." She smirked, but his face didn't change. Sighing she tried the route of reassurance.

"I'm fine Bellamy, just tired." She managed a small smile to prove it to him, though he seemed to remain unconvinced. Instead of scolding her anymore he just stared at her, as if he wanted to say something to her. As if he didn't want to ruin the moment with words he just rested his forehead against hers and continued to watch her. His mouth opened again within a few minutes,

"Rhea, I need to know," She could feel movement against her forehead as his brow started to furrow,

"What you said, was that true?" This question made her mind flash to the day before, to the moment in time when, after so many times of being crushed, she opened up and told him that after everything, she still loved him. It felt like decades ago.

"Yes." Was her simple answer, her eyes dropping out of fear of rejection.

"Every word." the last part coming out as a whisper. His response was what she had expected, he had pulled back as if looking for a lie in her expression. He didn't have the chance to respond.

"Bellamy man, a storm is coming, we gotta go." A boy she didn't recognize yelled, once he saw their close proximity and the glare Bellamy was sending him he turned red with embarrassment and his eyes opened much wider with fear.

"Go be the leader, I'll be here when you get back." Then she left, not daring to look back. Everything that was happening with Bellamy, the hot and cold, back and forth , was giving her a headache. Adding what just happened with the grounders on top of that made her head spin. She needed sleep to recover from everything, so she headed towards the drop ship. This time, she decided, she would sleep inside, no longer fearing retaliation for what the guard had done to the juveniles in camp.

The walk to the drop ship felt longer than usual, most likely due to the exhaustion she felt. As it got closer she could feel relief going through her, she was actually excited to get sleep. She shuffled up the ramp and pushed through the parachutes that were hanging at the entrance, only to be greeted by the desperate cries from a girl she didn't recognize as she tried to get through to the ARK on the radio. Rhea ignored the new suprises though, all she could see was a mat in the back corner of the ship, it was almost like tunnel vision.

"Rhea, is everything alright?" Clarke question, worry lines beginning to form on her forehead as she looked at the older woman. Rhea had heard her, but it was as if she no longer had the energy to respond, like she was running on just enough fumes to get her to the mat and that's it.

"Rhea?" Clarke tried again, this time moving towards her, but again she just kept moving towards the mat. Her body gave up once she reached it, her eyes closing shut almost immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

Something didn't seem right, she thought as she looked at the auburn haired guard in the corner. Rhea had completely ignored her, it was as if she wasn't even able to focus. It could be due to exhaustion, the search party did go through a lot, but something told her it was something else. Clarke didn't have time to figure it out though because Raven had managed to get through to the ARK and Finn wasn't going to last much longer

"Mom?" She asked, "Mom, it's me."

"Clarke?" Her mother asked, clearly surprised by hearing her voice. Clarke wasn't over what her mother had done, so she just carried on.

"Mom, I need your help, one of our people was stabbed by a grounder." She said, taking a quick glance towards Finn just as a precautionary.

"Clarke, this is the chancellor." Clarke rolled her eyes slightly, they didn't have time for this.

"Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?" His voice was laced with doubt.

"Yes, the Earth is survivable, we're are not alone." Getting to the point so she could focus back on Finn.

"Mom, he is dying, the knife is still in his chest." She moved so she could be standing beside Finn.

"Clarke, is my son with you?" Jaha, once again trying to take control of the conversation, but this time Clarke didn't feel annoyance, just grief.

"I'm so sorry, Wells is," Clarke hesitated so she could remain calm, afraid that if she hadn't than she would break down at the memory of the pain and grief she felt when her friend had died.

"Wells is dead." She concluded, before she went into doctor mode again, she needed to focus on the living.

"I'll talk you through it step by step" Her mother told her, which gave her the strength she needed. That was quickly wiped away when she heard the radio cut in and out, not hearing a single thing her mother said.

"Raven" She started but was quickly cut off.

"It's not the radio! It's the storm" Raven replied with a huff, her emotions getting the better of her.

Both girls were suddenly interrupted as they heard a scream from where Rhea had been resting, the girl that had been peacefully sleeping was now thrashing around. Fearing she might hurt herself Clarke moved to her quickly.

"Rhea, hey calm down" Clarke tried to sooth her but it only made Rhea thrash more, but that wasn't what made Clarke's heart drop. Rhea was burning up.

"Monroe, come here, please!" She shouted, trusting Monroe to not harm Rhea.

"She is burning up, I need you to bring down her temperature okay?" Monroe nodded to show that she was listening.

Clarke was drawn away by Octavia coming back with two metal containers. Giving one last look at the now very pale Rhea she stood up and moved towards Octavia to check what she had brought.

* * *

Rhea could feel herself screaming, her arm felt like it was on fire, in fact her entire body felt like it had burst into flames. The only thing that kept her from losing her mind was the faint whispering she heard and the slight feeling of something cold dabbing her chest, cheeks and forehead. She couldn't think, almost couldn't breathe, the pain was so close to consuming her. She needed to forget the pain, needed to focus elsewhere, the only thing coming to mind was Bellamy.

 _"Hello beautiful" A smile covered her face at the sound of his voice, she had missed it so much over the past couple days._

 _"Bellamy." She breathed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, closing her eyes she lost herself in his scent and the warmth of his touch. After all this time she still got butterflies the instant he was near her._

 _She had never told him, but she had been in his class until she was in her mid teens. His curly brown hair and smile that could melt an ice cube within a second, had her heart from day one, it hitting her full force after seeing him again at training._

 _Back then she never would have allowed herself to imagine where their relationship had progressed, she knew her father would not have approved. He was always afraid that she would ruin her chance at following in his footsteps, so dating had always been off the table. Which was partially why she had never told him, but it was time._

 _"Are you ready to meet my family?" She asked, still enjoying the affection he was showing. She couldn't help but frown when she felt him tense slightly. When he didn't answer she turned so she was looking right at him. She had always been so good at reading him so she instantly knew something was wrong._

 _"Bellamy, tell me what's on your mind." She wanted to give him the chance to spill what it was before he was in front of her father. That man could smell weakness in anything and anyone, so if there was even the slightest amount of doubt he would find it and use it to condemn their relationship._

 _He looked embarrassed almost instantly, even looking away so she didn't see the slight red on his cheeks. But she was having none of that, so she gave him a slight nudge, insisting that he tell her._

 _"Uh," he began, his face reddening even more," Your father is, uh, pretty darn intimidating." He managed to stutter out, looking anywhere but at her. She thought of what he said for a moment, thinking about how to respond, be polite? Maybe reassure him? But she didn't do either of those things, instead she snorted and began to laugh until her sides hurt._

 _"Hey! don't laugh, I'm serious!" He pleaded, clearly getting amusement out of her lack in manners and her un-lady like behaviour, but she just kept laughing, even as people walked past. Their eyes told her they were silently judging her for her outburst but she really didn't care._

 _"You.. are intimidated.. by my dad?" She managed to spit out in-between fits of laughter, which sent Bellamy over the edge, he had decided to throw her over his shoulder and shouted._

 _"Alright woman, I will not take this amount of disrespect" He mock hollered, adding a twang to his voice for effect. "No one laughs at Bellamy Blake, the mighty! No one" he proceeded to tickle her, which only made her laugh even harder. Tickling her ribs had always been a weakness of hers, one that Bellamy always seemed to use when he found she was being too serious. Sometimes even giving them a slight jab when they were doing drills with Shumway._

 _"Bellamy," she squealed, "my father is waiting!" this made him stop almost immediately, he gently placed her down and gave her a quick flick on the nose. She was so stunned by this act that her laughter stopped instantly. She looked at him like he had 10 heads, which made him smirk._

 _"Okay now, , we best be on our way. But before we go, you should probably give me a kiss. Because god knows when you get there he will probably scare you into not even looking my way." She demanded after she had recovered from her stunned state. Smiling he leaned in and gave her a passionate but sweet kiss._

 _"I love you," He breathed out when they pulled apart, "with everything I have."_

 _This admission would have made Rhea melt to a puddle on the floor but the meeting with her father loomed over her like a shadow. She pecked him one more time for courage._

 _"I love you too Bellamy, which is why you are meeting my father." She stared into his eyes for a moment, hoping that this would not be the last time she had the chance._

When the memory passed the pain came back so fiercely that it felt like someone was ripping her arm off nice and slow. She could feel herself heaving, as if her body was trying to expel whatever was causing her so much pain. She knew something was wrong, all the pain was making her lose whatever fight she had left. It wouldn't be longer before there was nothing there for her to give and she would be lost to darkness.

* * *

Panic was rushing through her, she didn't know what to do. Finn was seizing, Rhea was quiet but her pulse had dropped significantly. Both of them were on the verge of death, and Clarke didn't know why. Holding onto Finn while he seized was the only thing she could do, Monroe was still by Rhea, trying and failing to keep her fever down. When Finn stopped it was a relief.

"It stopped, quick, help me get him on his side." Clarke shot at Raven, but the mechanic just stood there terrified that she might lose Finn.

"Raven, there is fluid in his lungs, he could choke, quick." This made Raven snap to her senses. Once he was re-positioned she checked his temperature again, but it was just as she feared.

"He's burning up."

"Fluid in his lungs, does that mean the knife hit something?" Raven questioned, tears now streaming down her face, Clarke was scared, this didn't make sense.

"This isn't blood, it's something else." White foam was now dripping out of his mouth, "I did everything she told me." Clarke was getting more and more scared and confused as the situation escalated. That's when it hit her,

"Wait, I've seen this before. Shortness of breath, fever, seizing." She took a second before she continued."It's poison. "

"Clarke you sterilized everything, I watched you do it." Raven pointed out, unconvinced. But Clarke wasn't focusing on her, her gaze became frozen on the one thing she knew that she hadn't sterilized.

"Not everything." Her heart dropping, "Monroe, check Rhea for any wounds that might resemble a cut from a knife. You" she pointed the knife towards Raven, "Stay here."

She needed to speak to the grounder, he would know how to save them. She nimbly climbed up the ladder to the second level and would have continued to climb right away but she was pulled away by Octavia.

"Clarke!" Octavia walked towards her looking frustrated, "they locked the hatch." But a hatch was not about to stop Clarke from saving two of her people, so she continued climbing. Once she reached the top she began banging on the hatch.

"Hey! Open the door!" She demanded, increasing the power behind each bang. She didn't have to pound for very long because Miller opened the hatch, he had intended on preventing her from coming up but she didn't have time for it.

"Get out of my way Miller, now!" She shouted, his eyes flickered to the knife in her hands so he backed away pretty quickly. Once she had her feet planted she stormed towards the grounder that had been chained up. Holding up the knife she demanded,

"What's on this?"

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy questioned, clearly confused.

"He poisoned the blade! All this time he knew Finn and Rhea were going to die no matter what we did! What is it?" She yelled, clearly not realizing Bellamy's heart broken look beside her.

"Is there an antidote?"

"Clarke, he doesn't understand you." Octavia interjected, but Clarke couldn't hear that, if they didn't get the antidote then they were going to lose two very important people.

"Vials" Bellamy suggested, his need to save Rhea giving him that little push back to reality. "It's gotta be here." he was determined by this point, he was about to let her die.

"You would have to be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote" She concluded as she sorted through the vials, not recognizing a single one. Knowing that one of the vials in her hand could very well be the very poison that was killing the others downstairs she knew she would need the grounder to answer her question.

"What one?" She tried one more time, hoping that seeing how frantic she was would spark some of his humanity.

"Answer the question!" Bellamy growled beside her, his patience running very thing, but by the look on the grounders face, he would much rather let their people die.

* * *

Rhea didn't know what was going on, it started off like a shiver throughout her body, but soon it ended up being a full blown seizure. She was terrified, she had no control over her body as she convulsed on the mat she had fallen onto just a few hours ago. Monroe tried to help and even pleaded for her to stop but it was no use, it just had to play out.

Her mind became numb before the convulsing finally stopped, nothing felt real anymore, she let herself drift away from the pain that had overwhelmed her.

* * *

Her eyes opened, as she looked around she could see Finn on the table as well as Monroe in the corner begging her body to fight, but she was no longer there. Her eyes drifted towards the entrance to the drop ship, something made her move towards it. Once she reached the door she pulled the lever and watched as the door began to open but as it did she began to hear sounds that she had never thought she would get to hear. She could hear chatter all around, birds were chirping and children were laughing. Her curiosity got the better of her making her push her way through the fabric before her.

It was like she had stepped into an entirely different world, one filled with so much life. There were people everywhere, buildings stood tall instead of in ruin. She kept walking forward, a smile blessing her face. She was completely in awe at the beauty of this world.

Before her was a building that she would have only seen in a textbook, it was made of brick, large white pillars in front. Before she could examine the beauty of it more, something caught her eye. Three children were playing with rope not far away, two of them made the rope go in a circle and the other jumped it. Laughter to her left, caught her attention.

On a bench not far away sat a man, there was nothing notably special about this man to anyone around him and he wasn't the one that stood out to her, but the woman beside him with the beautiful curly blonde hair and stunning gold eyes made her heart skip a beat and her breath catch. This woman was a spitting image of Rhea, the only difference was the hair. The woman before her had hair as beautiful as gold, like her eyes, whereas Rhea's hair was auburn, similar to the colour of the sunset.

She decided to move towards them hoping to get a closer look at them, trying to figure out who they were. That's when it hit her, these were her great-grand parents. Her mother had told her about them plenty of times, they were heroes to her family. On the day of the bombs they had forced her grandmother to run, while they stayed back and helped the wounded. Neither of them made it too the ARK, so her grandmother grew up an orphan.

The paper her great grandfather had been holding caught her attention, examining it she noticed the date in the corner. Her entire body stiffen when she recognized it, today was the day that the bombs fell.

As if her realization was some form of cue, she heard a roaring whistle to her right. Looking to the sky, she saw it, the bomb that would kill majority of the people in this part of The United States. Screaming she ran to her family, begging them to move, to save themselves, but they were already moving. Rhea suddenly felt a tug on her clothing, something was making her go back. The tug started to become a pull, but before she was pulled back she looked up, into the eyes of her great- grandmother. She couldn't breath when she realized that beside her great- grandmother was her great grandfather and behind them was her parents smiling at her with pride.

"Rhea, my beautiful great-grand-daughter, be strong, you are meant to do great things." With that Rhea was dragged from the world before her, her family standing there watching her leave. Just as she was about to be pulled into the drop ship the bomb collided with the earth, just over the horizon, decimating everything in it's path.

As she was being dragged back to her body she noticed that there was someone at her bed side gripping her hand like if he let go he would lose her forever. The impact of her soul reconnecting with her body made her jolt awake, causing the man beside her to fall back in surprise.

"Rhea?" He weakly asked, she could hear emotion wavering throughout his tone.

"Bellamy, I saw it, I saw them." She whispered, fully aware that he might think she had lost her mind. Before she could explain she felt herself being pulled into him, her body being easily placed into his lap. She melted into the hug, suddenly realizing how much she needed it.

" I thought I lost you." He whispered against her hair. The grip he had on her tightened ever so slightly. Knowing that he needed reassurance, even though there was pain wracking her body, she gently stated,

"I'm not going anywhere."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been days since Rhea had woken up, but nothing much had changed. Bellamy had distanced himself from her but she didn't care much. She had been so wrapped up in cleaning up the camp and trying to decipher what her hallucination had meant. It confused her beyond belief and it didn't make the least bit of sense. Why would she have seen the world before the war, and why did she go to where her great-grandparents were the day of the bombs?

Those weren't the only things puzzling her, the Blake siblings seemed to be fighting more than usual. While Rhea worked she kept noticing Octavia sneak into the drop ship and not long after come storming out repeatedly over the past few days. Something was off, Octavia had spent her whole life confined, so the fact that she was fighting to go into the drop ship just did not make sense..

She needed to know what was drawing so much attention, but everytime she had tried to go in and look one of Bellamy's goons followed right behind her or sent her back to work. She spent most of her down time working on a plan to get inside, but really all she needed was the right opportunity to get away from her guard detail.

As if a higher power was on her side, Octavia came storming out of the ship, Bellamy hot on her tail. Rhea looked at today's goon knowing that if she had any chance of getting in there, she would have to lose him.

"Hey," She started, she had a brilliant idea, "I need to use the washroom, I'm not feeling so good. Can you go find Clarke and see if she can get up here?" She asked, rubbing her stomach while having her best 'I feel sick' face on. He looked conflicted at first, knowing very well what Bellamy would do to him if he lost her, but he also knew what Bellamy would do if he let her get worse.

"Uh, yeah. Go to your tent and I will bring Clarke there, okay?" He questioned, almost as if he was hopeful that she would listen.

"Well, I'll be at the mounds and then I'll be there, I promise." She informed him, while referring to their makeshift washrooms. She turned around and headed in their direction. When she was far enough away she braved a glance behind her to see if he was out of sight. Not seeing his face amongst the crowd made her smile gleefully but she didn't have time to celebrate. Quickening her pace she switch her route towards the drop ship.

Once she arrived at the ramp she ran in, not even bothering to look around to see if anyone noticed. Relief flooded her when she saw that the only two in the lower level was Finn and Raven, both of whom were sound asleep. Wanting to waste no time she moved to the ladder and began ascending to the second floor. To her surprise, the second level was empty, so she just continued onto the third level. Pulling herself onto the floor she closed the hatch, making sure to lock it, before she proceeded to turn around.

The sight before her made her stagger backwards in shock. The grounder that had been in the cave was hanging by his arms from the drop ship. There was cuts and bruises all over his skin, exhaustion prevented him from standing. She slowly moved towards him, trying to see the full extend of the damage done to his body.

"Oh my god, what have they done to you?" She whispered with sympathy. Had her people done this? He jolted away at the sound of her voice, fear on his face.

"No, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She cooed, not wanting him to fear her.

"My name is Rhea, I'm just here to help." She put her hands out infront of her, to show that she had no weapon hidden in their grasp. He kept his gaze on her but the fear had left his features. Continuing her movement towards him she noticed a bucket of water and a rag beside him. Octavia must have brought them up, hoping to be able to help him, which explains why she was hovering around the drop ship so much.

"I'm just going to clean you up alittle okay?" Something told her that he wouldn't hurt her so she continued on her path to the bucket. Bending down she grabbed the rag and dipped it into the water.

"Okay, I'm going to clean your face off first." For some reason she felt the need to inform him of what she was doing, maybe it was because she was afraid of scaring him but by the look on his face, he wasn't worried. After wringing out the rag she moved so that she was directly infront of him. Looking him in the eye she dabbed the rag gently along a cut on his face. His slight wince startled her but she kept the rag in place and began rubbing the blood off of the wound.

Cleaning the largest cuts didn't take very long, but it seemed to put alittle bit more life into him but Rhea knew he was still weak, his body was shaking from lack of food and water. Dropping the rag on the ground, she took a quick look around the room hoping to find something to put water in. Her eyes caught sight of a cup not far away, that had probably been left there by one of the guys, she picked it up, happy to see that there was already water in it, she wouldn't have felt right giving him bloody water from the bucket.

"Would you like some water?" She offered, holding the glass up so he could see. His eyes narrowed at the sight of it, most likely fearing that she was intending on poisoning him. Shaking her head she tried to show him that she meant no harm.

"Here," She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, "It's not poisoned, now would you like some?" Watching his face she saw a slight twitch that she took as a yes so she brought the glass to his lips letting him drink as much as he could. He managed to down the entire glass before giving her a brief nod in appreciation. That's when she realized, he must be starving, her heart sunk into her stomach, she had no food for him and she wouldn't be able to sneak her way to the food tent and back without getting caught.

"If I had known that you were here I would have brought you food. I'm sorry." Frowning at him she could feel her hurt at his state begin to turn to rage. This man was probably a strong warrior in any other situation and now here he was, weaker than someone half his size. Who could have done this? Then she realized, Bellamy had been keeping Octavia out, so he would be the one she would need to hound for answers, maybe even hold responsible.

"I need to leave, but I promise," She moved her hand so it rested on her heart, "I will get you out of here." After saying this she moved her hand so it was hovering over his heart, she wished he understood her.

"Please, stay alive." her voice would have cracked if she hadn't been trying extremely hard to control her emotions. Pulling away she walked over to the hatch, unlocked it and put one foot onto the ladder. She stopped when she heard something that almost made her fall down the hole.

"Thank you, Sola." Muttered the man not far from her, but before she could speak to him again she heard shouting from the lower levels of the drop ship.

"I have to go, but I will keep my promise." With that she continued down the ladder until she was on the first floor.

"Rhea! What are you doing in here?" Bellamy hollered, he was clearly mad at her for slipping past her detail, "This ship is off limits." He snarled,

"Why Bellamy? Because you have a human being chained up on the third level?"

"Human being?" He snapped, "That thing almost killed you!" The venom that dripping from every word he spoke made her step away from him. His reponse made it obvious that he genuinely hated the grounder.

"Does that make torturing him right?" Her disappointment only managed to enrage him more.

"I did what I had to do to save your life!" He shouted, not understanding why she was fighting him on something that made sense to him.

"I would have prefered to die if I'd known that you were destroying your humanity to save me. That's not who you are." Her statement made his face pale but only briefly, quickly recovering, his expression changed to stone, it was as if he was not wanting to hear what she was saying.

"This is who I have to be to make sure our people survive." The look on his face told her that he genuinely believed what he was saying was the truth, which scared her.

"Then you are just as bad as them." She knew her words would hurt him, and honestly, she had wanted them too. Not being able to look at him anymore she turned and walked away. She couldn't get through to someone that was determined to believe that they were right, even if they were horribly wrong.

She spent the next two days working with a group that had been assigned to rebuilding the camp. Removing branches and stumps, setting up tents and building huts for shelter. The damage from the storm had ruined more than just their tents, their food supply had been wiped out as well so groups had been sent out to scrounge for food such as nuts, vegetation and meat. She would have prefered being on one of the hunting parties but Clarke and Bellamy wouldn't allow her to leave camp. Normally she would have gone anyway, but she needed to keep an eye on the grounder that they still held prisoner. Also she needed to keep an eye on Bellamy, now that they had direct contact with the ARK she feared that Shumway would find out that she hadn't killed him yet, and knowing Shumway he would convince someone to do it for him. So even though she was still extremely angry at Bellamy, she still had to watch out for him. He was an ass but he didn't deserve to die.

Octavia had also been put on rebuild duty, which gave them both sometime to talk about what their gameplan was when they had the opportunity to break the grounder out of his metal prison. They had spent so much time going over so many different plans, but all of them went up in smoke when it came to how they were going to get the grounder out when Bellamy and his crew were constantly around. That's when an idea came to Rhea's mind.

"Octavia." She whispered, not wanting to get the attention of the other kids in the group. The brunette looked at her with a bored expression, she was in the same boat as Rhea, rebuilding was just not her thing.

"Uh, are you thirsty? We should go get some water." Rhea suggested, motioning towards the water trough that had been set up the day before. It was their usual meeting place, noone would suspect they were up to something because it just looked like they were hydrating themselves.

Getting the hint Octavia stood up, brushed the dirt off of her knees and followed Rhea to their meeting place. They made sure to keep a pace that didn't draw too much attention to them as they walked through camp. When they arrived at the trough, each of them grabbed a cup and filled it before Rhea began.

"I have an idea." She started, not wanting to jump right in fearing that someone might overhear them.

"I could take Bellamy and Clarke out for a recon mission, you know check the area for any place that might have survived the bombs, the leader in them wouldn't be able to pass up the chance." She smiled, while Octavia processed the idea, but before she could get an answer from her Clarke was yelling her name.

"Rhea, you're wanted on the radio." She felt her nose scrunch up, she knew it was only a matter of time until Shumway requested to speak with her, she dragged her feet on her walk to the radio tent wanting to waste as much time as possible. At the entrance she took a moment to gain her composure. When she was ready she ducked under the parachute at the entrance. On the screen infront of her was exactly who she had been expecting,

"Sir." She said, giving him a slight salute.

"No need for the formalities Lieutenant you know why we are here." The look on his face was strictly business. On the ARK it would have made her shake with fear but she wasn't on the ARK.

"Commander, he hasn't uttered a word." She lied, hoping it would convince him. "My orders are that if he informs anyone of why he is down here then I am to kill him." She informed him.

"I know what your orders were Lieutenant, I gave them too you, but your orders have changed. There is too much at risk." Shumway informed her stoned face.

"What are my new orders sir?" She questioned, even though she feared she already knew the answer.

"You are to kill Bellamy Blake, he can't be alive by the time the people of the ARK get to the ground. Is that clear?" He demanded, he lost his composure for a second, but Rhea had caught it. He was scared, something had him shook up. Knowing she was walking on eggshells she nodded. She had no intention of killing Bellamy, but she didn't want Shumway to know this until he was on the ground, just incase he sent someone else after Bellamy.

"Alright Lieutenant, you are dismissed." Shumway told her, Rhea didn't waste any time, she had to warn Bellamy. After ducking out of the tent she grabbed the arm of a girl that had been walking by.

"Hey, where's Bellamy?" She asked a girl named Fox, Rhea felt bad when she noticed that she had scared her, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Uh," she squeaked, "He's over there." Rhea looked where her finger was pointing and then nodded at the girl muttering 'Sorry' before she headed off in that direction.

He was in his tent which didn't surprise her, ever since they had acquired communications with the ARK he had been off, like his mind was constantly elsewhere. It had gotten worse after their argument, she had been purposely avoiding him, but now was not the time to hold a grudge, she had to warn him. Without knocking she moved into the tent, regretting it instantly when she noticed that he was not alone, or clothed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She shouted with embarrassment before she retreated from the tent. Images of Bellamy and a blonde she had seen around camp burned into her thoughts making her feel sick. She had known that Bellamy had turned into quite the player, she had even seen it with Roma, but she had thought he had moved past it, obviously not. Her mind was reeling, had he moved on? Was the Bellamy she had known really gone? A firm hand on her shoulder ripped her from her thoughts. Looking up she noticed that the hand was attached to Clarke, who was talking to her.

"Hey, Rhea. I have something for you too do. Well for us to do." Clarke's face looked almost hopeful. Rhea instantly felt grateful, finally something that would make her feel useful. The grateful feeling drained from her when she remembered that Clarke had allowed Bellamy to torture the grounder, hate replaced it.

"Oh and what is that?" Ice was on every word, which was disregarded as Clarke began telling her what she needed her for.

"The ARK has records of a supply depot not far from here, I'm going to need some extra back up. You in?" Rhea would have told her to shove it, but then she remembered the idea she had mentioned to Octavia earlier, this would be the perfect opportunity.

"Fine, but since I am the one that has had actual training, you listen to my orders, not the other way around, you got that?" She told her, her eyes narrowing with each word. Clarke just nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good, meet me back here in ten minutes." Rhea walked away without even acknowledging what Clarke had said, she needed to find Octavia. After looking around camp and not seeing her, Rhea walked towards the drop ship. She regretted her decision almost instantly, as she took one step onto the drop ship Bellamy walked out.

"Rhea." He whispered, guilt written all over his face.

"No, I don't have time for this." Was all she could say, the hurt from the betrayal she had witnessed earlier seeping deeper into her heart, threatening to overwhelm her. She quickly shook it off and walked right passed him.

"Octavia," she yelled, moving towards the younger girl that was seemingly on some form of protest.

"Rhea, hey." Octavia casually greeted her, instead of asking her what she was doing Rhea just got straight to business.

"Well I'm heading out with Clarke to go on a mission, you got this covered here?" She asked while shifting her eyes towards the ladder not far away, letting her know that their mission was a go.

"Oh, the mission with Bellamy?" Octavia questioned, informing Rhea that she was going with both leaders. "Clarke just finished inviting him, didn't you Clarke?" Another warning from the brunette, they weren't alone, which was something Rhea hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, I just thought we would need another body, to help us carry anything we might find." Clarke shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but Rhea was screaming on the inside, she wasn't ready to face him again.

"Uh okay, well we better get moving." Rhea stated, recovering rather quickly after her moment of weakness. Clarke nodded, tossing a pack at Rhea.

"Here, I found this under a blanket in the corner there, you must have left it there when.." She trailed off, seemingly afraid to mention what had happened almost a week ago.

"Thanks." Rhea muttered, kneeling down she opened the bag hoping to find what she had been missing, inside neatly packed away was her holster and her gun. Smiling she pulled them out and strapped them on. Zipping the bag back up she swung it over her shoulder and followed Clarke out into the sun.

"First I have to check on Finn, I'll meet you at the gate alright?" Rhea nodded and moved towards the ration station. She knew that this trip could take longer than a day so she wanted to be prepared.

Jasper and Monty were at the nut station when she arrived, munching on the nuts and packaging them up.

"Hey boys" She smiled, "How's it going?"

"Oh you know, it's going." Was the response she got from Jasper, Monty just nodded. Rhea hadn't gotten the chance to talk to them much over the last week and she felt awful about it.

"So what do we got?" She asked motioned towards the table in front of them.

"Well," Jasper cheekily started, "We got nuts," he held up a rather large nut, moving his hand to a smaller one, picking it up he held it out to her, "nuts."

"And more nuts." Monty kicked in the time, tossing a bag of nuts her way. Laughing at their antics Rhea tossed another couples bags into her pack.

"Well, we have quiet the food palette huh?" The boys chuckled at her before she moved to the meat station, there was a pile of dried meat just sitting off to the side so she swiped a small amount of it and put it on top of the nuts. One of the boys that was there gave her a side glance.

"Taking rations now huh?" His deep voice rumbled, as he looked her over. He was a giant compared to Rhea which was slightly intimidating.

"I'm leaving camp on a mission, just taking enough to live." She informed him, trying to hide how nervous he was making her. When a smile passed over his features she sighed,

"It's alright guard, take what you want we can get more. Just make sure you come back." He ordered, pointing a knife at her, threatening her jokingly. Rhea was mildly confused by how he was reacting to her but she smiled at him anyway before she walked towards the gate.

She wasn't waiting long when the two leaders walked towards her, both with solemn expressions as if their thoughts were distracting them from the real world. Rhea could not allow that, if they were distracted someone was going to die.

"You both need to get your heads in the game or this day trip is going to end up with another mound in that cemetery, you got that?" She ordered, clearly not impressed with the two of them, receiving a glare from Clarke, who was clearly in a bad mood, and a stone cold look from Bellamy. Rolling her eyes at them Rhea turned and began to walk into the woods.

"Where are you going? I haven't even told you where the depot is." Clarke yelled after her, making Rhea spin around.

"Do you honestly think I am an idiot?" Trying to stay calm Rhea just folded her arms across her chest while she waited for an answer, when nothing came she continued.

"My father was the Commander of the Guard for 20 years, he made me begin studying maps of Earth when I was 8 years old. The only possible place this 'depot' could be is in this direction" Rhea declared before she stormed off towards where she had been previously walking towards, when she heard nothing from Clarke she let a smile grace her feature. She actually didn't mind showing the know-it-all leader that she wasn't the only highly educated person that had come down on the drop ship.


	12. Chapter 12

The trek to where the depot was, was not the hardest the three of them have had to endure, which made Rhea almost happy, but that emotion was being dimmed by the fact that now they couldn't seem to find the damn door. They had been at it for almost twenty minutes, which doesn't seem like a lot but after an infuriatingly quiet walk like the one they had, it just makes the need to get it over with really intense. Especially for Rhea, with Bellamy giving her glances every 2 seconds and Clarke sending her heated glares, Rhea was beyond done.

She had been purposely avoiding the two of them since they had arrived at the location, even ignoring any conversation that was going on between them. She had been glancing around at the ruins around them, they seemed familiar, like she had seen them before. While she was doing this she kept catching movement on the right of her, she didn't react to it as to not give away that she had infact noticed. She continued moving so that she was now a decent distance away from the other two until she heard Clarke shout.

"Rhea, we found it. Over here." Turning her head she nodded in acknowledgement and moved towards them, the movement now being on her left hand side where Bellamy had been. Something wasn't right, Rhea could feel it but she didn't say anything to the other two. She didn't want them to get distracted.

By the time she had gotten to Clarke and Bellamy they had already managed to open the door to the depot. She motioned for the two of the to go first before she followed after them, making sure the door was shut before she walked down the stairs.

"Here" Clarke said, handing Bellamy and Rhea a flashlight before she pulled one out of her bag for herself.

"Really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Bellamy questioned, his tone filled with doubt.

"A girl can dream." Clarke stated, the look of the place around them making it very doubtful that the entire structure was intact. Rhea wasn't convinced that this depot was their salvation, with the amount of water leaking in through the extensive damage in the concrete, she was surprised that it wasn't just a pile of rubble.

"Come on." Clarke ordered and walked off into the darkness, Bellamy right on her heels. Sighing Rhea shook her head and began muttering a string of curse words before following after them, not seeing any other choice.

She instantly regretted her decision to follow them when they arrived at another set of stairs that led them deeper into the ruined bunker. Rhea was at full attention as she walked behind Bellamy, she could have sworn that she could heard someone behind them but she didn't risk turning around. Halfway down the stairs Clarke came to a halt, which caused Rhea to almost lose it at the younger girl for slowing them down, the fear of whatever was behind them getting the better of her, but she stopped when she noticed that Clarke had proceeded forward. The sight of a skeleton on the stairwell almost made Rhea want to turn around and leave this place, this depot wasn't going to be the salvation of the ARK, it was nothing but a tomb. Shaking the negative thoughts out of her head she pushed onward to catch up too the other two.

"So much for living down here, this place is disgusting." Clarke groaned, clearly disappointed. "Dammit!"

"Anything left down here is ruined." Bellamy concluded.

"We need to have a look anyway, can't go back empty handed." Rhea declared, while moving towards some containers not far away. She began opening each lid to look inside, but they were either empty or filled with mush.

"They must have distributed most of the supplies before the last bombs went off." Clarke said, mostly to herself. Rhea was too engrossed in her task to care very much, which seemed to be good because the container she had opened made her feel like they had hit the jackpot.

"Hey look, I found blankets." She picked the container with the blankets up and moved it towards the edge of the stairs, partly because she wanted to place the useful supplies aside for them and also form of a blockade for whoever was following them.

"I found blankets over here too." Clarke pointed out, but this didn't seem to matter to Bellamy.

"Excited about a couple blankets?" He questioned as he tossed some glow sticks around to give them light. His face was the definition of unimpressed.

"Well it's something" Clarke tried, she obviously hadn't learned the ways of Bellamy Blake, not like Rhea had, when he was like this, there was no reasoning with him.

"How about a canteen, or a med kit, or a decent fricking tent?" Bellamy questioned as he stormed around, obviously still on the hunt for something more important than blankets.

Rhea chose to ignore him by this point, he was in a bad mood and it was obvious, so she continued on her hunt, even braving walking away from them a little ways. Hearing a bang she ran back to them fearing the worst.

"What the hell?" She started but stopped quickly when she saw what was in Bellamy's hands.

"Guns?" Rhea questioned, making Bellamy look at her with hope. Their fight against the grounders was going to be a whole lot easier, but was that what they really needed?

"Check them out, 97 years could have messed up some of their mechanisms." She ordered before turning and walking back the way she had come.

"Hey!" Bellamy yelled, jogging to catch up too her.

"Where are you going?" His hand managed to grab onto her arm and pull her so she was looking at him.

"Bellamy, let me go." She growled as she looked at him, she wasn't in the mood for this, but she instantly regretted it when she noticed the expression on his face.

"Do you really hate me?" All the hope that had been in his eyes earlier was now completely gone. Rhea didn't know what to say, she could never hate Bellamy but with everything that had happened could she say that she loved him they way she had? She honestly didn't know.

"I don't hate you Bell." Rhea admitted, suddenly feeling like she needed to get this over with.

"We just aren't going in the right direction."

"What do you mean?" It surprised her to see that he was actually being genuine when he had asked that question.

"Are you serious Bell?" She asked almost flabbergasted, "First Roma and the other girl, then you torture a grounder to 'save me' and basically beg me to never leave you, then this morning after days of avoiding me I find you naked with a blonde from camp." she sighed before she continued,

"After Roma I was willing to move passed it, to be us again, but torture Bell? Then that girl? How can I get passed that? I don't even know who you are anymore."

She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but how else would she be able to get through to him. The tears that were now swimming in his eyes made her almost regret her harsh words, but she couldn't care.

"Please Ray, I know I've done nothing but mess up, but I need you, just like you need me. We are meant to be together one way or another. I haven't given up on that, have you?"

His question made her blink at him a couples times, she was processing it, wondering what she should say. But she knew he would know if she lied to him, so she spoke the truth.

"No, I haven't." She whispered, looking up at him.

"But we can't committ such atrocities just to survive. I can't have that be our legacy." Her words seemed to settle for a minute before he nodded.

"And if you do want this," she motioned between the two of them, "Then you can't want anyone else." Instead of responding he just put his hand on her waist and pulled her close.

"I have never wanted anyone else, like I have wanted you. So that won't be a problem." With that he kissed her, it wasn't like any kiss they have ever had, this one was hard, almost desperate, like he had been wanting to do it for a long time but, it still made Rhea's knees go weak. They didn't kiss for long, knowing that Clarke was probably getting antsy.

Before Bellamy left her he gave her a kiss on the forehead, letting his lips linger like he wasn't ready to leave just yet, something was making him hesitate.

"Rhea," He said once he pulled away, "If I were to leave, would you follow?"

Rhea thought about it for a moment, thinking that it was hypothetical, where would they go? Would their people survive? Even though a million questions went through her head she already knew the answer.

"Yes, but only if you wanted me too." A smile graced his face when she answered, it was clearly the one he had been looking for.

"Well, I'm not going back to camp Rhea." He looked away from her as if ashamed, but oddly enough she understood.

"Bellamy, running won't solve anything. You'll just be leaving Octavia behind to suffer with Shumway's rage." Rhea stated, hoping that he might see reason, but by the look on his face, his decision was made. So she continued,

"But it appears that your decision has been made, so I'll be going with. Octavia is strong, she'll be fine."

"Hey, where are you two?" Rhea heard Clarke shout, clearly not enjoying being alone for so long.

"We better get back." Bellamy stated while he looked her in the eyes.

"I, uh, I think I'm going to look around some more, see if there is anything else we might need." Rhea stated, motioning towards the hallway behind her, when the bunker was operational the rooms could have been stocked with supplies, she didn't want to risk missing anything.

"Alright, just stay within shouting distance. We don't know how stable these walls are." Bellamy gave a look around while he was saying this as if trying to make sure the coast was clear. He had always been looking out for her like that, on the ARK he had even volunteered to go up against the biggest guy in their class in her place, for fear that he might break her.

Walking away from him she moved towards a room that might have been used as barracks, bunk beds on the left and right, one of them broken beyond repair, but they weren't what caught Rhea's attention. At the end of each bed was a trunk. She walked over to the one closet to her, it had a padlock on it, which could mean she had found the mother load. Looking around she tried to find something that could be used to pry the lock open. Not far away was a metal rod from the broken bunk. Pulling it towards her she stood and placed it so one end was secured onto the padlock. She tried to fiddle with it, but nothing worked, the lock was not budging. Growling from frustration she decided to just slam the medal rod against the padlock with all of her strength. When she heard the crack of metal breaking she couldn't help but shriek with excitement. After she had unhooked the broken lock from the latch she threw the lid open.

What was inside was extremely disappointing, there was some pre-war money, a couple pictures, some books and a pack of cards all laid out on top of some towels. Groaning Rhea grabbed the towels and tossed them into her pack, before she moved towards the next trunk, the lock was laying useless on the floor. Swinging it open her disappointment increased, it was completely empty.

Sighing she left the room and moved down the dark hallway. A door down the way caught her eye, it was locked shut and had the words Commander on it in faded paint. Since she still had the metal rod she slammed it against the lock hoping that it would break right away. No such luck, so she tried again and again until she heard the crack of the lock breaking under the pressure. Moving quickly, Rhea removed the lock, tossing it to the side, and entered the room.

It was like she went back in time 97 years, the concrete didn't have a crack in it so the contents inside were prestine, the bunk was even neatly made. She wandered inside, making sure to close the door behind her, and began to look at everything around her. A pair of lockers that was at the end of the room drew her attention making her move towards it. Stopping infront of it she read the name that was etched onto the door, 'Corbin', there had been no Corbins on the ARK so it was not a name she was familiar with. She traced each letter as she thought about the person that the name belonged too and what their fate had been. Had they made it to safety or were they one of the unlucky ones that had died in the blast? She continued to think about it while she opened the locker, smiling when she noticed the clothes that were hanging up inside, they were alittle moth bitten but otherwise in good shape. Also hanging on one of the hooks was a duffle bag, which she swiftly removed from the hook and began shoving every article of clothing inside.

At the bottom of the locker was a pair of combat boots that were in amazing shape compared to the pair she was currently wearing, so those went into the duffle with everything else. Once the locker was cleared out she moved to the trunk. Opening it up she smiled when she saw a jacket neatly folded on top, underneath was a few pairs of pants, some socks, a few basic tops that were green, white, grey and black and a green hoodie, all of which were sized for a woman. Without hesitation she put all of it into the duffle bag. What was laying at the bottom of the trunk caught her eye, a leather notebook that had been tied shut with string was on the left, a comb on top of that. Beside those two items was a switch blade and a pair of dog tags.

Rhea grabbed the comb and the switchblade immediately, but the notebook and the dog tags made her hesitate. Even though Corbin has been dead for years, maybe even decades, she still didn't feel right about going through something as personal as a notebook. Instead of just leaving it there she packed it into the duffle bag and switched her attention to the dog tags. She had expected to see Corbin's name etched into the metal, but instead all that was on them was an image of the sun. Rhea felt herself frown slightly at how odd it was that there was nothing else but a sun on the dog tags, not letting it bug her too much she casually slipped them over her head on top of her identification chip from the ARK.

Deciding it was time to head back to Bellamy and Clarke, she tossed the duffle bag over her shoulder and exited the room. As she walked down the hallway she noticed a medic station that she must have missed earlier, slipping inside she noticed that most of the medication was gone, having been raided during or even after the war. Taking a quick look she managed to find a small container that must have been a basic first aid kit for one of the soldiers, happy with her find she stashed it into the duffle and continued back to Clarke and Bellamy. While on her walk back her stomach growled loud enough to echo throughout the halls so she swung her pack around and grabbed the pack of nuts that she had placed inside. Slowly she opened them, realizing that she hadn't eaten since the morning.

Turning the corner she noticed that neither Bellamy or Clarke were where she had left them, that was until she saw strands of blonde hair on the ground. Dropping the nuts she bolted forward. Clarke laid there, with a wound on her head, completely unconcious.

"Clarke!" Rhea shouted as she shook the blonde, hoping that she wasn't dead.

"Clarke!" She tried again, this time grabbing her wrist so she could check for a pulse. Breath that she wasn't aware she had been holding was released from her body when she felt a heartbeat.

"Clarke, come on wake up." She kept trying until finally Clarke's eyes flickered open, instantly she winced at the pain in her head but she was up within a few minutes.

"What happened?" Rhea questioned, how did she not hear anything?

"I honestly don't know, one minute I was eating the nuts and practising to shoot, then I was with my dad." She hesitated, clearly overwhelmed by emotion,

"But someone hit me, knocking me out. Oh my god, Bellamy." Then she was off, running out of the bunker before Rhea could fully understand what was happening. Following her lead Rhea ran up the stairs and out of the bunker as well.

The sunlight was blinding at first, causing Rhea to stumble slightly as everything around her was covered by a white light, gunshots coming from her right made her begin sprinting towards it, her eyes recovering while she ran. Once she arrived, Clarke was down and Bellamy was pinned to the ground by someone she recognized as Dax, a guy from camp. An animalistic growl rolled out of her mouth, catching his attetion.

"Well, well, look who decided to join the fun." Dax sneered at her, "Shumway said you might stop me, after all Bellamy is your weakness." His last words sent her over the edge, she dropped her bags before she began charging at him, slamming into him with her full strength, the grunt that came out of his mouth when they collided with the ground proved that he wasn't expecting her to be able to take him down. He recovered quickly, sending a mean punch to her gut but she wouldn't let him win, losing to the likes of him just wasn't in her genes. He tried to punch her in the same spot again, trying to get some kind of advantage on the enraged woman that was on top of him, but she was smarter and stronger than he had imagined, she swiftly dodged the punch and placed her hand around his throat.

His arm came up punching her on the inner part of her arm, causing her arm to collapse and for her to lose balance, he used this to his advantage rolling over so he was now on top of her. Before he could do anything Bellamy tackled him to the ground, the two of them fought while Rhea tried to get her bearings, that's when she noticed the bullet not far from her. Grabbing it she shouted to get Bellamy's attention, once she had it she tossed it towards him. He caught it swiftly and before Dax could so much as blink it was imbeded in his neck.

Of all the ways to die, the way Dax went was not one that Rhea would have wanted for anyone, but she couldn't say she felt remorse, after all he had been intending on killing all three of them. Grunting she pushed herself off of the ground, the pain from the hits she took making her wince. That was always her least favourite thing about fighting, she hated when the adrenaline left and the pain replaced it. Making sure not to look at the body that had once been Dax she moved to where Bellamy was recovering.

She leaned down to lift him up, knowing that the beating he had taken would have drained him, but instead of him accepting her help he shrugged her off and began towards Clarke. Saying she was angry would have been an understatement, with a growl she walked off back towards the depot.

Bellamy knew refusing Rhea's help wasn't the best idea, but he couldn't face her, not after the hallucination he had, as well as his inability to protect her. He was ashamed of himself, he was not the man his mother raised him to be, Rhea deserved better

"You're okay." Clarke whispered, clearly trying to console him,

"No I'm not." Bellamy stated, his shame overwhelming him. "If my mother," He hesitated before continuing,"If she knew what i've done, who I am. She raised me to be better, to be good."

"Bellamy" Clarke tried to interject, but he wasn't having it.

"Now all I do is hurt people." His mind drifted to Rhea, and then to Dax. "I'm a monster."

"Hey, you saved my life today." Clarke started, "and Rhea's, you may be a total ass half the time, but," Clarke's hesitation made Bellamy look in her direction.

"I need you, we all need you, none of us would have survived this place if it wasn't for you, and Rhea would have been murdered a long time ago without you." Clarke continued to try, but Bellamy wasn't dumb, they had only survived because of Clarke. So he looked away.

"If you want forgivness then fine I'll give it too you, you're forgiven okay?" This time he looked back at her,

"But you can't run Bellamy, you have to come back with me, with us. You have to face it."

But Bellamy wasn't done fighting her, even though he knew she was right, maybe forgiveness from her wasn't what he needed. He needed Rhea's.

Rhea set to work moving containers to the exit the minute she got back to the depot, her rage making her feel like she was able to lift anything. She was almost finished when she heard footsteps on the stairs, fearing the worst she whipped out her gun and aimed it at the stairwell, ready to shoot whoever came into view.

She slammed the gun back into it's holser when she realized it was the leader that could do no harm.

"Rhea, you ready to head back?" Clarke asked, looking around at Rhea's handiwork.

"Naw, I think I'm going to stay here, check around some more." Rhea informed her

"I don't think that's a good idea, especially after what just happened." Clarke walked off of the last step and moved towards her.

"We will send a group out later to get the rest of the supplies, alright?" She offered, Rhea almost argued with her, but the look on Clarke's face made her stop.

"Fine, but i'm going with the group, you got that?" Rhea informed her, giving her a look that dared her to argue, but when she didn't Rhea took it as a sign of defeat. Grabbing a container that had been packed with blankets she began to walk up the stairs.

"Rhea, you can leave that." Clarke started, but with one look from Rhea she quieted down and began to gather up the guns.

"Oh and Clarke, don't worry I'll send your new dog toy down to help you out." And with that she left, leaving Clarke alone in the lower floor of the depot. Rhea knew what she said was harsh and probably untrue but she was still angry and she intended on staying that way. She wasn't ready for what waited for her outside. Bellamy was sitting on the ground, with a gun in his lap and his eyes staring off in the distance, he looked like a broken man. Sighing she lugged the container passed him and started walking towards camp.

"Rhea?" He shouted, finally noticing her there."Where are you going?" She could hear him running after her, so she stopped, dropped the container and spun around.

"Bellamy go help Clarke, I don't want you here!" She yelled, giving him a firm shove. "You two have more in common anyway, you know being co-leaders and all." she glared at him, the rage she felt like it was flowing out of every orvice, every pore.

"Rhea." Was all he said, he was clearly hurting, but Rhea didn't know if it was because he felt bad for her or if he had never intended on hurting her to begin with, frankly she didn't care.

"No Bellamy. I'm leaving, I'll see you back at camp." That's when she noticed her pack and the duffle bag on the ground where he had been sitting, moving passed him she picked them up and threw them over her shoulder before she grabbed the container she had been carrying. With one last glare in his direction she stormed off towards camp.

The walk through the woods towards camp was borderline peaceful. The breeze was soft yet crisp against her exposed skin. She could smell the faint scent of a campfire on the wind, smiling at the smell she pushed forward. This was what she needed, no one bossing her around and no boy drama. Maybe she should follow through with Bellamy's plan, leave the 100, try to survive on her own. The more she thought about it the less appealing the thought became, she couldn't leave Octavia and, even though she was infuriated with him right now, she couldn't leave Bellamy either. Letting out a huff of frustration she picked up her pace, making it too camp in half the time that it had taken earlier.

She caught sight of someone limping away from camp, so she shouted at them, the face that looked back at her made her heart leap. Their plan had worked. Smiling at him she put the container down and pulled a blanket out from inside. With all of his wounds he had to stay warm so she jogged to him, his guard wasn't up so she didn't fear him.

"Here, you need to stay warm." Rhea ordered the man infront of her. She remembered the words he had spoken a few days before but he was weak so she didn't feel right pushing it.

"Thank you." He muttered, gently placing his hand over his heart, mimicking the gesture she had done.

" You kept your promise, and for that I am grateful, I am forever in your debt." He stated but she could tell that he was weary, he needed to keep moving. She nodded and motioned for him to leave before she turned to head back to the container. Picking it up she finished her journey back to camp. What she saw when she arrived would have made even the most serious person crack a smile. Directly in front of her was a boy dancing with a stick, another boy was chicken dancing on top of a log. Laughter burst out of her at the sight, everyone had lost their minds.

"Rhea!" She heard over the yells and screeches of the kids around her. She tried to find the owner of the voice within the crowd, but the owner managed to find her.

"Hey!" Octavia squeaked, "It worked!" Excitment was just pouring out of her.

"Did you do this?" Rhea asked almost impressed.

"No, no, I only did that." Octavia laughed as she pointed towards a kid off in the distance that Rhea instantly recognized as Miller, who was currently snuggling with a tree. Both girls began to laugh so hard that their sides hurt, each of them using the other as a way to keep themselves standing. Everytime they looked up they just started to laugh harder.

"Hey, Rhea, what do you have there?" Finn showed up, seemingly out of no where, making both girls jump.

"Finn, you scared the shit out of me!" She jokingly roared, "But if you must know, I have some blankets for us." She smiled,

"And there is more where they came from, but let's keep it on the down low until these kids calm down." Both Finn and Octavia understood what she meant. Finn picked up the container and brought it too Bellamy's tent, which was the perfect place to hide it.

"Hey, Octavia, come here." She motioned towards the smaller tent that had been put up beside Bellamy's, it had been designated for the two of them so she knew noone would be in there. When they were safely inside, she dropped the duffle bag onto the stump in the middle of their tent. Unzipping it she grabbed a pair of socks that had been laying on top.

"When was the last time you had a clean pair of socks?" Rhea asked, with a smirk on her face, she knew she should be sharing with the others in camp but she wanted Octavia to get first pickings. The look on Octavia's face made her feel like it was the right choice.

"Uh, I've only ever had my mom's hand downs." She admitted, faintly smiling at the woman in front of her. Rhea was already working on removing her boots, unlacing them slowly.

"Well, those are kind of hand downs, but they are probably in better shape than the ones we have." To have more of an effect she wiggled her holey socks in the air, making Octavia laugh with glee. After the new socks were on her feet she picked up the duffle bag and dumped it onto her makeshift bed. Octavia's eyes widened at the loot that Rhea had found. Jokingly Rhea picked up one of the shirts and tossed it at Octavia. After that the two of them stayed in the tent picking and choosing what they would keep out of the clothes from the depot.

Octavia had settled on some new under-clothes, socks and a black long sleeve shirt, she also took another black shirt and socks as backups. Rhea, with much pressure from Octavia, had changed her entire outfit. She was now wearing a pair of black tight jeans, clean socks, and under garments, a charcoal grey long sleeve v-neck fitted shirt, the green slim fit hoodie and the jacket from the trunk. It was a black tight fitted jacket, that was made out of a material that was perfect for easy movement, the sleeves were long and had a hole where her thumb fit perfectly. The best part was that it was thick enough for her to be able to survive the winter.

"You look hot." Octavia giggled and received a dirty t-shirt to the face in response. Rhea couldn't help but laugh when Octavia immediately swatted the shirt away in disgust.

"We should share these with the rest of the girls in camp." Rhea said while packing the clothes back in the bag, not much was left but she knew some of the girls were wearing only rags.

"Wait there missy, not until you get your back ups." Octavia stated while already pulling clothes out of the bag for Rhea.

"Here." Rhea looked at the bundle in Octavia's hand and then back to Octavia.

"I already had them set aside." The look on her face was one of pure innocence, she already had the items picked out because she knew Rhea wouldn't enjoy doing it for herself.

"Fine, but the rest go to the girls out there." Rhea told her, before zipping the bag shut. The last few things left on her bed was the notebook, the comb and the switchblade. Leaving the notebook and the comb, Rhea picked up the switchblade and stashed it in the pocket of her jacket. Her gun was already in the holster, but she was happy to have a back up. Walking out into camp still felt like a circus, but it was getting dark, which meant some of these kids had been high for hours, so they were calming down pretty quickly.

Rhea moved through camp towards the drop ship, she knew telling the girls in camp about the new clothes might cause a riot so she decided to wait until morning. Octavia was lagging behind her, but Rhea just let her do her thing. Before Rhea could get into the drop ship, Miller, whom had seemingly recovered from his tree fondling, came running out from inside.

"He's gone! The grounders gone" He shouted, causing panic all around camp. Rhea sighed, she had hoped that the grounder would have had more time before anyone noticed. She chose to ignore the shouts from around camp and continued walking into the drop ship to set down the duffle bag. Before she could leave she heard familiar voices shouting to the crowd. Walking out she saw Bellamy and Clarke standing in the middle of the crowd, having one of their joint speeches. Rhea was done listening to them, so instead of standing there like the rest of them she walked over to the ladder that lead to the roof and swiftly climbed.

It had been a while since she had been up there, the air having been much colder lately. It bit at her nose and blew her hair, but she didn't care, she actually welcomed it. She just let herself enjoy the beauty of everything around her, it was actually quite peaceful, that is until she heard footsteps on the rungs of the ladder.

"Whoever you are, just go back down." Rhea warned, she didn't want to be disturbed. The person just kept climbing, until she heard them reach the roof. Standing up she moved to face them.

"Are you deaf, I don't want to be.." She stopped when she saw Bellamy standing infront of her, he looked worse for wear but there was hope in his eyes.

"Jaha pardoned me Rhea." He told her, tears welling up in his eyes, " I'm free." It was wonderful news, but Rhea couldn't move, she was done with the back and forth bullshit.

"Good to hear Bellamy, now if you please." She waved him off and moved back to where she had been perched.

"No Rhea, don't walk away." Bellamy almost begged, but Rhea just kept walking until she heard his solid footsteps moving towards her. This sent her over the edge.

"What do you want Bellamy?" She shouted, "Honestly, because I can't play this game anymore."

"I want you." He bluntly stated, now directly infront of her. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it" She scoffed.

"I was scared, alright." Bellamy admitted,

"Who I was becoming wasn't good enough for you, so I tried to forget you. Which is why I was with so many girls, but none of them are you." The last part was barely a whisper, but she had heard it. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Bellamy, do you love me?" She finally asked him, needing to hear the answer.

"Yes." He simply stated, his voice sounding like it was about to give out any minute.

"Follow me." Was all she said in return, the roof of the drop ship was not the best place for a serious conversation such as this. Voices travel on the wind and she was not willing for the entire camp to know about her troubles with their fearless leader. So she slid down the ladder and hopped the back fence, with every intent on going to the pool not far away. She knew he was behind her because she could feel his presence as well as hear his soft foot falls.

"Why are we leaving camp?" He questioned but Rhea just lifted a hand to quiet him. She didn't want to draw any unwanted attention. Keeping her eyes on the trees she quickened her pace wanting to get there. She saw the bushes that hid the pool from view just up ahead, feeling relieved, it was closer than she had remembered. Shoving her way through she felt her breath catch at the beauty before her, everything was glowing in the moonlight, the water looked inticing.

"Now we can speak freely." She informed him while she walked over to a rock close to the water. Sitting down on the rock she began to remove her boots and socks. Tossing them to the side she folded the bottoms of her jeans up and then placed her feet in the water.

"Do I still have a chance?" Bellamy asked, his gaze on her face.

"It depends." She stated, making his face change to one of surprise.

"Depends on what?" Happy that he took the bait, Rhea looked at him.

"Depends on what you would do if I gave you a second chance." She stated simply, she could still feel him looking at her so she turned to meet his gaze. She didn't realize how close he was, while she was focusing on the water he must have positioned himself beside her. She watched as his eyes drifted to her lips. Smirking she taunted him,

"That would be a good start." Knowing he had been thinking about kissing her. It didn't take him long to act, his lips crashing onto hers within a second. She moved so she was facing him, which gave him an opening to easily move her onto his lap so she was straddling him. The heat in his kiss making the butterflies that had laid dorment begin to flutter wildly inside of her stomach.

She could feel his hands go up the back of her jacket, rubbing circles on the lower part of her back. He was being respectful, though she could feel that he wanted to do more. Pulling her hands from around his neck she removed her sweater and jacket and tossed them to the side where her boots and socks had been thrown earlier. Attempting to give him the hint, she wanted more.

He must have gotten it because he helped remove her shirt, before he kissed her again he looked her over, as if wanting to remember every detail. Rhea ,on the other hand, was getting impatient, so she hungrily slammed her lips onto his and began lifting his shirt over his head. He willingly complied, but Rhea wasn't done yet, she had moved to his belt.

This time, he stopped her and pullled away. Rejection stabbed at Rhea like a knife, making her move off of his lap before he could stop her. As if reading her mind he ganked her back into him,

"No, I was only going to ask you if you were sure that this was what you want." He whispered, his voice made deeper by the lust he felt. She didn't feel the need to answer with words, instead she turned away from him and began unbuttoning her jeans. Removing them she was left standing in only her bra and underwear. She could tell that he understood her message because he began kissing her again. She started on his belt once more, this time with more ferocity, she wanted the damn thing off and now. Chuckling at her fumbling he took over and had much better luck.

The two of them now stood in nothing but their undergarments as they kissed under the moonlight. Rhea could feel Bellamy's hand move slowly so it was gently rubbing the bottom edge of her bra, as if teasing her. She ended that pretty quickly by unclasping her bra at the back and removing it, throwing it down with the rest of the clothes. He didn't waste time, his hand grasping her breast gently rubbing her nipples with his thumb. She moaned against his lips, enjoying the sensation, but he wasn't finished. His other hand now resting on the band of her underwear, slipping past it. His fingers were now just resting on her skin, she was beginning to shake from anticipation. He noticed this, and not wanting to disappoint he began to rub circles on the spot he knew would drive her wild. The moaning against his lips increased, making him want her even more, but he didn't stop his task he just moved his fingers so they were at her center, gently rubbing her. This made her almost go wild, but she held on, not wanting it to end. He began to slip his fingers in and out of her entrance, putting them in deeper with each movement. She was on the verge of losing control, this is when he stopped, but she wasn't upset, it was now her turn to play.

She seperated herself from him and slipped off her underwear, standing completely naked before him. In return he removed his as well, releasing his member from it's restraints. Moaning at the sight she grabbed his lips again and placed her hand around his other part, gently stroking it faster and faster, making him moaning with each pump.

"Rhea," he managed to moan out,

"I need you." She stopped her motion, but he didn't waste anytime, he lunged at her and picked her up, bringing her to the ground. He placed himself ontop of her, his lips still flush against her. Pulling away he postioned his member so it was resting against her core. Looking down at her, she was overwhelmed by the amount of love that radiated out of his eyes, moving her forehead so it was resting on his before he moved his hips, pushing himself deep inside of her. Each of them moaned with pleasure, the sensation shooting through their bodies. Rhea's moaned increasing with each plung. He began at a steady pace, pushing in and out harder and harder. The pleasure was almost paralyzing.

"Oh god Bellamy." She moaned, feeling herself getting closer to climaxing, she could feel he was getting closer as well. His pumps began to increase, her moans got louder, each of them feeling the overwhelming heat from their climax about to consume them. She only slightly felt Bellamy stiffen above her as he plunged one last time, but everything else disappeared while the heat exploding from within took hold as she too hit her climax.

The two of them tried to catch their breath as they laid there, still completely together. Bellamy lifted his head first, leaning up to kiss her softly before he pulled away. He quickly lunged into the water, the splash making Rhea laugh before she rolled into the water herself. She remained under the water until she needed to head to the service to breathe. Breaking the surface she came face to face with Bellamy.

"Hello Beautiful," he smiled, which was a rare sight as of late.

"So does that mean I can have a second chance or?" Rhea rolled her eyes and gave him a shove before he could finish what he was saying.

"What do you think Sir?" The scowl that covered his face sent her into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, well obviously you don't like being called Sir, right Sir?" Rhea teased, loving the mischievious gleam in his eyes. It didn't last long though, because the gleam was soon replaced with something else.

"Rhea," He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, " I love you."

"I love you too Bellamy."

"When we get back to camp, what are we?" He questioned her, seemingly afraid of the answer she might give. Rhea couldn't seem to come up with an answer right away, it was a hard question. If they were a couple no one would take her seriously, if they weren't she would still be kept in Camp for 'her protection'. It wasn't much of a win for her.

"It really depends on how you treat me back there. Will you continue to treat me like some fragile glass yo-yo? Or will I be your equal?" His face flushed slightly in the moonlight when she mentioned how he had been treating her, but he recovered quickly and pulled her too him so her hands were resting against his chest.

"I'll be better than before, how does that sound." When he noticed that Rhea really didn't seem to convinced he continued,

"I have an idea, but I have to run it passed Clarke first."

Annoyance shot through Rhea, everything had to have Clarke's stamp of approval, and apparently that included her love life. She turned away from him, trying not to show him that, that answer annoyed her. Dipping her body in the water she began attempting to detangle the knots in her hair.

"Rhea, what did I say wrong" Bellamy questioned, moving so he could take over the task she was working on, he was always so good at detangling her messy locks, the curls were always such a hassle.

"Nothing, Bellamy, I'm just tired of leaving my fate in the hands of a kid." She suddenly realized how awful that sounded,

"I mean, I've been training for over a year to be able to lead and down here it's like that never happened, like I am just some unimportant being."

Letting out a huff she gently pulled her hair out of his grasp and swam to shore. It wasn't like she didn't like Clarke, her medical skills were coming in handy, but she was a 17 year old kid. She was bound to make decisions just based on emotion, a prime example being allowing Bellamy to torture the grounder just to save Finn.

"Rhea, the people chose Clarke."

"No Bellamy, you did. On the cliff where Charlotte died, that was you. The people just accepted it." Rhea informed him,

"And don't give me any of that 'the people saw you as a threat' bullshit, because I have been one of the people, the only ones that see me as a threat are the leaders." She pointed out, it was true after all, after Murphy left, everyone welcomed her, but Bellamy and Clarke continued to treat her the same. Like she was just some imposter that they had to keep an eye on.

"Rhea that's not true. We were just trying to protect you."

"From what?" Rhea yelled, when she didn't hear an answer from him, she just rolled her eyes,

"Honestly Bellamy, I don't need your's or Clarke's protection, I can handle myself!" She stood there with her hands balled into fists, anyone could tell she was angry.

"Okay, okay, you're right." His hands were up in mock surrender as he wade through the water towards her.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to keep you safe." By now he was on the shore walking towards her.

"When we get back to camp I'll tell them that you are in charge of protecting the camp and the guns" He watched her closely waiting for a reaction,

"How about we add recon missions on top of that, would that make you happy?" He watched her as the rage left her,

"Okay." Was all she said, feeling slightly ashamed of her actions, she was never one to fight an authority figure, but this was Bellamy.

"Okay?" he chuckled, as he shuffled over to her, "it's just okay?" By now he was directly infront of her, his smile making her insides turn to mush.

"Yes, it would make me happy, but only if you make them aware of something else." She ordered, even though his face showed confusion he still pulled her too him again,

"Anything" Was his simple response as he softly kissed her shoulder.

"You're mine." She felt him smile against her skin when he heard this.

"Consider it done." They stayed like this for a while, their bare skin touching as he gave her gentle kisses along her shoulder. Neither of them wanted to move, but they knew they had too.

"We better get back to camp Bell." Rhea tried to break the bad news softly but based on the groan that came out of his mouth, he was not happy about it.

"Come on" She giggled, pulling herself from his grip,

"They need their leader." It was obvious that he didn't like it, but he didn't argue. Both of them began pulling their clothes on,

"Hey, where did you get those clothes anyway?" Bellamy asked, while pulling his shirt over his head.

"Uh, I found them in the depot. There was a barracks in there as well, one of the rooms was left untouched." She shrugged as if it was nothing, but he looked impressed.

"Well, they look good." Rhea smiled brightly at him, she had missed this. After she zipped her jacket closed she moved over to him, looking him in the eyes she asked,

"Are you ready?" She put her hand out infront of her, as if asking him to grab it, he complied,

"Ready as I'll ever be." He really didn't want to go back, not yet atleast. He had to be a different person at camp, but with Rhea he could be the man that he wanted to be, one that she had missed for so long. She gave his hand a slight squeeze and began to walk in the direction of camp.

The two of them were quiet on the walk, just enjoying each others company but Rhea could feel more and more resistance coming from him with each step. Sighing, she turned towards him.

"Bellamy, you know we have to go back." She informed him, knowing he already knew that.

"No, that's not it, uh, you know that girl you caught me with?" He looked completely ashamed, which made Rhea nervous but she nodded anyway.

"Well, I uh, have to do something when we get back to camp." His answer was vague, which made her eyes narrow.

"Bellamy." Her voice held a warning, she did not want a relationship with someone that was hiding something from her.

"Alright, uh, well when we get back, I need to relocate her." The last part was barely above a whisper, but Rhea caught it.

"What was that? Relocate? Are you saying what I think you are?" Rhea was trying to remain calm, knowing an outburst might not be the best choice of action, she was starting to feel something she hadn't felt in years, jealousy. She hadn't realized that she was glaring at him until she saw his hands go up, as if he was trying to prevent a fight that he hadn't wanted.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't think alright." He kept his hands up, but his eyes said it all, he didn't mean to hurt her or make her angry, and because of that she couldn't stay mad at him, even if he could be an idiot.

"Fine, but I don't want any bad blood between her and I so be gentle alright" He smiled at her response and went to give her a kiss, but Rhea placed her fingers against his lips and stepped back.

"Oh, no no. None of that until you are a free agent, because technically, back there you cheated, and that's just not okay." Rhea scolded but the smirk that passed over her face threatened to give her away.

"Shoo now, your lady friend must be wondering where you are." This time she didn't try to hide her smirk, she was enjoying teasing him and she wanted him to know it. Instead of commenting on what she was doing he just shuffled off in defeat.

"Go get her slugger." Rhea laughed as she gave him a big smack on the butt, his face made her laugh so much harder, but still he didn't say anything, just walked away with one hand on his buttcheek.


	13. Chapter 13

After Bellamy had left Rhea had decided to spend the rest of the night relaxing in her tent. She wasn't tired so she had just been laying processing the events of the day. The sound of something small hitting the tent made her come back to reality. Not hearing anything else she shrugged it off thinking it must have been something falling from a tree. When another soft whack sounded she knew it was intentional. Quietly moving to the entrance of the tent, she peeked out, not wanting the guard on watch to see her. Seeing that no one was there, she snuck to the wall behind her tent and hoisted herself over it.

When her feet landed she took a look around, noticing that no one was there. Growling at the fact that someone had tricked her she went to jump back over the wall. That is, until a small rock hit her square on her butt, spinning around she looked wildly at every shadow. Someone was watching her, but where were they?

Another rock came at her, this time she dodged it, she moved towards where it had come from. Going around a set of small trees she came face to face with the injured grounder and the one she had spoken to days before.

"What are you doing here?" She shrieked, looking behind her to make sure no one had followed.

"We came to see you." the uninjured one informed her. She looked at them like they were crazy.

"You came to see me? What? I don't understand. I don't even know you." Her voice sounded squeaky and uneven but she couldn't help it.

"Malix, at your service." He bowed mockingly, at her. Her eyes moved to the other man, wondering if he was going to introduce himself as well.

"Lincoln." His voice was much deeper than Malix, more solemn as well. Rhea nodded a small thank you.

"You need our help Sola." Malix told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rhea didn't move, her eyes glancing at his hand and then towards him, her gold ones and his night blue eyes meeting.

"Why would I need your help?" None of this made sense. Why would they want to help her, her people were their enemies.

"For starters, you are dependant upon that thing on your leg." Malix pointed out, " Secondly, you get injured too easily. If you are going to live, you need our help." He stepped away from her, speaking to Lincoln in their language before disappearing in the dark.

"Meet us here early in the morning, before the rest of your camp wakes up. That's when your training begins." Lincoln told her before he too disappeared. Rhea stood there, stunned for a moment before she turned and walked back to the Camp wall. It was most likely after midnight so she knew if she returned to her tent she would not be awake for early morning. Taking a seat she leaned against the wall and drifted to sleep.

Rhea felt something hard poking her, as if someone was trying to get her to wake up. Groaning she shoved whatever it was away and tried to go back to sleep. This time, the person decided to give her a shove so she fell over right onto her face. Opening her eyes, she went to attack whoever it was, but stopped when she saw Malix in front of her.

He stood there in a simple t-shirt and pants, no grounder gear in sight. Now that the mask was gone and the war paint had been washed off Rhea could really get a good look at him. Rhea would be lying if she said that he wasn't attractive, which unnerved her.

"Good morning Sola." He smirked, as he took in her appearance, she must look like crap. Glaring at him she asked,

"Did you really have to be so rough?" She gave her head a gentle rub to empasize her point.

"Well, sleeping beauty, it was still dark when I started trying to wake you up." He informed her as he pointed to the sky, revealing that the sun had now risen.

"Sorry" she muttered, "It's been a long couple of weeks." She offered.

"I know," he stated with a sheepish smile,

"I've had to follow you ever since that day in the woods." Rhea's eyes widened as flashes of last night came to her, had he been watching. As if he had read her mind he kept talking.

"No, I have not seen you naked or in any uncomfortable positions." He told her, setting her mind at ease. "Now can we, you know, do what we are here for?" He questioned,

"I don't really want to be captured and tortured." With that he walked away.

"You know," She said, following right behind him, "my people aren't really like that, they were just trying to save us."

"Yeah?" he asked spinning around quickly, "tell that to Lincoln."

Rhea really didn't know what to say to that so she just dropped the conversation which he seemed to take as a queue to continue walking.

When he stopped walking Rhea smiled, he had made sure that they stayed close enough to camp so Rhea wasn't nervous, and for that she was thankful. What he did next, made her less thankful.

"Take off the gun." He ordered, motioning towards the piece on her leg. She glared at him for a moment, but remembered the switchblade in her pocket and proceeded to follow his instruction.

"First lesson Sola, is basic hand to hand, I have seen that you can handle yourself many times but you still always resort to pulling your gun out. Why is this?" He questioned her while warily eyeing the gun she had placed not far away.

"It's what I'm trained to do." She stated truthfully, guns were a way to stop violence before it got worse, or at least they should be. He nodded,

"It may be, but to my people it is the coward's way." He informed her, what he said stung Rhea slightly, she had never thought of it like that.

"I'm no coward" She told him, with a look that dared him to test her. He nodded at her statement as if agreeing with her before he began to walk around her.

"That I have no doubt, and today's lesson will prove that." Before Rhea could even react he was launching himself at her, picking her up and throwing her onto the ground with one swift movement. She hit the ground hard, the impact making her lose all the air in her lungs.

He gave her a minute to recover before lunging at her again, this time she managed to dodge just in time, rolling off to the side as his foot came down where her head had been. By now she was less stunned and more angry.

"Are you serious?" She growled, "If you wanted to spar why didn't you just ask?" She asked him as she sent a punch towards his jaw, he dodged just in time.

"Someone that is intending on killing you, won't ask." He managed to send a kick to her ankle, which sent her flying to the ground but before she landed Malix had his hands at her waist, hoisting her back to her feet.

"Anger, is a distraction Sola." He said, his face not far from her's, "Contain it." She wasn't hearing him by this point, her mind was too clouded by rage. So instead of heeding his words she just launched herself at him. He was caught off guard so she managed to land a punch to his ribs.

He seemed shocked at first but then he backed away and proceeded to walk around her like a predator would to it's prey. She kept her eyes on him, not trusting him. After the third time around she finally realized what he was doing, he was waiting until she calmed down, until she had control over her emotions. Everything she was doing showed that she was letting her anger overwhelm her. Her hands were balled into fists, her chest was heaving and her face was contorted into a snarl. Disappointment shot through her, she had been trained to be better than her emotions, but now here she was completely disregarding her training. Her father wouldn't have been impressed with her.

At this realization she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out she felt the anger leave with it. When she opened her eyes she noticed that he had stopped infront of her.

"Ah, good. You have overcome your rage" Malix said, clearly impressed. Rhea hadn't realized that she had held that much rage inside of her, normally she could contain it, but this time she just snapped.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." She muttered, clearly embarassed, but he just shook it off, walking closer to her. Malix looked at her with a hidden emotion, like he was keeping a big secret.

"Why did they send you to protect me?" She hadn't meant to ask him, but it just seemed to slip out. The look he gave her as he processed her question made her want to know more about him and the reason he was here.

"You are Sola." Was his brief answer, but it wasn't good enough for Rhea.

"What does that mean Malix?" He wasn't getting out of this one.

"Not want it means, who it represents." His eyes had drifted towards the sky, but only for a moment before they connected with hers. He was now directly infront of her, if he took one more step their noses would be touching.

"I can't explain anymore Sola, not unless the Commander allows it." His hand moved so it grazed the side of her face, a gesture she did not understand, but then again she didn't understand grounders at all. Before she could ask any more questions shouts from the direction of the camp grabbed their attention. Stepping away he spoke,

"Meet here tomorrow morning, we will train again." With that he was gone. Rhea stood there stunned for a moment, how could grounders just disappear like magic? Knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer she walked back to camp.

As she got closer to camp she noticed how loud everyone really was. Baffled by their stupidity she stormed into camp ready to start yelling. Walking through the gate she saw that there were kids everywhere, it was chaos.

A few kids close to her were having a conversation, but that wasn't what bothered her. They had guns in their hands, which meant that they were supposed to be on guard. Also, one of them was flailing their gun around like it was nothing. Rhea stormed over to him, once she was close enough she swiftly disarmed him and gave him a shove to the ground. Positioning the gun in her hands she snarled at them,

"These aren't toys." Their faces told her that she was scaring them, but she really didn't care and continued.

"If I see you mishandling a gun again, you are grounder bait."

Taking the gun with her she walked off, leaving them gaping at her. She knew that she had been a little harsh, it wasn't their fault that they weren't trained on how to use a gun and she didn't blame them for their stupidity, it was the fault of whoever put the guns in their hands.

She felt the eyes of the other camp dwellers on her as she stomped towards the drop ship. Admittedly she enjoyed the fear she caught in their eyes, maybe they would take the intensity of the situation seriously. She came face to face with Clarke after entering the drop ship. The distant look in the blonde's eyes set Rhea off.

"So we are just giving guns to untrained kids now?" She questioned, placing the gun on her shoulder. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"They are all kids Rhea and you just have to accept that." Clarke informed her, seemingly bored with the conversation.

"Oh really? So I just have to accept the fact that your guard detail is currently having a good ol' conversation about god knows what and flailing guns around when they should be protecting this camp?" Rhea growled, Clarke just ignored her, leaving the drop ship, but Rhea wasn't nearly finished so she followed.

"Don't walk away from me Clarke, you are a leader of this camp so act like it!" Rhea shouted, her shouts causing people to look up.

"That's where you are right, I am the leader and right now you are questioning my judgement." Rhea was flabbergasted by the idiocy that was coming out of Clarke's mouth but she continued.

"So because you voted yourself leader you think you can decide who holds a gun and who doesn't?" Rhea sneered, not impressed at all with how Clarke was acting,

"These aren't toys Clarke, one mistake could end someone's life." Saying this didn't seem to matter, it was like her words were falling on deaf ears.

"You aren't in charge here Rhea. Now walk away." Clarke snarled, these words sent Rhea over the edge, catching movement out of the corner of her eye Rhea lifted the gun in her hands and shot one bullet. The bullet flew through the air, impeding itself in a bird that had been flying above the camp killing it instantly and sending it barreling to the earth. Rhea glared at Clarke as it fell, smirking as it landed directly infront of them and stunning the blonde. Walking forward she slammed the gun into Clarke's chest. Turning her head she looked Clarke in the eye. The camp seemed to feel the ice radiating between the two girls as gold eyes met blue, their murmurs starting to increase, but neither Rhea nor Clarke noticed nor did they care.

"Your leadership skills are going to get us all killed." Rhea growled, with one last glare she walked away. The kids that had been watching the argument were gawking at her, impressed with her shooting ability, but Rhea ignored them. What she didn't realize was that Bellamy had been watching the entire thing play out and had started to follow her out of camp.

"Rhea." She heard from behind her after she left the gate. Spinning around she sighed, she knew he was going to give her the "you shouldn't question your leaders" speech and she wasn't interested.

"If you are here to scold me, don't bother."

"I agree with you." Was all he said, his eyes not leaving her face, "Those kids aren't ready to hold a gun, but the decision was made without me." Rhea scoffed at this and threw her hands into the air.

"Are you serious right now?" His last statement only made her angry increase, he was supposed to be the camp's leader as well, shouldn't the two of them be making decisions together?

"I was.. preoccupied" He mumbled, clearly disappointed and slightly embarrassed,

"But I'll fix it alright? I'll go talk to her right now." He stated as he pointed back towards where Rhea had last seen Clarke. It was clear that he didn't like that she was upset so Rhea forced herself to calm down, for his sake.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She told him as she moved to stand in front of him, placing one of her hands on his cheek.

"I know this isn't your fault, I just let my anger get the better of me." Her words seemed to make him release the tension that had started to form in his shoulders. He rested his forehead against hers, relishing in the moment briefly.

"You had me nervous for a moment there." He mumbled, Rhea understood why he would have felt that way, she had a knack for running off in anger.

"Don't worry, but we need to speak to Clarke." Rhea insisted, determined to get through Clarke's thick skull. Clarke was usually a reasonable person, something else must be causing the girl to make such bad decisions and Rhea was determined to figure it out, but she needed Bellamy's help.

"Are you up for that?" She asked, making sure to look him in the eye. He nodded in response but his mind seemed to be focused on something else entirely.

"Bellamy? What's on your mind?" She questioned, wanting to hear what he had to say before they continued on to speak with Clarke. Her question seemed to catch him off guard, almost like he hadn't realized that his thoughts were written all over his face.

"Uh, I uhm." He started, which was out of character for him but Rhea waited until he finished.

"I kicked her out" Was the conclusion, Rhea smiled at this their earlier conversation coming back to her.

"Oh really?" She questioned, her voice laced with amusement,

"Did you break her heart?" This question made Bellamy visibly tense, which made Rhea wonder how it had actually gone down, but she just waited it out hoping he would tell her later.

" We'll talk about this later okay? We have to go hash it out with your co-leader." Rhea told him, giving his chest a slight pat before she went to walk away, but Bellamy stopped her by grasping her wrist.

"Rhea, hold on a minute there's something I have to do." Before Rhea could speak his lips were touching hers. After the initial surprise she returned the kiss, with a slight smile on her face. Bellamy pulled away within moments, his mouth turned up into a brilliant smile.

"I've been waiting to do that since last night." He told her, moving his hand so he could hold hers. Rhea could feel her cheeks turn slightly pink at his words but she shook it off, she had to stay focused.

"You can do more of that when we are done talking to Clarke, now we have to go before someone gets killed." She informed him, giving his hand a firm squeeze, but she didn't let go. She had waited a year to be able to be with him again and even though they couldn't be fully together until things were smoothed over in camp, she wasn't about to let his hand go unless she absolutely had too.

They paused at the gate, partly to get ready to clash with Clarke, but also because once they walked into camp with their hands clasped together there would be no going back. Everyone would know that they were an item. Rhea already knew what she wanted, but she feared that Bellamy wasn't ready yet so she braved a glance in his direction. To her surprise he was looking at her as well. He seemed to be reading her expressions, waiting for a decision on what she would like him to do. In response to his questioning gaze she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. With a soft smile Rhea send a nod in his direction, she show that she was alright with the decision. Turning her head towards the gate she let out a small sigh and then starting walking into camp, not entirely ready for the fight that they were sure to have.


End file.
